Sam's sister
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Sam has a little sister. She is dumped on his doorstep and he is stuck with a fifteen year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Clair Pov**

**Tears were starting to form in my eyes but I rubbed them away. I looked at my father next to me at the driving wheel. His eyes were bloodshot from staring at the road for twelve hours. I did not know where he was taking me. I knew what I did to make him this mad. I'd yelled at his girlfriend. Well more than yelled really. I threw a rock at her window and then yelled out every curse I knew. And that was a lot after living with Mark Tanner for fifteen years. I was cursing at age three because of his mouth.**

"**Where are you taking me?" I asked for the hundredth time that day. He looked at me with a glare. I shrank back into my seat. I looked out my rain splattered window and watched the trees go by. At five that morning he had come into my room and threw every piece of clothing into a bag and yanked me out of bed and yelled at me to get dressed. He didn't even let me shower. First I'd thought he was taking me to stay with his mother that lived not for from where we did. I stopped thinking that when I fell asleep and woke up when we were four hours from home. Now I didn't even know where we were. He'd only stopped once after I'd begged him to let me go to the bathroom somewhere, and that was only because he had to go. We were finally somewhere where there were houses. But I still didn't see where we were. I was too tired to read the signs. Suddenly the car lurched to a stop. I gasped when I was jerked forward. My father got out of the car and slammed his door shut. I heard him open the trunk of the car and the slam the trunk shut. Then he yanked my door open and pulled me out by my arm. I gasped in pain and he pushed me in front of him. I looked at him with a watery glare. He only pushed me again. I stumbled and looked to where he was pushing me. There was a small white house at the end of the dirt walkway. It looked kind of old. There were no lights on in the windows, so either it was completely empty or no one was home. I stumbled up the creaky front stairs and my dad dropped my bag. He pounded on the door for a second and stopped to wait. No one came to the door so he pounded again and harder. Still no one answered. He cursed and kicked the door. Then he turned pointing his finger at me.**

"**This is where you are to stay." He said. I swallowed and blinked.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I can't take having a little bratty teenager around anymore. This is the last time I will ever have to look at your face again." He said turning. **

"**Dad please I'm sorry." I said in a shaky voice. He didn't turn around when he got in his car and sped away. I sank down on the step and wrapped my arms around myself and cried. I had no idea where I was and I was scared because I had no idea who I was supposed to stay with. I was scared that he would be worse than my dad. I heard thunder and it began to sprinkle. I shivered in the cold wind. I pulled my bag over to me and opened it to find a jacket. I put it on but I still shivered. The roof on the porch began to leak and I knew there was no way it could get any worse. I was getting wet and my hands felt like ice. I got up and tried the door handle to see if it was open. I looked over at the window and saw it was open a crack. So I went over to it to see if I could get in that way. I knew it was wrong of me to o into someone's house without asking the person that lived there but I was freezing so I really didn't care. I tried to pull the window up but it didn't budge. I pulled harder and harder but it was stuck in place. I cursed and punched the house. Then I screamed a curse when I felt my hand pop painfully. Tears ran down my cheeks again and I wished I were dead.**

"**Hey!" Someone yelled from behind me. I gasped and turned. A man stood in the middle of the walkway. He was really tall and very muscular from what I could see in the dark. He was also wearing cut off shorts and nothing else. Seeing a half naked man, well, I freaked. I jumped off the porch and ran. I didn't even no where I was going. Lightening struck and I could see a forest on the side of the house. So I ran towards it. I stumbled and cursed as I pushed my way thru the tree branches and thorns scraped my cheeks and caught in my hair and clothing. I heard footsteps behind me and I tried to run faster. I broke thru all the brush and fell into a small creek. I cringed when dirty water filled my mouth and soaked my hair. I tried to get up but I fell back down when my ankle let out a searing pain. I cried out in pain and clutched my ankle, sitting halfway in muddy water. A big figure burst thru the brush and stopped in front of me. Lightening struck again and it lit up his face. I screamed and tried to get up again but the man pinned me down. I screamed again and threw wild punches at him but he caught my hands in only one of his.**

"**Get off me!" I screamed in anger. He began to get up and I swung a punch at him and hit him in the face. He didn't even wince. But I did. He got off me and I ignored my ankle and began running again as soon as I could stand. But as soon as I began I ran into something hard and fell back into the water and my vision went black.**

**Sam's Pod**

**I carried the girl back to my house with Paul and Jared behind me.**

"**Who is she?" Jared asked. **

"**Probably a homeless girl who was trying to break into my house." I said shrugging as I walked up the porch and unlocked the door.**

"**This must be hers." Paul said and I looked behind me to see him pick up a duffel bag. I switched the lights on and walked into the living room to lay the girl down on the couch.**

"**You want me to call the police?" Jared asked. I thought for a second.**

"**Let me find out who she is first." I said. They nodded before turning to leave. I pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the girl. I studied her face. She looked very familiar. I could see she was a young teenager. Her hair was brown and there were bruises on her face under the mud and leaves. I got a wet rag from the bathroom and wiped off the leaves and mud. I looked over in the corner where he bag sat. I was curios to see if there were stolen items in it or just clothes so I opened to look inside it. Clothes were wadded up inside it and on top of it was a ragged old stuffed bear. I looked thru the clothes but found nothing that looked stolen so I put everything back and turned back to the girl on the couch. I noticed a necklace around her neck and I pulled it out of her shirt to look at it. There was a ring attached to the chain and I could have sworn I saw it somewhere. The girl's eyes popped open and she looked at me with wide eyes. Then she screamed. I moved away from her startled and she struggled to get the blanket off of her. When she finally did, she stood up looking at me with fear in her eyes. I gaped at her. I knew who she looked like now that she was awake and standing. **

**Clair Pov**

**I felt the chain on my neck being moved and I opened my eyes to see the half naked man standing over me looking at my necklace. I screamed and struggled against the blanket that was on top of me. I finally got it off and I stood up ready to fight. He looked at me with his mouth gapped open. Then he snapped out of it and looked at me with narrowed eyes.**

"**Who are you?" He growled. My heart leaped with fear.**

"**C-Clair." I said in a weak voice. **

"**Clair what?" He asked.**

"**Clair Tanner. Who are you?" I asked.**

"**Sam." He said crossing his arms and frowning.**

"**What were you doing trying to get into my window?" He asked.**

"**I was cold and getting wet so I was trying to get in." I said blushing. "I'm sorry." I added.**

"**What were you doing here in the first place?" He asked. I shrugged.**

"**I don't know. I don't even know where I am." I answered crossing my arms and looking down at my feet with tears in my eyes.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, frowning deeper.**

"**I was dropped off here by my dad. He said this is where I'm supposed to live. Then he left." I said my voice cracking.**

"**Mark Tanner?" Sam asked. I looked up and nodded.**

"**Who are you anyway?" I asked. Sam sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. He was shaking slightly. Then he looked up at me with sad eyes.**

"**I'm your brother." He said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clair Pov

"You can stay in here. Is this okay?" Sam asked opening a door and motioning at the cluttered room. There was a bed and a dresser and desk in it. I was in shock. My dad never told me that I had a brother or a mother. I knew I must have a mother somewhere but whenever I'd ask he would get mad and tell me to go to my room. I had been in shock when Sam told me he was my brother. I'd sat on the couch silent. I was too stunned. Sam had sat there quietly waiting for me to break the silence. After aw while he'd cleared his throat.

"It's really late. You should get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He'd said. I only stood and followed him down the hallway.

"Over there is the bathroom." He said pointing at a door by mine.

"That's my room." He said pouting to another door. I walked into the room and he turned on the light. He left then came back with my bag. Then he left shutting the door. I lay down on the bed and cried. I buried my head in my pillow so that maybe Sam wouldn't hear me. I fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were of my father beating me. And then he turned into Sam. I woke up drenched in sweat and tears running down my face. I didn't want to stay here. I didn't want to grow being beaten again. I got up and grabbed my bag before opening my door as quietly as I could. In the bottom of my bag I had at least a hundred dollars. If I spent the money on cheap food until I was far away from here I could try to get a job. I wouldn't have anywhere to stay but I could save up for a place. I know it was a very stupid idea but I didn't want to live in fear all the time. I crept down the hallway and into the living room where the door was. I opened it as quietly as I could and stepped outside. Once outside I ran as fast as I could down the road. I stopped to take a breath and I saw a sign up ahead of me. When I got closer I saw it said Forks. At least I knew what town I was in. I saw headlights ahead of me and I moved farther into the shadows of the trees. The car passed me then I heard the brakes screech to a stop. _Crap!_ I thought. I heard a car door open and then shut. Then the light of a flashlight landed on me. I turned and saw a man holding the flashlight at the back end of the car.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. He came closer and saw he was a police officer. I sighed in relief.

"Yes sir." I said in a shaky voice.

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" He asked. I didn't answer. I really didn't know how to answer.

"Are you running away young lady?" The police man asked walking till he was standing right in front of me. He pointed the flashlight away from me. I didn't answer again. The man sighed then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me. I'll take to the police station and we can call your parents." He said. I gulped but let him lead me to the car. He put me in the back seat and I curled up on the seat while he turned the car around and headed towards the lights I had been walking to. When we got to the station he took me into his office and sat me down in a chair in front of his desk and left the room. He came back with two steaming mugs.

"Now, what's your name?" He asked.

"Clair Tanner." I mumbled sitting back in the chair.

"What's your parent's number so I call them and tell them where you're at?" He said. I looked down at my mug and clenched my jaw.

"I don't have any parents." I mumbled thru clenched teeth. The man was silent.

"Are you staying with anyone?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. So much for running away.

Sam Pov

I stumbled into the kitchen to get the phone. I tried to be quiet so that I wouldn't wake up Clair.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"This is Charlie Swan. I picked up a young lady that was walking down the road and she said she was staying with you. Her name is Clair." Charlie finished. My mouth opened in shock. I took the phone and ran to Clair's room and saw the door open. I looked inside and growled when the bed was empty and her bag was gone. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll be there in a few minutes to pick her up." I said. He hung up and I went to the kitchen and slammed the phone down on the counter before going to get dressed. I had to calm myself down before going into the police station so that I wouldn't phase. Clair was curled up on the bench. She sat up on her knees when I came in. I thanked Charlie then took her arm and led her out to my car. It was silent for a long time. Then I heard a sniff and looked over to see her shaking. She was crying and trying to hide it. She was holding her hand and stroking a black mark in the shape of a hand. I pulled up in front of my house and got out. I went around the car and opened her door and pulled her out gently. She trembled when I touched her arm.

"Clair? I need to ask you something." I said walking up the porch stairs with her bag. Her jaw clenched and I led her inside the house. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Could you roll up your sleeve?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up to reveal what I knew was there. Bruises covered her arm. Some were new but most were old. She had one in the shape of a hand print on her wrist. That's the one she had been rubbing in the car.

"Was it Mark?" I asked trying to stay calm. She swallowed and nodded. Then it hit me.

Clair Pov

"You ran away because you're scared I'm going to hurt you." He said looking at me with a surprised expression. I gulped and didn't answer. He sighed and stood up to rub his eyes. Then he turned and knelt down beside me. He rubbed my shoulder and I winced from the pain. There was a bruise there too.

"I'm _not _going to hurt you Clair." He said. I only looked at him.

"I won't let you go back to him Clair. You're going to stay here with me where you're safe. I swear I will never hurt you." He said. My chest clenched and tears fell down my cheeks. He smoothed my hair away from my forehead and smiled gently.

"Come on." He said standing up and reaching for my hand. I took it and he led me into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for running away." I mumbled. He nodded.

"It's fine. But I'd like to know why you ran last night." He said as I sat down on at the kitchen table and he turn a coffee pot on and sat down beside me. I blushed.

"It startled me seeing a half naked man." I mumbled blushing harder.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He said rubbing the back of his head. I felt my lips twitch up into a slight smile. He smiled. I sat there with my hands in my lap looking at Sam and he looked at me.

"What now?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clair?" I woke up with a gasp and readied myself to punch whoever it was that woke me up. Sam smiled above me. I blushed and sat up and he sat at the end of my bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"It's okay." He said. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was late in the day. I groaned and stretched.

"I just wanted to tell you I have to leave for a while. I'll be back tonight though. You're welcome to anything in the refrigerator and the TV. And if you want to shower there's soap and stuff if you don't have any." He said.

"I'll have Emily take you shopping this weekend for the things you need." He said. I frowned.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." He said.

"Ah ok." I said. He smoothed my hair away and got up. That's when I noticed he was in the same outfit the night before. The shorts and no shoes.

"Do you realize you're not dressed?" I asked. He stopped and looked down and shrugged before going into his bedroom and coming out pulling a t-shirt over his head. He smiled and left. I lay back down and listened for the sound of the car starting. After a few minutes I frowned and got up to look out the window. The car was still there but he wasn't. I shrugged. _Maybe someone picked him up._ I thought turning to my bag and dumping things out on the bed. I began folding them and putting them in the dresser drawer. Then I made the bed and placed my old teddy bear on the pillows. Then I went into the kitchen to fix me something to eat. After that I went into the living room and turned on the TV and fell asleep on the couch. I groaned and stretched my aching back and went back into my room to get clean clothes so I could take a shower. I looked at the soap in the bathroom and sighed. It looked like I would smell like a male until I got some things. I guess it didn't matter. As long as I was clean. I took a long hot shower. The hot water felt good against my aching back and bruises. I got out, dried off, and dressed before walking into the kitchen. I noticed the refrigerator was open. _That's weird. _I thought. I walked over to push it closed and a man stood up from behind it. I screamed and backed up against the counter and the man looked at me shocked. He closed the refrigerator door and began to walk over to me. I turned to run to my room and ran right smack into somebody's chest. I looked up at another half naked man and screamed and back up into the first man. Sam pushed the second man aside and grabbed my shoulder's.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. I pointed at the half naked men in the kitchen. I could see Sam was trying to hide his smile.

"Their friends of mine. They won't hurt you." He said soothingly pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around him still trembling. He let me go but still held his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at the floor.

"This is Paul." I looked up at Sam pointed to the man behind me.

"And Embry." He said pointing to the one by the refrigerator. I nodded but didn't say anything. I was still scared. I looked from Sam to the two guys. Embry looked only a little bit older than me. But they were all wearing shorts and nothing else. I frowned at that.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's…" I stopped. I didn't want to sound like I was complaining. It's just that I haven't been around half naked men and it was really making me uncomfortable. I felt my cheeks turned red and I pointed at Sam's chest. He frowned and looked down. Then he laughed realizing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me uncomfortable." I muttered. Sam laughed again and patted my shoulder before turning down the hallway and going into his room. Paul and Embry looked at me confused and I blushed harder. Sam came back with a shirt and jean's on holding two more t-shirts. He threw them and the two guys. Embry smiled at me as he pulled the shirt over his head and I got a weird feeling.

"I have to leave again. I sort of just came to check on you. You know… to make sure…" He stopped rubbing the back of his head.

"To make sure I didn't run away again?" I asked smiling. He chuckled and nodded.

"I won't run away again." I said crossing my arms and feeling guilty. The corner of Sam's mouth lifted and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I looked at him with wide eyes and he chuckled again. He backed away and grabbed Paul's arms as he moved to the back door.

"Come on Embry!" Sam called. Embry stood there by the refrigerator looking at me with a slight smile and a weird look in his eyes. I sucked in a breath and held it there staring at him. Sam walked back into the house with a scowl on his face and grabbed Embry by the arm and yanked him outside.

"I'll be back soon." He said before shutting the door. I shivered and went into my bedroom. I brushed out my hair and lay down on the bed and hugged my pillow. I closed my eyes and a face popped up in my head. I tried to shake Embry out of my head but I couldn't. I kept seeing his dark eyes with that weird gleam in them. It didn't scare me like it had when dad's friends looked at me. I shivered at the thought of them looking at me. I stopped trying to shake the image of Embry out of my head and smiled into the pillow. I fell asleep and dreamed of him. I was standing in the forest looking up at the stars in the night sky. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned against his chest. We sat down on the ground and he stroked the scars of my father's wrath that were on my hands. We didn't do anything.

We just sat there. Looking at the dark sky. I woke up and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. _What the crap am I doing! _I screamed in my head and I beat the pillow with a grunt before burying my head in my pillow and screaming into it. _I don't even know him! Why do I always like the guys I can't have him? _I yelled at myself. I got up and stomped out of my room to the bathroom. I opened the door and stomped out. Right into Embry. Without his shirt on. Again. I gasped and stepped back and tripped over my feet. He grabbed me and pulled me upright and my heart stopped. This guy had no idea that I had just had the best dream of my life six minutes before.

"You okay?" He asked holding back a smile. I blushed and nodded.

"Sam is over at Emily's and he wants me to take you over there." Embry said jerking his thumb behind him. I did the stupid thing and looked over his shoulder to see what he was pointing at. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and he smiled. I couldn't help staring at his wonderful smile. It reminded me of my dream and I relived my dream in my head.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked after a minute. I jerked back to reality and blushed again.

"Hang on." I muttered walking around him. It was dark in the hallway and I ran smack into my door. I could have died at this point. I heard Embry cough and I turned around with my hand to my forehead. He was turned around but I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. I cursed under my breath and I heard he cough again. I stomped into my room and slammed the door.

" You stupid little-" I called myself several names while I changed into something nicer and shoved my feet into my shoes before walking out of the room to the bathroom so I could brush my hair. I walked out into the living room where Embry was laying on the couch. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Once again I was struck again by his smile. He motioned for me to follow him and I followed him out the door. Stumbling like an idiot all the way out to the truck that waited in the driveway beside Sam's car. He opened the door for me and I pulled myself up. I thought my clumsiness couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. It did get worse. My foot slipped and somehow managed to slam right into his stomach. He grunted in pain and I fell splat onto the gravel. I looked up at him bent over holding his stomach.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped out standing up. I had never blushed so hard in my life. He waved it away.

"It's fine." He said standing up again but he still had his hand on his stomach. I turned to get in the truck again but he lifted me up easily and sat e in my seat. I stared at him shocked as he shut my door and walked around the truck to the driver's side.

"So tell me about yourself. Are you clumsy?" He asked looking at me with a smile. I blushed even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clair Pov**

**I liked Emily a lot. She was very nice. I had been a little shocked when I saw the scars down the side of her face at first. But now, because of her being so nice and all, I didn't pay any attention to them. She made dinner and soon there were more people there with us. They were all guys. And they knew about me. Sam, Emily and I were outside on the front porch after dinner.**

"**So you need to go shopping this weekend?" Emily asked. I blushed and nodded.**

"**Yesterday morning my dad just threw random things in my bag. Most of the things are too small." I muttered playing with a loose string at the bottom of my shirt. Emily got up from where she was sitting on Sam's lap and sat down next to me. She put her arms around me.**

"**I'm so sorry for what you've gone thru." She said gently. I smiled at her and shook my head.**

"**It's fine. I'm gone from that." I said. She chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Everyone came out of the house and told us goodbye. I couldn't look at all them. I was starting to get used to the whole half naked thing but I was still wondering why they didn't wear anything else. Embry lingered behind all of them. He was looking at me with a half smile.**

"**Stay safe." He said before turning and following everyone else. I blushed harder as Sam and Emily chuckled. Embry had told them all about me stumbling around the house and kicking him in the stomach. Sam said goodnight to Emily and kissed her before she wrapped her arms around me and said goodnight.**

"**How are we getting home?" I asked. Sam pointed to the truck.**

"**Embry left his truck with me." He said. That only made me wonder how Embry got home. I shrugged it off. **_**He's a guy that goes around in nothing but shorts. He's probably running home. **_**I thought as Sam helped me up into the truck. I was careful this time. I was all of a sudden really tired. So I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window and fell asleep. I had the worst dream ever. I dreamed of my father again. His friends were with him and this time they did more than just beat me. I woke up in my bed sweaty and tears pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the sobs that shook my body and rang around the room. I didn't hear Sam come into my room but when he wrapped his arms around me I hugged him tightly and cried into his bare shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just stroked my hair and let me cry. After a long time my sobs turned to sniffles and Sam pulled away to look me in the eye.**

"**What happened?" He asked softly. I told him about the dream and when I finished, Sam wrapped his arms around me and his grip was really tight this time. Like he was protecting me. He was shaking slightly.**

"**Nothing like that will ever happen to you Clair." He said in a hard voice. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest.**

"**Here." He said standing up and pulling me with him. He lay down on the bed and I curled up by his side. He wrapped his arms around me again. I shook in his arms and sniffed back the tears that wanted to spill again.**

"**Clair?" He asked softly.**

"**What?" I asked in a cracked voice.**

"**He never did touch you did he?" He asked. I shuddered but didn't answer.**

"**What did he do? Did him…" Sam stopped and I pulled away to look at him.**

"**He came home drunk one night but didn't do anything more than… you know." I closed my eyes horrified by the memory. Sam began to shake.**

"**How old were you?" He asked in a voice that held anger. **

"**Twelve." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. Sam's grip around me tightened and a growl ripped from his chest. I pulled back startled.**

"**I'm sorry Clair. It just angers me when I think of him touching you." He said quickly. I inched forward slowly and soon relaxed into his arms.**

"**I'm going to protect you from that kind of stuff Clair." Sam said before kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and felt another tear escape. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep. **

**I was wakened by Sam again the next morning saying he had to go again.**

"**I'm not sure when I'll be back." He said pulling a shirt over his head. Then he left my room and came back a second later with a slip of paper.**

"**This is Emily's number in case something happens." He said handing it to me. I looked at it and saw three numbers on it.**

"**What's the other number's Sam?" I asked frowning.**

"**That's Jacob's dad and Charlie Swan." He said. I shook my head.**

"**I'll see you later." He said walking out of my room with a wave. I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. After a while I got up to get dressed and fix me something to eat. I spent the day the same as I had the day before. Lying around doing nothing. I got pretty tired of that soon. So I got up from, put shoes on and went outside. I decided to take a little walk in the woods. Then a hand grabbed me from behind and I screamed and jerked around. Embry stood behind me with a smirk.**

"**Where are you going?" He asked. I was stunned by his looks again. He was shirtless (big surprise there) and barefoot. I wondered if they get sick a lot.**

"**I was going for a walk." I said in a high voice. I cursed mentally. Why did he do this to me whenever he was around? I shouldn't act like this around him. **_**It's a silly crush. He could never love you Clair.**_** I thought and I knew my face fell a little. How could I even think I guy as cute as him would think I'm pretty. Me with my boring long brown hair, green eyes, and I wasn't really a skinny person. That made me feel even worse about my silly crush. He was tall, slim, and drop dead gorgeous. He was only hanging around because he was friends with my brother.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked frowning. I shook my head.**

"**You might not want to go out there alone. I'll come with you." He said. My heart beat quickened. **_**Stop it! Stop it! Stop IT! **_**I screamed inside my head. I only nodded and he smiled and led into the forest.**

"**Wait." I said stopping. Embry stopped and turned to look at me with concern.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed down at his feet.**

"**Don't you need shoes?" I asked blushing. **

"**No." He said chuckling and looking down at his feet.**

"**What if you step on something sharp?" I asked. He only chuckled and took my elbow. We walked for a long time in silence before he spoke.**

"**Seeing as how you're going to be living with Sam from now on and you'll be going to school with me and couple of the other guys, I'd like to get to know you." He said. I felt my stomach clench when I heard him mention school.**

"**W-w-what would you like to know?" I asked cursing my stuttering. He stopped next to a fallen log and sat down. I stood there with my hands in my pocket.**

"**Sit down." He said. I did and looked down at the wet ground.**

"**What are your favorite things to do?" Embry asked before swung his leg over the tree so he was facing me.**

"**Um…" Was all I said. He chuckled.**

"**What kind of music do you like?" He asked.**

"**Different things. I like mostly everything. I like Celtic Woman, Pink, Avril Lavigne, and Three Doors Down." I answered shrugging. He smiled warmly at me and my heart beat faster again. I was never going to get over the crush. After a while of him asking me questions, like, "What kind of food do I like?" "What are my favorite movies?" things like that, I felt comfortable with him and he even made me laugh. He was the first guy, besides Sam, that I felt comfortable around. After a while my stomach growled and Embry said we should probably go back to the house. I blushed and nodded. He stood up and took my hand. I sucked a mouth full of air and my eyes widened. The corner of his mouth lifted and I blushed harder. We went back to the house in silence before he began to talk again. When we got to the house I made us both something to eat and we went into the living room. We sat there and talked more. Then he stopped and looked out the window.**

"**Someone just pulled up." He said. I looked out and my mouth dropped open in shock. Mark Tanner was there in the driveway. I felt bile rising in my throat. I swallowed it down and looked at Embry with pleading eyes.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked concerned.**

"**I-it's m-my d-d-d-dad." I whimpered. Embry looked at me confused then anger flashed in his eyes. I jumped when I heard the banging on the door. I got up on shaky legs and walked towards the door. Embry grabbed my arm in a tight grip.**

"**What are you doing?" He hissed.**

"**I-I-I have to get the door." I said in a weak voice.**

"**No stay here. I'll call Sam." Embry said. I sat down again feeling nauseated.**

"**Lay down on couch." He whispered before walking quietly to the kitchen. I lay down and shook violently. Then there was a crash and I sat up straight with a gasp and I heard the thumping of my father's boots on the floor. Memory's flashed thru my head. A little girl sat in a corner shaking in fear as her father and his friends gathered around her. Then her father slapped her. I came back to reality and dad stood in the doorway to the living room. He had a sick smile on his face. The bile rose again and it took all I had not throw up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clair Pov**

"**Hello Clair." My father said leaning against the doorframe. I clutched at my knees that I had just realized I'd brought up to my chest. I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat but it no good and it wasn't letting me breath.**

"**I got home yesterday and Lisa asked where you were." He said crossing his legs and folding his arms. I gasped for breath as sweat broke out on my forehead.**

"**Mitch and Drake miss you too." He said and it took all I had not throw up. My heart beat was so loud I almost couldn't hear him. Mitch and Drake were his friends. The ones that had watched my father and laughed as he touched me.**

"**Lisa got mad and won't let me in the house. So I decided the only thing to do was to come get you." He said standing up strait again and taking a step forward. **

"**No!" I gasped as tears began to fill my eyes. He laughed lightly.**

"**Come on sweetie. **_**I **_**miss you too." He said with a mock pout. It made me cringe. I shook with fear and I felt something warm and wet on my hands. I glanced down and saw little trickles of blood on my hands where I had been digging my nails into them.**

"**Want daddy to fix that for you?" Dad asked and I looked up and gasped when I saw he was standing right above me.**

"**Please…" I whimpered but couldn't get the rest out. I choked back a sob and cried out in pain when dad grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked m neck back.**

"**You don't need your clothes." He hissed before yanking me up from the couch by my hair and dragging me outside to his car. He slung me into the backseat and before I could do anything he was in the front seat and speeding down the road. I cried harder than I had in my life. I was scared and my neck hurt. He didn't say anything for a long time. After about and hour of driving I was still bawling my eyes out. What went thru my mind was why Embry hadn't hurried? If he'd hurried I'd probably still be with them. Well… maybe not. I didn't know. I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life. The past couple of days I'd been happy and not worrying about what would happen to me in the next hour or so. Now I was back to being scared out of my mind.**

"**Will you **_**shut up**_**?" Dad hissed glaring back at me. I covered my mouth with my hands to try and stifle my sobs. There was no telling what he would do to me if I kept crying. I finally got to settle myself down to where I was only sniffling. But I still shivered uncontrollably. I closed my eyes tightly and I tried not to start crying again when images of Embry popped up behind my eyelids. Tears squeezed out of the corners of my eyes and I choked back a sob.**

"**Come on child." Dad said above my head. I gasped and remembered what had happened. I looked out the window and saw it was dark. But we weren't home yet. We were in a hotel parking lot. Dad grumbled and grabbed hold of my arm roughly and pulled me out of the car. I gasped in pain and he rolled his eyes.**

"**You let someone yank you out of the car and see how you like it." I hissed angrily. I wasn't scared anymore. I'd passed the scared and sad phase and now I was just angry. I'd been in heaven and Satan had yanked me out down to hell. I yanked my arm away from him and he glared rearing his hand back and slapping me hard in the face. I gasped but refused to cry in pain. He took me by the arm and basically dragged me to a door. He pulled a key out and unlocked it before pushing me into the room. I lost my balance and ended up sprawled out on the floor. He rolled his eyes again and roughly picked me up before putting me on the unmade bed.**

"**I'm going out for supper and I don't need you running away." He said while turning to a bag lying beside the bed. He threw a few pairs of clothes out of it and pulled out a rope and duct tape. He tied my hands to the headboard of the bed before wrapping tape around my feet and a piece on my mouth. He must have been watching too much TV. He kissed my forehead ruffled my hair.**

"**I'll be back soon don't worry." He said with a wink. My stomach clenched and I felt tears pricking my eyes again. I inhaled shakily and he laughed before leaving. I listened for the car to start and waited till it was gone before I tried to scream and struggled against my binds. After a while I went limp and let the tears fall from my eyes. I shook with sobs. I would die this time I wouldn't. I was never going to go back to Sam and Embry. I would live my life in fear with Mark Tanner and be raped every night. And there would be nothing I could. I made up my mind that when he comes back and he tries to touch me, I will put up a fight until he beats me to death. I'd rather die then live in pain and fear. In my mind I said goodbye to Embry and Sam and all the rest of them. I apologized to Emily for not being able to go shopping with her. I made myself stop crying and clenched my jaw when I heard the car come back after a few hours. I made myself stop shaking when I heard his drunken cursing. I new he would be going to a bar or something where there were drinks. Now came my death. He came and stood against the closed door with a smile. He walked over to the bed slowly and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran thru my body. He pulled out a knife and cut the tape at my feet before untying the ropes. **_**Goodbye Sam. **_**I thought. He pulled the tape off my mouth and I winced at that before rubbing my sore wrists. I looked at him and tried to gather my strength. Then I did it. I punched him where it hurt with all my strength. He yelled in pain and sank to the ground. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. But he grabbed my ankle and I fell hitting my head on a chair. I could feel blood on the side of my head as my vision swam. Dad looked down at me with anger burning in his eyes. He pulled me up and slammed me down on the bed. I screamed in pain when his fist slammed into my shoulder. I heard a crack and my shoulder ached and tears spilled out as he punched my stomach. I heard another crack and I thought I would throw from the feeling. By the time he was done with my punishment I was nothing but a bloody mass. Many places on my body bled. My vision was beginning to go black and I knew I was dying. I heard a crash and a growl before I looked up and saw huge black mass. Then Embry's face above mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying in the back seat of a car with my head in someone's lap. A warm hand was stroking my forehead. My body ached and when I tried to sit up I cried out in pain. My arm was broken and I could feel something sticky on my forehead.

"Stay down Clair." Sam said from above me. Then it all came back of what happened I really wanted to know what that big black mass had been. I told asked Sam this and his froze.

"You need to rest Clair." He said in a tight voice.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a weak voice as I tried to sit up again.

"It wasn't that hard now please stay still before you hurt yourself even more." He hissed pushing me back down. I gave up and closed my eyes tight against the sickening pain in my arm.

"Thank you Sam." I muttered before my sight went black again.

(A few days later)

I hated being in hospitals. I wanted out so bad. It was depressing. I couldn't help but think about above me there was someone probably dying. I swallowed and my hands shook. At least I was going home as soon as Sam got here with Emily. She was bringing me clothes. My wrist was broken and bruises covered me from head to toe. But I don't think I could get any happier. Mark Tanner was in jail and I would live with Sam the rest of my life. Well at least until I was an adult. I would never have to see that man I called father. I was sitting in the hospital bed with a pen writing lyrics to my favorite songs down on the cast on my arm when Sam and Emily came in. Sam sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me into a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. Emily stood back smiling at us.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked still holding me.

"Fine. Just please get me out of here. I don't like hospitals." I said still not letting go.

"I brought you some clothes. So if Sam could step out for a second so you can get dressed we'll leave." Emily said. I let go of him and he stood up and smiled before leaving the room. Emily sat a bag down in a chair and began to pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I washed all of your clothes. And as soon as you're well enough I'm going to take you shopping so we can fix up your room. I stopped by a store yesterday and bought you a couple of things." She said helping me out of the bed.

"Thanks Emily." I said wincing a little. We were finally walking out of the hospital to Sam's car in the parking lot.

(Later on that evening)

"Sam it's still light outside." I said pointing to the window.

"I know but you just got back from the hospital." He said crossing his arms.

"So…" I said folding my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"So you're tired and need sleep." He said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm tired?" I asked cocking an eyebrow amusedly. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just get in bed." He said.

"It's seven. It's still early." I said walking past him into the kitchen to get water.

"I'm in charge of you now. That means do as I say." Sam said following me.

"Yeah and that also means I'm supposed to because you trouble." I said sarcastically.

"I need to shower anyway." I said wincing at my reflection in the window above the sink.

"Fine. I'll give you till nine then you will go to bed." Sam said sighing. I blinked leaning against the counter holding my glass of water.

I shook my head.

"Nine-thirty." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

I sighed

"Ten." He said.

I smirked.

"Ten-thirty. _That_ is as high as I'm going." He said holding up his hand.

"Fine." I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm gonna go shower." I said when he didn't say anything else. He smirked this time as I passed him. The rest of the time I had before I was told to go to bed I spent on the couch with Sam. He let turn the TV on any channel I wanted to no matter what was on. Although I think I saw him cringe when I stopped on the channel that was playing _Van Helsing. _I heard a growl and I looked at Sam with a frown.

"Getting into the movie are we?" I asked nodding my head at the screen where Velkan was turning into a werewolf. Sam didn't say anything just smiled slightly. The movie ended and immediately Sam told me to go to bed.

"Fine." I muttered getting up off the couch and going into my room. While I'd been in the hospital Emily had gone out and bought me piles of pillows. I lay down in them with a sigh of relief. Sam was right I was tired. I fell asleep soon but it wasn't long before I woke up drenched in sweat and shivering from my nightmare of my dad. It was the first one since Sam, Embry and Paul had come and saved me. I was scared about the fact that I'd seen my dad again but that wasn't all that was wrong. I'd seen the big black mass again and I was still wondering what that had been and why Embry didn't seem to notice it when he was knelt at my side. I got up from the bed and made my way to Sam's room with a pillow in my hand. All week I'd been asking him about it but he always changed the subject. I might have sounded like a child but I was dying to know what it was. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside the room. I could see from the moonlight coming in thru his window. Sam lay on the bed with one of his arms hanging off the bed and a pillow over his head. I could here his muffled snores as I walked up to the side of the bed.

"Sam?" I asked touching his shoulder but he didn't wake up.

"Sam." I said louder shaking him. He only twitched.

"Sam!" I yelled whacking him with my pillow. He sat up with a gasp wide eyed. He looked at me panting with wide eyes.

"What did you do that for?" He asked breathless.

"I'm sorry bit you wouldn't wake up." I said shrugging.

"It's okay." He sighed rubbing the back of his head and lying back down.

"I want to ask you something." I said clasping my hands in front of me nervously.

"Couldn't wait till morning?" He asked looking at me with a raised brow. I shook my head and he sighed.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what that big black mass was in the room when you guys saved me last week was." I said. I stared at me for a second before sighing and dropping his head in his hands.

"Before I tell you please promise me you won't be scared. I swear I will never hurt you." He said a little muffled by his hands.

"I-I promise." I said nervously. He swung his legs out of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hand.

"It was me." He said. I blinked at him and frowned.

"Huh?" I said.

"It was me. The big black was a wolf and the wolf was me." Sam said sighing.

"Okay I was just wondering what it was. Thanks." I said turning around about to leave.

"Clair I wouldn't lie to you it was me. I'm a werewolf." He said standing up. I turned to look at him with my arms crossed.

"Werewolves are not real." I said shaking my head.

"Yes they are." Sam said slowly.

"Fine whatever." I said turning. Suddenly Sam was there grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his room. I heard a growl and I tried to pull my hand away.

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked shocked. He turned and growled again grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen and out the back door. He stopped in the middle of the backyard.

"Turn around for a second." He said. I turned and began to walk back to the house.

"Stay where you are." He ordered. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I cringed when I saw mud caked to the bottom of my bare feet. Then I felt something brushed my shoulder.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Sam?" I asked frowning. Still nothing and something brushed my shoulder again.

"Sam?" I asked and this time my voice quivered.

"I'm turning around." I said in a shaky voice before I turned and bumped my face against something. I heard a growl and my eyes widened at what I saw. A huge black wolf stood in front of me. Or maybe I should tower over me.

"Sam?" I asked shivering. The wolf gave a nod. Then I did what any teenaged girl would do when they find out their brother is a dog. I screamed bloody murder and ran for my life. But it was muddy and I slipped.

"Clair it's okay." I heard Sam yell after me and I scrambled to my feet again but this time Sam grabbed me from behind. I screamed and kicked at him but he held me tight against his chest and covered my mouth. I bit his hand and he cried out in pain.

"Clair please I swore I wouldn't hurt you." He said pleadingly. I finally stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. After a few seconds he sighed and turned me around.

"I'm not going to hurt you Clair." He said brushing a piece of my wild hair out of my eyes.

"I swear it." He said. I sighed and nodded still shaking a little from the shock.

"Come on let go inside." He said leading me into the house. He led me into my room and sat me down on my bed before sitting down beside me. He pulled me close and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I think we have to be the weirdest people in the world." I said frowning. Sam chuckled and stroked my hair.

"I'm an abused teenager whose brother is a dog." I said and Sam laughed again.

"You need to go to bed." He said kissing my forehead and standing up.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe your kicking me out of my own room." I said watching Sam move my bags into his room.

"It's only for a week while I fix your room up." Sam said rolling his eyes. Sam had decided that since I was going to live with him I needed a special room. Even though I told him I didn't mind my room the way it was. But he wouldn't listen to me and before I knew it, he was moving my bags into his room and he was sleeping in the living room. Even though it was kind of funny getting up in the middle of the night and looking in the living room where he was to see his feet hanging off the couch the first night.

"Won't it take longer than a week to fix my room?" I asked frowning.

"Not when you got four werewolves working on it." He said with a wink. Oh yeah. All the guys he had introduced me to, Embry included, were all werewolves. Most girls' older brothers go out get drunk and hang with girls. My brother goes out and howls at the moon. Okay maybe I haven't seen them howl at the moon. Doesn't mean they don't though.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you out to pick a color." Sam said as he put my bags down on the floor.

"Can I change the sheets?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked looking at me with a frown.

"You're a dog. You run around outside barefoot." I said.

"Hey! I shower before I go to bed." He said defensively.

"I was teasing." I said with a laugh. He growled and pushed me on the bed so he could get passed me to the door.

" Ow!" I cried faking like he had hurt my arm. Even though I'd landed on my butt he didn't know that. He rushed back over already panicking.

"Clair I'm sorry I was only playing I didn't mean to hurt you!" He cried. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door laughing. I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He followed with a glare.

"That wasn't funny." He said leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"I thought it was." I said smiling. He ruffled my hair and I moved away.

"Don't touch the hair." I said with a glare. I hated it when people played with my hair. I turned to walk away and he latched his arms around me and ruffled my hair with both hands.

"Stop it!" I cried trying to wriggle away from him. "Down bad dog!" I cried. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk.

"Good dog." I said pushing hair out my eyes. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. I followed him and looked at the sofa that still his blankets and pillow on it.

"You know I can sleep on the couch if you want." I said. Sam turned with a frown.

"No. you have a broken arm. You're sleeping in the bed." He said sternly.

"Fine. Whatever." I sighed sitting down on the couch right as someone knocked on the door. Sam moved to get it before I could get up. Paul, Jared and Embry walked in the door. My heart throbbed harder and I stopped breathing when Embry looked at me and smiled. Paul looked at me and raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Clair I have to go out for a while." Sam said walking back to me.

"I want you to stay in the house. Watch TV or something." He said.

"Yes sir." I said, mockingly and Embry smirked. My breathing stopped again and Sam looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Why?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know how long I'll be out tonight so just fix whatever you find to eat." Sam said hugging me before standing.

"And be in bed by ten thirty." He added looking at me sternly.

"Ah come on Sa-"

"No!" He interrupted pointing at me as he backed up to the door. Embry was behind them and he winked before walking out of my sight, leaving me with my mouth hanging open and not able to breathe. I buried my head in the couch arm and moaned. I sat up and crossed my legs on the sofa and looked at the black screen on the TV. I sighed and shook my head while reaching for the remote. I groaned after going to every channel and nothing was on. I looked out the window and saw it had started to rain. I began to wonder what it was like being a werewolf. I shook my head and turned back to the TV where a wolf man was howling at the moon. I cracked up and changed the channel thinking of Sam and his friends. Sam still wasn't home at ten thirty, according to Sam that's my bedtime, so I stayed on the sofa watching TV with my feet up on the sofa arm. It began to thunder and lightening outside. Soon rain was pouring and it was very loud on the metal roof of Sam's house. I always got nervous whenever there were thunder storms so I wrapped myself in a ball and shivered every time lightening lit up the window behind the TV. Then, just when I thought it could get any worse, the whole room went black. At first I panicked, thinking I had gone blind, then lightening lit the dark outside and I realized the power went out.

"Ah crap." I moaned standing up with a groan. Sam had to have a flashlight or a candle and matches somewhere in this house. I made my way blindly towards the kitchen cursing when I stubbed my toe on something; I think the wall, when I turned a corner. Then there was another flash of lightening and I sighed in relief when I saw I was face to face with the refrigerator. When there was another flash of lightening I used the light to find the counter. Then I found the drawers and prayed there was a match box or flashlight. The first drawer was where the knives and forks. Of course my hand didn't come out of there with being stuck by a sharp knife. I slammed that drawer closed and opened the next. Dishtowels were in that one. The next drawer, I smiled in triumph when I found a flashlight. I flicked it on and sighed in relief. I stood in the kitchen not sure what to do now that I had the flashlight. I sighed and decided that I'd better find a candle and matches. I was scared the flashlight might die. So I searched the kitchen but couldn't find one. I made my way to the bathroom. I searched there but didn't find anything. So then I went to the hall closet and was happy to see two jar candles and a pack of matches. What I really got excited about was at the bottom of the closet was a radio. I grabbed that as well and carried the things back to the living room and sat down on the floor. I lit the two candles and placed them in front of me and turned the flashlight off so I could save the battery. It was still dark in the room but they candles gave out enough light to see what I was doing with the radio. I couldn't believe my luck when opened the back and found batteries in it. I turned it on a searched for a station and stopped when I heard one of my favorite songs. I got up and lay down on the couch again and mouthed the words to the song. After about an hour the power was still of and the thunder had gotten louder so I turned the radio up as loud as it would go. I winced at loud music but as long as I couldn't the thunder I was happy. I began singing loudly to the music, still lying on the sofa with my eyes closed, and I didn't hear the front door open.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes trying on all our clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones._

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's. Pulling to _

_The parties trying to get a little bit tipsy._

"Having fun?" My eyes popped open at the voice above me and I stared up at the amused face of Paul. I screamed in surprise and he bent down to turn off the radio.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused when the room was quiet, except for muffled laughter and I looked around Paul to see Embry and Jared behind him. My face felt like it was on fire by this time.

"Dying in embarrassment." I muttered covering my face with my hands.

"Well Sam sent us to get you because it's starting to flood and a tree limb fell on the power line." Paul said picking up the flashlight and blew out the candles.

"So take this and pack a bag of clothes to take to Emily's." He added. I nodded and stood up. Paul handed me the flashlight and sat down on the couch while I stomped passed Jared and Embry, still laughing their heads off, to pack. I went the bathroom and splashed cold water over my burning face and looked in the mirror.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself before leaving the bathroom and picking up the backpack I'd found under Sam's bed when I was looking for something smaller to pack my clothes in instead of taking my big duffel bag.

"Ready?" Paul asked from the sofa. I nodded; face pointing at the floor, going red again. Paul got up and walked passed me, Embry and Jared following. When Embry went by he smiled at me and I blushed harder. He grabbed my elbow gently, the one that wasn't broken, and took my bag, leading me out the front door. I shut it closed behind us and turned only to back up with a gasp when I saw two wolves standing where Jared and Paul should have been. I heard a chuckle and looked at Embry.

"The roads are flooding so we have to carry you there." Embry said and the next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was walking down the front steps. He walked over to the nearest wolf, I didn't know if it was Jared or Paul, and lifted me up onto his back. I looked down at him in shock and he chuckled again.

"I'll meet you at Emily's." Embry said.

"Wait. Who am I sitting on?" I asked.

"Paul." He answered before stepping back. Paul shifted underneath me and then he was running and I was screaming. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the fur. _Don't puke, don't puke. Do not puke! _I told myself over and over again. A few minutes later he came to a halt and I lurched forward. I realized I was having hard time breathing and Paul shook under me. It took me a moment to realize he was laughing. I rose up and glared at the back of his bent head.

"Hey Clair." I swiveled around, slipping to the side, to see Sam standing on my right. Then I heard a noise and looked around my other side to see Jared and Embry, in wolf form of course, looking at me and shaking slightly. I glared at them and looked back down at Sam. He was smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"So you like music I take it." He said folding his arms.

"Shut up." I hissed swinging my leg over and jumping down. I lost my balance and fell on my butt in the mud with a gasp and Sam started laughing.

"That's enough. Come inside with me Clair and out of the rain." Emily said pushing Sam out of her way and holding her out for mine. I smiled and took it and she helped me up.

( I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately! But I'm coming back to it so just hang with me and keep reading. Thank you all so much for all the great reviews!!)


	8. Chapter 8

I was in trouble. I just knew it. It was the second week of school, I'm glad I got here in the middle of summer so I wouldn't have to start later then the rest of the kids in my class, and I'd gotten in trouble! It wasn't my fault. At least not _entirely _my fault. The first day, I met a girl, Josephine, who was really shy but really nice. We hit it off real well. Then today at lunch is when it went bad. We sat at a table and, apparently, it was the table the preppy stuck up cheerleaders wanted to sit at. So Josephine stood up before the leader, a blonde stick of a girl, could get the rest of the words out of her mouth. Which really were only "Get up losers". I didn't stand up. She got mad and tried to get me to get up. But I stayed where I was. So she began to walk passed me with a huff. When she passed me she "accidentally" spilt pink lemon aid down my back. Well that set me off so I stood up, grabbed her sandwich, pulled it apart, and rubbed the mayonnaise down the back of her blue button down shirt. I know I shouldn't have, but that white button down I was wearing came from Emily that didn't have to buy it for me but did anyway. Well so happened the principal came in at that moment, saw me and took me to his office. After that I had detention for the day. When I came out Josephine was there waiting for me. We went to our next class and after that everything went good. Until I had to go the bathroom. I was in the bathroom washing my hands when two of those cheerleaders came in. they saw me and glared and went to whatever they came in there for. I really didn't want to go back to class so I stood there looking at my reflection. I smelt something and looked over and saw smoke coming out of the stalls. I gasped and the door opened to reveal the two cheerleaders. Each with a cigarette in there hands. They smiled and walked out towards me.

"Want one?" One of them, another bleached blonde, asked holding out a box and the other held out a match box.

"No." I said stiffly and began to walk out of the bathroom. But they stepped sideways and blocked my path. The girl with the match box, a red head, stepped forward with a smirk.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want one." I said slowly like I was talking to a child. She raised a brow and struck a match while the blonde stepped closer and held out a cigarette while the red head struck a match and stepped up so she was right in my face and I could smell the smoke on her breath. I waved in front of my face but didn't step back. She held the match up close to my face and I got nervous. I pushed her away and she dropped the match. Then she looked at me angrily, struck a match, grabbed the cigarette and lit it. Then she tossed it at me. I did the stupid and caught. But I dropped as soon as the burning end touched my finger. I dropped it right in the trash can where all the paper towels were and the trashcan and flames caught on the paper. The two girls screamed, dropped the matches and the cigarettes, and ran. I looked at the trashcan in shock before I was able to move. I turned the faucet on and used my cupped hands to throw water on the fire but it did no good. Then a hand grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me back. A couple of male teachers began using a coffee cup one of them had been carrying to put water on the fire and it was out in seconds. I turned my head to see who had hold of me to see the principal glaring down at me. Then I looked at the floor and saw the cigarette pack and matches and knew there was no way I would get of this so I just slumped my shoulders and kept my mouth clamped shut. Now I was being led out of the school by Sam, whose grip was really tight on my shoulders by the way. We got to his truck and he opened the door for me and I got in, pulling my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them. I heard Sam get in the truck and shut his door.

"Clair what happened?" He asked and I looked up at him from under my hair. I could he was gripping the steering wheel hard and he looked like he was clenching his jaw. I sighed and explained about what happened at lunch and then what happened in the bathroom. He was silent for a long time before he sighed and rested his forehead against the wheel. Then he did what I least expected. He started laughing. I gaped at him and he finally looked up after a few seconds.

"I'm not laughing at you Clair." He said. "I just never thought I would be in this situation. At least not for a long time after me and Emily get married." He said looking down with a grin.

"You and Emily are getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were going to tell you tonight." Sam said looking at me with a sheepish smile. I smiled slightly.

"Congrats to you both." I said. Sam nodded and started the truck after a few minutes.

"I know this whole thing wasn't your fault. But… you could have just ignored what happened at lunch." Sam began looking nervous.

"She stained my shirt." I said folding my arms knowing what was coming. I could feel it.

"Yes but… she's just a spoiled brat. And you know that Clair. So… because of your actions at lunch… you're grounded for the rest of this week." He said the last part fast as he pulled out of the parking lot. I gaped at him, feeling anger bubbling in my chest and my face getting red. I gritted my teeth.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're grounded for the rest of this week." He said again looking ahead at the road.

"Why!" I cried glaring at him. "You know it was her fault! I don't care if she was a spoiled brat! It's not my fault!" I screamed as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I know it wasn't your fault Clair. But you could have just gone and changed." Sam said in a hard voice. I cursed and sank down in my seat glaring at the wind shield.

"And don't use that language." He added with a sigh. I glared at him and threw the word that rhymes with 'duck' at him. He looked at me with a raised brow and dark eyes.

"Fine if you're going to be that way, two weeks you're grounded." He said. I gaped at him and he looked back at the road.

"You can't ground me! You're _not _my father!" I cried.

"No but I'm your older brother _and _your living in _my _house. This puts me in control of you." He said as he pulled up into his driveway. I opened my door before he stopped the truck and stomped to the front door. I yanked at the doorknob but it wouldn't open. I yelled curses at it and tried to open it again but it refused to budge. Sam walked up behind me and pushed me aside with a sigh and pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. He opened the door and stood back. I glared at him and walked inside, throwing my backpack as went which made a loud crashing noise as it landed on the coffee table and knocked a jar candle to the floor.

"Clair." Sam said in a warning tone. I flicked him off and stomped to my room. Unfortunately Sam followed me. I slammed my door in his face and locked it before throwing myself down on the bed and covering my head with two pillows.

"Clair open the door!" Sam yelled.

"No!" I screamed. It got quiet and I heard Sam walking away. I slumped down and tears soaked my pillow.

_Later on_

"I'm sorry I got mad." I said looking at Sam lying on the couch. He sighed and sat up, patting the spot beside him. I walked over and sat down beside him with my arms crossed.

"I'm sorry too." He said.

"Am I still grounded?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yes." He said slowly. My shoulders slumped. Sam sighed heavily and leaned back with his hands over his face.

"Oh man! This is so hard." He moaned in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Sam uncovered his face and put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him.

"I was always the one getting in trouble. I've never really had to be in charge like this before." He said with a sigh and I laughed.

"You're still grounded." He said. I pulled away and opened my mouth but he held up a hand.

"Please don't start again. This is harder for me then it is for you." He said. I sighed and slumped back in his arms again. He brushed my hair away from my face and chuckled.

"I don't know how to do this and you have a temper. We are so screwed." He said with another laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know I'm really happy that Emily wants me to be her maid of honor. But can't I wear jeans?" I asked Sam flipping thru a magazine of dresses.

"Yeah you show up in jeans Emily will kill you." Sam said with a laugh.

"Why is she shopping for dresses so early anyway? You just got engaged last week anyway." I muttered.

"Will you stop complaining?" Sam asked with a laugh, hitting me lightly over the head.

"I don't want to wear a dress!" I cried tossing the magazine down on the table with a groan, dropping my head down on the table.

"At least she won't make you wear this." Sam said and I looked up with a frown. He held out the magazine and pointed at a pink dress covered in bows and had to be the puffiest dress I'd ever seen.

"Oh gross! That's… ugh!" I exclaimed pushing the magazine away from me. Sam laughed and put the magazine down.

"I think my eyes are damaged." I said dropping my head down on the table.

"Whatever. Are you ready? Because if you are we can leave to pick up Emily." Sam said. I sighed dramatically.

"I'll never be ready for this kind of thing but oh well." I muttered standing up. Sam laughed and followed me out.

"You know why don't you guys just go and surprise me?" I asked in one last attempt not to go as Sam got in the front seat of his truck beside me.

"What do have against this?" He asked with a laugh starting the truck and pulling away.

"Dresses." I muttered darkly.

"What's so bad about a dress?" He asked.

"It's uncomfortable. It makes me feel like I'm living in the eighteen hundreds. You've never worn a dress before so you don't understand." I muttered the last part. He didn't say anything and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"You haven't have you?' I asked with a raised brow. He looked at me surprised.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Mm. Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did anyway." I said looking back out my window.

"What?" Sam asked. I looked at him with a smirk.

"I was beginning to think you were gay or something." I said with a smirk. He stepped down on the breaks and I was thrown forward.

"What?" He hissed getting red.

"You go out at night with a bunch of hot guys. With your shirts off might I add?" I answered. His eyes widened then they narrowed when he finally realized I was funning.

"Very funny. You know you're really funny." He said starting to drive again.

"I know. Maybe I should be a comedian." I said. He rolled his eyes then smirked.

"I know you like Embry." He said. My heart stopped and my smile was completely wiped off my face.

"What?" I hissed.

"I've seen the way you look at him. And I hear the way you stop breathing whenever you're around. And plus you get very red and start tripping." He said with a laugh.

"I do not." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah really?" I said.

"Then how come yesterday when he stopped by you got really red, tried to leave the room, but couldn't make it out without breaking a vase, stubbing your toe twice, and tripping over thin air?" He asked. I went silent and my face went bright red.

"He likes you too." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't like him!" I hissed turning away embarrassed.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes really." I stuttered.

"Well good because he's coming with us today." Sam said as he pulled up into Emily's driveway.

"What?" I squeaked. But sure enough, I looked and saw Emily and Embry standing on the front porch waiting. I was not able to talk.

"We thought you'd like to have someone to walk around with." Sam said.

"Oh I hate you. _I hate you_." I muttered darkly as Sam got out of the truck. I stayed in there for a while trying to catch my breath while Sam kissed Emily. Embry looked about to be sick when I got out, trembling, and walked up to the porch.

"Hi Clair." Embry said with that bright happy smile. I was, like I always am, stunned. He was used to it by now though.

"Hello Clair!" Emily said hugging me excitedly. "You excited?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied and Sam smirked.

"Since all four of us going we'll take my car." Emily said handing Sam her car keys. They walked towards the car and Embry waited until I stepped down off the porch then followed me. _I'm going to kill him. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll kill him. And if Emily puts me in a pink puffy dress, I'll kill her too. I'll drug them somehow. Then I'll put them in a car and somehow drive it off a cliff. No I can't do that I'll go to jail. I'll poison them. Yeah that's what-_

"You okay?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Embry. I didn't realize I had already buckled up in the backseat of Emily's car.

"Yeah." My voice was high and squeaky again and I cursed mentally.

"I was thinking of a black and white dress. What do you think Clair?" Emily asked. I snapped my eyes away from Embry and looked at Emily.

"Yeah that would be good." I answered. At least she didn't say pink.

"I was thinking what we could is when we get there, go to a few dress shops. Then we'll have lunch somewhere and go shopping a little more. I think we should split up though. You and Embry can go off by yourselves if you want to." Emily said. Embry looked at me with bright eyes and I was speechless.

"What do you think Clair?" Embry asked.

"I… umm… I… s-s-sure." I was finally able to get out. Then I realized I'd just said yes to be alone with Embry. Good grief this was going to be a very interesting day. I looked up ahead and saw Sam looking back at me thru the rearview mirror with a raised brow. Oh how I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"I want you to pick out your dress Clair. Whatever type of dress you want." Emily said. "I don't want to be one of those brides that pick out something completely ugly that the bridesmaid has to walk around in all day." She added with a laugh.

"I'm laying down the rules right now." Sam said sternly. "You're wearing sleeves on this dress. It will be down to your calves. And it will reach your neck." He said. I gaped at him and so did Emily.

"Sam! This is her dress! She can wear whatever she wants!" Emily argued.

"Emily yesterday she asked if she could dye her hair black and put red highlights in it." Sam said. Emily looked back at me with a thoughtful expression.

"You know she would look bad with her hair like that." Emily said and Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Emily!" He cried.

"Well she would!" Emily defended. And they began bickering. Embry sat back in his seat with an amused expression.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride was uncomfortable. For me at least. Embry would look over at me every now and then. And every time he did my face would get really hot and I would have trouble breathing. Sam wasn't any help. Every time that happened he'd look back at me and smirk. Finally, it felt like I'd been the car for years, Sam pulled into a parking place in front of a dress store and we got out.

"Emily, just think about this. Paul and the rest of the pack will be there. Do you want them to be looking at her like… you know?" Sam asked. Emily was quiet for a second and then sighed.

"Fine. She will have straps or something. But she gets to pick out the color." Emily concluded. I rolled my eyes and shut my door as Embry got out. He looked over at me and grinned. I managed a shaky one back. A few minutes later, Embry and Sam were sitting on a sofa while a lady tried to help us look for a dress. I stood back while they flipped thru dresses. I spotted one I liked but Sam would definitely not let me have it.

"How about this one Clair." Emily asked drawing my attention away from the dress in the corner. It was lilac and not too bad. I nodded my head.

"Why don't we pick out a few dresses and just see how they look?" Emily asked.

"Okay." I said looking thru the dresses. I picked out five and she picked out three.

"You can use the back dressing room. There are a couple of chairs back there and your men and can help you decide on what dress." The lady that owned the store said.

"That would be a great idea." Emily said happily and handed me the dresses so she could go get Embry and Sam. My stomach clenched and I groaned. A few minutes later I was behind a curtain in the dressing room trying on one of the dresses I picked out. I called Emily in to help me fasten the back then stepped out.

"No!" Sam said. I looked down at the dress as Emily smacked his on the shoulder.

"I think it looks good." Emily said glaring at him.

"You're half naked!" Sam cried angrily.

"Oh I am not." I protested.

"What do you think Embry?" Emily asked and my face went bright red. He opened his mouth then shut it when Sam glared at him. I touched the black ribbon that went around the waist of the red dress and shrugged.

"Go try on one of the dresses I picked out." Emily suggested. I sighed and came out a few minutes later in the lilac colored one.

"Sam?" I asked looking at him.

"It doesn't have sleeves." He muttered.

"Sam none that we picked out have sleeves so I suggest you just deal with it. Besides our wedding will be in the summer so she needs a dress that's right for hot weather." Emily said.

"Oh all right." Sam said with a sigh.

"Ok that's a maybe. Try on the others." Emily said with a bright smile. I went back in and tried another one I picked out. This one was white with black trim.

"Oh that one's pretty." Emily said approvingly. Sam looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are all the dresses you pick out _short_?" He asked.

"Because I can move in them." I said slowly. He rolled his eyes. Then next time I came out I was in a long brown one with a cream colored ribbon around the waist.

"I actually like that one." Sam said thinking.

"You would of course because it's long." I snapped. He only smirked.

"You look like a slut!" Sam yelled standing up and pushing me back into the dressing room when I'd come out in a black and red dress.

"I like this one!" I protested pushing him away.

"Go change before people see you." He ordered. I stomped my foot wheeled around.

"Sam I didn't get a good look at it!" Emily complained.

"You don't need to see it." Sam answered back. I rolled my eyes pulled another long one on. This one was black with a pink strip around the middle.

"Oh you look good in that one." Emily said. Sam clenched his jaw but say anything. I smiled at Emily and stuck my tongue out at Sam. Embry laughed and Sam hit him.

"I don't want to try on anymore." I whined.

"We've only been here two hours!" Emily exclaimed.

"You're sitting! I'm tired and if I put on one more dress I'll shred it." I muttered.

"Just try on one more." Emily pleaded. I sighed and went back in the dressing room. I flipped thru the stupid dresses until I came to the one that caught my eye in the beginning. I slipped it on and went out. Sam smiled slightly and Emily gasped.

"I like that one." Sam said.

"Oh I think you need to get that one." Emily said. I smiled and caught Embry smiling at me and I went red again.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes." Emily sighed and I went back to the dressing room and got my clothes back on.

"I could wear this to the wedding." I said jokingly. Emily quirked and eyebrow and Embry laughed.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we put the dresses back.

"Well why don't we split up and go shopping for a while." Emily said and Sam nodded his head. I gulped knowing they were going to leave me with Embry.

"We'll drive to the mall and we can split up there." Emily said and I nodded following everyone out to the car again. Emily began talking about needing new shoes and dragged Sam off into one direction. I stood there feeling awkward next to Embry. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans watching Sam and Emily's retreating backs. Embry turned away and looked at me just as Sam turned and winked.

"You want to go in there?" He asked pointing behind me. I looked at what he was pointing at and nodded. He led me into the FYE. _This is good. I can handle this. Just look at CD's. You won't need to talk. Maybe he'll go off and look at something else. Like the movies at the other end of the store._ I groaned mentally when he walked towards the music section. I stopped and picked up a CD and pretended to look at it. I didn't even know what it was. Until he spoke.

"You like Lady Gaga?" He asked. I jumped and looked up at him. One of his dark eyebrows was raised and a corner of his mouth was twisted up in a half smile that had me struggling to breathe.

"No!" I said dropping the CD back in place which made around six other CD's fall to the floor. I blushed bent down to pick them up and as soon as I did I hit my head on the corner of the table. I dropped the CD's again as tears sprang to my eyes. I cursed and rubbed the spot.

"You okay?" Embry asked worriedly grabbing my arm and helping me up. My face went red again and I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. I nodded biting my lip. He bent down and scooped the CD's I'd dropped and put them back where they came from. _Well at least it can't get any worse than this. _I thought to myself feeling a little relief. Embry stood there looking at me. I still had my hand on my head just looking at him. Finally I looked away and back at the music.

"She creeps me out." He said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lady Gaga. She creeps me out. Ever seen her music video for _Bad Romance_?" He asked picking up a Lady Gaga and flipping it to look at the back.

"A little piece of it on TV." I answered as he put the CD down with a look of disgust on his face.

"It was pretty weird." I said.

"What king of music do you like?" He asked.

"I like basically a little of everything." I answered picking up an Avril Lavigne CD.

"She's my favorite I think. I like how she sings about guys being stupid." I said and Embry's eyebrow went up again and I blushed.

"You like hearing songs about how guys are stupid?" He asked.

"Not all the time." I said a little too quickly. He laughed and looked down at the music again.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What kind of music?" He asked and I nodded.

"The same as you. I don't have a favorite." He said and I nodded.

"I don't really have time to listen music." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" I asked frowning. He smiled.

"Oh because of being a-" I stopped realizing what I'd been about to say out loud when a guy was just across from us as Embry's eyebrows raised.

"- guy from such a strict family." I finished. He smirked.

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle. My cheeks flamed again and I moved down the row and picked up a Celtic Woman CD.

"Besides music what do you like?" He asked.

"I like reading. That's all I could really ever do when I was living with… him." I muttered. I saw flash of anger in his eyes when I said 'him' but it was gone a second later.

"What do you like reading?" He asked.

"I love reading things with vampires and werewolves." I said and he laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're a fan of werewolves. We have that in common." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I slapped myself mentally and looked back at the CD's.

"You like vampires as well?" He asked and I heard a little bit of venom in his words.

"Yeah. I think their pretty cool." I said and heard a low rumble. I turned to look at him and his fists were clenched.

"A-are you okay?" I asked nervously. He snapped out of it and smiled again.

"Yeah. Just not a fan of vampires." He said. I frowned but began to move towards the DVD's. He stayed at the music section and I felt a little pang in my chest but I didn't know why. I looked through the TV series, picking up one every now and then and looking at the back. I picked up a season of _Angel _and looked at the back. David Boreanaz is so cute! I put that down after a few minutes and moved on to _Buffy the vampire slayer. _

"You like that show?" I jumped and twirled around to look at Embry with a glare.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" I hissed slamming the DVD back on the shelf.

"I'm not sneaking." He said with a frown.

"Then where a bell or something so I can hear you coming!" I hissed and he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it." He said softly.

"It's okay." I said feeling bad for snapping at him.

"When are we supposed to meet Sam and Emily?" I asked when we'd left the store.

"It's only been fifteen minutes. Am I that bad to hang out with?" Embry chuckled leading me to a deserted part of the mall where a bench sat.

"No!" I said in a high voice.

"I am aren't I? We can go find Emily and Sam." Embry stood up and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and I stared at him. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I knew he could feel my pulse speed up.

"I know you're uncomfortable around me Clair. Your always nervous and try to stay away from me. I don't know if I've done anything but if I have I'm sorry and I'll take you to your brother now." He said with sadness in his dark eyes. My heart sputtered and I wanted to cry. I'd hurt his feelings.

"It's not _you _Embry." I muttered dropping my hands in my lap. He sat down beside me again.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I haven't really had experience with friends." I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"I was always weird to people. Girls would try to be my friends but I was always afraid. Because of what _he _did to me. And then there were the mysterious bruises that people would ask me about. When I didn't say anything they came up with the conclusion that I hurt myself all the time. And they told their parents and the parents told them to stay away from me. So I never had friends when I was little. So I don't really know what to do. I've never had a boyfriend and I especially don't know what to do when there's a really cute guy and I'm feeling weird inside whenever he's around. And my brother says he likes me too but I don't know and I get all crazy and why the crap did I just tell you all that?" I asked blushing furiously and standing up. Embry didn't say anything and I was scared I'd just freaked him out. Any minute now he was going to run away. Then I felt his hand on my arm. I turned around slowly to see him looking at me.

"I don't think you're weird." He said. I looked at him. I'd just said I liked him and told him Sam said he liked me and he just says "I don't think you're weird"? I told him this and he laughed.

"Yeah I caught that. I do like you." He said softly and my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say.


	11. Chapter 11

"I just though of something." I said sitting up straight on the couch and looking at Embry with a frown. He looked away from the TV with a worried frown.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I was just thinking." I said chewing my lip.

"Don't hurt yourself." Embry said looking back at the TV trying to keep a straight face. I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"I'm not kidding. What am I going to do when Sam and Emily go on their honeymoon?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"You know you might want to ask before they leave." Embry said with a chuckle. I glared at him and he chuckled. I got up and went into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were talking.

"What am I going to do when you leave on your honeymoon?" I asked sitting down across from Sam.

"I mean where am I going to go?" I said when he frowned in confusion. "I can't stay here alone. Or can I?" I asked brightening at the idea.

"No you cannot." Sam said sternly. I rolled my eyes and Embry laughed from the doorway.

"Sam you got two choices. You have to pick one. Let me put red streaks in my hair or let me stay home alone. Which is it?" I asked looking innocent. Sam glared and shook his head.

"Where is she going to go when we leave?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Sam said.

"You know. You could ask if she could stay with Bella." Emily said. Sam's head snapped up.

"No!" He said at the same time Embry did.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Who's Bella?" I asked with a frown.

"You know why Emily." Sam said glaring down at the table.

"Who's Bella?"

"Their not going to hurt her. They can't." Emily said shrugging.

"Who the heck is Bella?" I asked louder so they would look at me.

"Chief Swan's daughter." Sam answered annoyed. I thought for a second trying to figure out who he was then I remembered and blushed.

"You mean the man that-"

"- Found you when you tried to run away? Yes." Sam managed a smile and I blushed again.

"You don't know they won't." Sam said looking at Emily.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Do you think Edward and his family will hurt her on purpose?" Emily asked and I frowned in confusion.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Sam clenching his fists.

"Who's Edward?"

"With that crazy woman running around, who else is going to look after her? You want her to stay with Paul and Jared?" Emily asked.

"Who's Edward?" I was getting mad now and Embry was trying not to laugh.

"No. But she's not going to stay with Bella!" Sam said sternly getting up from the table. Emily sighed and got to her feet.

"I'm going to leave now." She said hugging me. "Tell Sam I love him and come to my house so we can finish planning when he's cooled off." I nodded and watched her leave.

"I'll see you later Clair." Embry said putting his hand on my shoulder as he passed to the back door.

"Running home?" I asked as my heart sputtered.

"You know it." He said with a wink. I stopped breathing and he kissed my forehead.

"Bye." He whispered and was out the back door with a chuckle. I shook my head and went to look for Sam. I found him sitting on the front porch steps. If he didn't have such good hearing I'd have snuck up behind him.

"Sammy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Sammy." He said.

"I was only teasing." I said letting go and sitting beside him.

"So who is Edward?" I asked. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"You are so nosy." He said.

"Who is he?" I asked. "Old boyfriend?"

"Clair!"

"I'm only teasing!" I said quickly raising my hands.

"He's Bella's boyfriend." Sam said a hint of venom in his voice.

"So… what? Is he… abusive or something?" I asked.

"He's a bloodsucker." Sam said glaring at the ground.

"A bloodsu- OH!" My eyes widened in shock then I shook my head.

"Hey why not? There are already werewolves." I said with a sigh. Sam looked at me shocked.

"I just told you that there's a family of vampires and you say 'hey why not?' Yet when I told you I was a werewolf you freaked." He said.

"Well I've sort of gotten used to werewolves and stuff and I've been thinking how cool it would be if there were vampires too. So it doesn't really bother me." I said with a shrug. Sam looked at me for a few minutes with his mouth gaped open then he shook his head.

"You're weird." He said.

"You're the one that transforms into a wolf." I said. He rolled his eyes again.

"Oh by the way. I broke my window." I said.

"Ok how did you break your window?" Sam asked frowning.

"Well I and Embry were in there today-"

"Embry was in your room?" Sam gasped.

"Calm down I was getting my CD player. Anyway and there was a spider on my bed and I threw the CD player and it hit the window and busted. Oh yeah the CD player is broken too." I said the last part wincing.

"I'll fix it tomorrow. You can stay in my room." He stood up and made his way back into the house and came out a minute later with a small overnight bag.

"I'm going to Emily's so we can finish the planning." He threw the bag and went around the house. A few seconds later he came back as a wolf carrying his jeans and t-shirt in his mouth. He dropped them beside my feet and I stuffed them into the bag. The tied the back around his neck with a rope.

"You know one day when you want me to do this again I'm going to tie a pink ribbon around your neck." I said and I heard a low growl. I walked around so I was in front of him and grabbed his chin.

"But you'd look _so cute_." I said to him in a voice that sounded like I was talking to a baby. He growl and knocked me over.

"Hey! JERK!" I screamed after him and I heard his barking that meant he was laughing. I watched him disappear in the woods before turning and going back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

" Sam?" The whisper came from my window and I stiffened in my bed. Well, Sam's bed. He was in the living room since my window was broken.

"Sam!" The voice grew harsher. Then I realized who it was and I got up from the bed and stomped to the window and jerked it open.

"Clair?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I said in a rough voice. I'd been in a deep sleep a few minutes ago.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. I couldn't see his face, only a shadow.

"I broke my window?" I said blushing.

"Yeah Embry told me that was funny." He said muffling his laughter with his hand.

"Well Sam wants me to stay in his room till he fixes my window. So what are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"I need to talk to Sam." He said and I backed up as he began to climb into the window.

"I'll get him." I said. He nodded and sat down on the bed. I walked out into the living room where Sam was asleep on the couch.

"Sam wakey wakey." I whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"What?" He groaned.

"Jacob's in there on my bed." I said jerking my thumb behind me. He seemed to be processing this for a second.

"And what is he doing on your bed?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. He wants to see you." I said shrugging and yawning. He got up with a groan and went towards his room. He got to the room first and when I began to walk in he stopped me.

"I need to leave for a while." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go to bed and I'll be back in the morning." He said walking passed me.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"No." He said and I watched Jacob climb out of the window.

"There's a door you know Jake!" I called after him.

"Why can't I come with you?" I asked catching up with him at the front door.

"Because I said so." He said.

"Well why are you leaving at one thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"Go to bed." He ordered sternly.

"What are you doing? Are you a drug dealer or something?" I asked. He turned around.

"Just _go to bed_!" He hissed. I narrowed my eyes and turned away, heading back to the bedroom.

"I'll be back soon." He called then I heard the door slam shut. I shut the bedroom door and plopped down on the bed again with a sigh. I buried my head in the pillows and fell asleep again. When I woke up it was still dark outside and it was raining. Lightening lit the room and I groaned. I got up and went to the window to shut the curtains. I was about to pull them shut when something caught my eye. I looked again but nothing was there. I shook my head and pulled the curtains shut. Then I heard a crash and I sighed in relief thinking Sam was home. I walked out of the bedroom and noticed a cold breeze coming down the hall. I shivered and made my way to the front door. I froze when I was face to face with the door. Only the door had bee ripped from its hinges and was lying in splinters on the ground. There was another flash of lightening and I was looking into a pair of blood red eyes. I gasped and backed up and the guy smirked. I screamed and ran. I found myself in the kitchen. _Butcher knife!_ I thought opening a drawer and pulling it out. The house was dark and I jumped at every flash of lightening. I made my way to the backdoor and put my hand on the doorknob. There was another flash of lightening and the guy was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. I screamed, flung the door open, and ran. With a butcher knife. The ground was cold and slippery against my bare feet. I was soaked in seconds of running. Sticks and rocks shredded my feet and it wasn't until I realized the water running in my mouth was salty that I was crying. I don't know how long I ran. All I know is I had to go. I didn't know if he was following me or not. The only way I could see was when lighten struck and that was only for a split second. Then suddenly my feet came out from under me and the butcher knife was thrown from my hands and I landed on hard cement. Lightening struck and I saw I was on a road. Then I heard laughing behind me and I scrambled for the butcher knife. My chest hurt from running and my knees were bloody from falling. I held the knife out in front of me panting and gasping as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Silly child." A woman's voice said in my ear. I screamed and the knife was tore out of my hand. I screamed and a hand dragged my head back as far as it would go. It began popping and I fell back so I was lying on the road. It was pouring rain now and my clothes stuck to me.

"Victoria!" A frantic voice hissed and the hand let go. I heard a car engine and then there were lights. I saw a red headed woman glaring at me and the guy from before standing over me. Then they were gone and I was left lying on the road. The lights got brighter then there was the sound of breaks screeching to a halt. I was in shock and terrified. And, I'm not sure because I was already so wet, but I might have wet myself. There was car door slam and then there was a cold hand on my forehead. I screamed jerked away into something big and hard. Then I fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

I was dead. I knew I was dead. Everything was white and fluffy looking. The carpet was thick. The walls were white with beautiful paintings on them and the couch I lay on was really soft. Then I sat up and felt pain and knew I wasn't. My back was stiff; my throat was sore, and my eyes felt puffy and stung. I got up, wincing at my sore legs. My feet stung horribly from the scrapes on the bottom. I turned to see the entire wall made of glass. I limped towards it and looked out as lightening lit the sky. Great it was still storming.

"How are you feeling?" A voice said behind me and I jumped. I whirled around to see a brown headed girl standing in the door holding a steaming mug.

"W-who are you?" I winced at my hoarse cracking voice.

"Here I brought this for you." She said walking closer and holding the mug out to me. I took it with shaky hands and saw that my palms were scratched. I took a sip of the hot tea and a little bit of my shaking left.

"I'm Bella Swan." The girl said. "What's your name?"

"C-Clair." I said shivering. The something caught my eye and I looked passed Bella and saw two of the hottest men I'd ever seen in my life. One had blood hair and looked very concerned. The other had bronze hair and looked only a couple years older than me. Bella looked over her shoulder. The blonde man walked over to us and put his hand on my forehead and I backed away.

"It's ok. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said gently and I relaxed a little. He went over to the sofa and pulled a blanket off the back of it and wrapped it around me. I looked at Bella and saw that the bronze haired guy had his arm around Bella and both were watching me.

"This is Edward." She said looking up at him with shining eyes. I froze. _Edward? Dr. Carlisle Cullen? _

"Vampires." I gasped backing up and tumbling to the ground. Edwards's eyes narrowed and I shook harder. Carlisle knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I just stared at him. "We're not going to hurt you." He added gently.

"Where did you come from?" Edward asked and Carlisle looked behind at him.

"I… S-S… is… I…" I wasn't able to make out the words I was trying to say. I don't even know what I was trying to say.

"Sam?" Edward asked with a frown. Then Bella gasped.

"You're Clair?" She blurted out. Edward looked at her with a frown.

"Yes sweetie she told you that." He said slowly. She shook her head with a glare.

"No, no that's not… she's the girl that's been living with Sam Uley." She was looking at me. "Right?" She asked.

"I-I'm h-his s-s-sister." I stuttered. I heard a growl and looked up to see Bella smack Edward's chest with a glare.

"If want to, you can get cleaned up before calling Sam." Carlisle said. I nodded slightly after hesitating.

"Ok. Edward, you and Bella take her up to your room so she can shower." He said and Edward nodded. Bella motioned for me to follow and I took a step forward after and winced at the pain in my bruised and scratched feet.

"I'll take a look at that when you're finished." Carlisle said as Edward walked over to me. I didn't know what he was going to do and I shrieked in surprise when he swooped me up in his arms and began carrying me.

"I can walk on my own." I hissed angrily blushing bright red. He only smirked and carried me up a few flights of stairs and into a room with a sofa and huge glass windows. He sat me down beside a door gently.

"There's the bathroom. Towels are under the sink and there's soap in the shower." He said.

"We'll be out here when you're finished." Bella said and I shut the door. While I showered I wondered how Sam was going to react when I called. I shivered at the thought. He wasn't going to be happy I knew. The hot water stung my scratches and I watched the water go down the drain and was shocked to find it slightly brow. I shook my head and finished rinsing my hair. I got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I froze when I found my clothes gone. I walked to the door and rapped on it lightly.

"Um… Bella?" I asked. I heard footsteps.

"I know hold on. Alice is getting you some dry clothes." Bella answered my unasked question.

"Ok I'm opening the door to hand them to you." She said a second later. I backed away and she stuck her arm in. I grabbed the pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and she shut the door again.

"Thanks." I muttered. I pulled the clothes on and walked out nervously. Bella and another girl, a short spiked like black haired, sat on the sofa. Edward was gone. The new girl smiled at me and Bella got up.

"Esme's washing your clothes for you." The black haired girl said.

"Thank you for the clothes." I muttered embarrassed.

"Clair this is Alice." Bella introduced.

"We'll take you downstairs and you can call Sam." Alice said motioning for me to follow her and Bella downstairs. I hugged myself and followed them out of the room. I winced but gritted my teeth against the pain in my feet. Carlisle stood at the beginning of the stairs and without a word picked me up and carried me down to the living room where four other people stood. A huge curly haired man was lounging on the sofa watching the TV with no sound. There was another blonde guy. Good grief he was hot! And then there were two women. A tall blonde girl who glared at me and a brown haired woman who met us at the bottom of the stairs.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked putting her freezing cold hand on my forehead. I didn't answer.

"I think she may have a fever Carlisle." She said. Carlisle walked over to the sofa and the curly haired man got up so Carlisle could set me down there. I blushed harder and the other blonde hot guy sucked in a deep breath. Alice went over to him and took his hand in hers. Carlisle sat at the other end of the couch and picked up one of my feet and examined it.

"I'll put some medicine on your feet so they won't get infected. Emmett hand me your phone." Carlisle said holding his hand out to the Curly haired man. I raised a brow at him. _Emmett? His name is _Emmett_? Looks like more of a Brewster or something like that. _Edward looked at me with a smirk and I was worried I'd said that out loud.

"Call your brother and tell him you're safe." Carlisle said gently as he stood up and walked out of the room. I dialed Sam's home number but it kept ringing. Everyone was watching me and I wished they'd all look away. I tried his cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. I tried to think of someone else to call. I frowned at the phone and tried to remember any phone numbers.

"Everything ok?" Carlisle asked sitting down in the same place and taking my foot again.

"I can't get a hold of Sam and I can't remember any other number." I muttered thinking.

"I know Jacobs." Bella spoke up. I looked at her questioningly and Edward frowned.

"He's my friend." She explained and Edward growled slightly. She stepped forward and reached for the phone. I gave it to her and she quickly dialed a number and handed it to me. I hit send and it began ringing.

"Hello?" It sounded like Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked. It was silent for a second.

"Clair?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me. Do you know where S-"

"Sam she's on the phone!" I heard him yell frantically.

"Clair!" I recognized Sam's frantic voice on the other end.

"Yeah Sam I-"

"Where have you been? I came home and the house stank of vampires and you were gone! What happened? Where the hell are you?" He yelled. I was holding the phone out away from me glaring at the phone.

"There's no need to yell." I said.

"Clair!" He yelled warningly.

"I woke up and heard a crash. I went to see if it was you and found a red eyed man instead. So I ran and was attacked by red eyed woman and the man on the road. The… I don't know what happened." I said frowning.

"Where. Are. You." He hissed.

"At… the… Cullen's. I think?" I muttered looking at Carlisle and he nodded. The other end was silent.

"Are you okay? Are you safe? _Are you alive?_" He asked frantically.

"No I'm hanging from the ceiling dead. I'm talking to you from the grave." I said rolling my eyes and I heard a snicker from Emmett.

"Clair don't do that." Sam hissed.

"Sam I'm fine. Dr. Carlisle is taking care of me. I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes again.

"Put one of them on." He ordered.

"Emmett." Carlisle said and Emmett took the phone and began talking.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I was coming home from the hospital and saw you." Carlisle answered.

"Thank you." I muttered. He smiled and handed me a thermometer.

"Hold this under your tongue." He said and I did as he told me. The he picked up one of my feet gently and squirted some kind of cream from a tube he held in one of his hands on his fingers and rubbed it all over the bottom of my feet. It stung and I gritted my teeth. Then he pulled a sock over my foot and picked up the other one to do the same. After he finished he took the thermometer out and studied it.

"You have a fever of 102.1." He said putting the stick down.

"The dog is coming to get her." Emmett said putting the phone back in his pocket.

"When you get home, go to bed and try to get rid of the fever. I'll give this cream so you can put it on before you go to bed every night so your feet don't get infected." Carlisle ordered. I nodded and took the tube he held out to me. It wasn't long before I heard heavy footsteps outside and then pounding on the door. Edward went and opened to reveal a panting and soaked to the bone Sam.

"Clair!" He cried passing Edward and running to couch where I lay. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have a fever but I'm fine." I said.

"I'm sorry Clair. I shouldn't have left you alone. I thought you'd be okay but you weren't and now your sick and it's my entire fault! I'm so, so sorry." He said. He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him. After several minutes he still hadn't let go.

"Ok. Sam? I can't breathe. Let go." I said gasping for air. He stood up and turned to the Cullen's.

"Thank you." He said. Carlisle smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sam." He said. "If I were you though I'd get her home and in bed. I gave her something to put on her feet." Sam stiffened and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong with your feet?" He asked frantically.

"I ran thru the forest barefoot Sam." I said with a raised brow. His eyes widened and he picked me up.

"I'm never, never, ever letting you out of my sight again." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you again." He said and carried me outside. Edward closed the door behind us.

"Sam I'm happy that you love me so much you want to protect me. But I don't need to be watched all the time." I argued.

"Close your eyes and hang on." He said. I did as he told me and it got really windy. Then I realized he was running. A few minutes later he stopped and we were outside the house again. I looked at the wooden remains on the floor that used to be the door.

"At least it wasn't me this time that did it." I said shrugging. Sam chuckled and continued carrying me to his room he turning the light on and laid me down on the bed. He took the socks off and gasped when he saw my feet.

"Oh Clair I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"I'm ok Sam. It's just my feet. And I'm the one that caused that. Oh and I sorta lost the butcher knife." I said.

"What were doing with the butcher knife?" He asked frowning.

"I was using it as a weapon. Was the only thing I could think of." I said shrugging. He held out his hand and I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me that stuff Carlisle gave you." He said. I sighed and handed it over to him. He spread more over my feet and put a pair of his socks over them. I moved to get up but he stopped me.

"Sam I got to pee." I protested. He sighed and lifted me up into his arms.

"I don't want you one your feet." He said.

"Sam you're standing there while I-"

"Of course I'm not. I'm carrying you in there so you don't hurt yourself. I know it must hurt to standing on your feet. I'll set you down and leave you alone then carry you back to bed." He said calmly.

"Are you going to be carrying me around all the time until my feet heal?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." He said looking at me with a look that said "And you're not going to argue". I sighed and shook my head as he set me down inside the bathroom and I shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"**I'm calling Emily." Sam said walking out of my room. I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed the back of his shirt.**

"**No your not! I can do it by myself!" I cried. He turned right as my legs gave out and I began sliding down the wall feeling woozy.**

"**Ha! See? I told you. You either let me call Emily to help you shower or you don't shower at all." He said carrying me back to his room and laying me down on the bed.**

"**I can do it by myself! I don't need help." I protested as he tucked the four heavy blankets around me again.**

"**I'm getting better anyway. I probably don't even have a fever anymore." I said folding my arms. Sam raised an eyebrow and picked up the thermometer on the bedside table.**

"**This morning it was still 102. You think it's gone down?" He asked. I nodded and he held the thermometer out to me and I took it and stuffed it under my tongue. Sam sat on the end of my bed with his arms crossed. I sat the same way glaring at him. When the thermometer beeped I reached to pull it out but Sam got there first.**

"**Ha! **_**Still **_**102. You're not showering." He said.**

"**Give me that." I said yanking it away from him. I groaned when I saw the numbers.**

"**Now lie down and rest. If you get up again I'll spank you." He said standing up.**

"**You wouldn't spank me." I said rolling my eyes.**

"**Oh yes I would." He said crossing his arms.**

"**I'm too old for spanking." I said crossing my arms.**

"**The last time I got a spanking I was fifteen. Just like you." He said turning around and leaving.**

"**You wouldn't do it!" I called after him.**

"**Wanna bet?" He called back. I huffed and leaned back on the pillows glaring at the door. It was quiet for a while and I laid down grumbling to myself. **

**Sam's Pov**

"**SAM!" I'm glad that she is finally staying in bed. But she's really starting to annoy me. **

"**What?" I yelled out trying not to drop the glass for her window. It was just a spider! I see no since in throwing a CD player at the window when there's a tiny spider.**

"**I need something bubbly that will burn my throat!" She called out.**

"**Could have just said you needed a Pepsi!" I called back rolling my eyes.**

"**It wasn't as dramatic!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes again and sat the glass down. But when I did it fell off the porch and broke. I stared at the glass dumbly for a second before groaned and stomping back inside.**

"**Sam? What broke?" Clair asked.**

"**Your window!" I yelled aggravated. It was quiet for a second.**

"**I didn't do it I swear!" She called out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her drink before making my way to my room.**

"**Here." I said handing her the Pepsi. She smiled smugly and handed me a used Kleenex. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I can't reach the trashcan. And you won't let me get up." She said last part with venom in her mouth. Oh a mad fifteen year old girl the only comes up to my chest. I'm so scared! I took it and tossed it in the trashcan and she frowned.**

"**I have to go to the store for another window." I said. "Do you need anything?"**

"**A shower." She said glaring.**

"**I'll call Emily." I said smirking.**

"**Fine whatever." I she said throwing her hands in the air.**

"**Now do you need anything?" I asked again.**

"**Bring me chocolate and Dr. Pepper." She grumbled. I nodded with a sigh and went to my dresser to get a shirt.**

"**I'll be back in a little while. **_**Do not get up**_**!" I said the last part glaring at her. **

"**What if I have to pee?" She asked with a smirk. I smirked back kicked the trashcan to sit by the bed. She looked at it with wide eyes.**

"**You're not serious!" She gasped.**

"**Well I'm not kidding. Stay." I said backing out of the room, grabbing my keys on the way out.**

**Clair's Pov**

**I'm not peeing in a trashcan. I watched him leave with glare. But I had a plan for when he left. He'd be gone for at least an hour. So I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet. **_**I don't ca re if I have a fever. I need to shower. **_**I thought walking out of Sam's room and into mine to get a fresh pair of clothes. Then I went to the bathroom and closed the door and showered. I felt weak and dizzy by the time I was done but at least I was clean. I dressed again and went back to the bedroom and pushed play on the CD player Embry had brought me that morning. I plugged my ear buds in and turned the volume all the way up and listened to **_**Evanescence**_**. I lay down and pulled a pillow over my head with a groan. I lay like that for a while. Then Sam yanked the pillow off my head and I squinted up at him. He gaped at me for a minute the glared. I yanked the ear buds out and smiled.**

"**Hi." I said.**

"**You showered." He hissed. I felt my still wet hair and shrugged.**

"**And I didn't die." I said putting the ear buds back in. he yanked them out.**

"**No but you disobeyed me." Sam was mad. He was shaking and his fists were tight.**

"**Sam it was just a shower." I said.**

"**I don't! I almost lost you last night and your weak today! What if you'd gotten in there and fallen?" He yelled.**

"**Stop trying to control me!" I yelled.**

**He stomped out of the room. I stared after him with wide eyes. Tears began falling and I brushed them away before getting up.**

"**I'm sorry Sam." I said finding him in the kitchen. He didn't look at me. I waited to see if he'd say anything. When he didn't I turned and began to walk back to the bedroom.**

"**Clair I just don't want to lose you. You're the only thing I have that's really important to me and I don't want to lose you. I know I worry a lot about you. But I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He said. I looked at him and tears began falling down my cheeks.**

"**Last night when I came home and found the door broken down, the house stinking of vampire, and **_**you**_** missing. I cried. So hard that I was on the ground. And I never cry. Jared and Paul will never let me forget about that." He said the last part with a small smile. I was shocked. Never had anyone loved me like that before. Tears were pouring down my face and Sam walked forward and pulled me close. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed.**

"**I'm sorry." I said after a while. He tightened his arms before letting go.**

"**It's ok. I'm sorry for being such a pain." He said and I smiled.**

"**Will you do something for me now?" He asked.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Will you please get back in bed?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.**

"**Here." He said turning around to pick up a bag on the counter.**

"**What's this?" I asked.**

"**Dr. Pepper and chocolate." He said with a smirk.**

"**Oh. I forgot about that." I said taking it and hugging it to my chest.**

"**What are you going to do?" I asked as he followed me back to his room.**

"**I'm going to fix your window so I can have my bed back." He said.**

"**I told you I can sleep in the living room!" I said and he rolled his eyes throwing another blanket on me.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam I'm going to die." "Clair you're not going to die." Sam said rolling his eyes at me."Yes I am. I've never watched a scary movie before." I said looking at the DVD on the kitchen table. "You can hold a pillow while we watch it. And you can hold the remote." Sam said."Won't help. I'm going to die." I said shaking my head."An American Haunting is a really good movie. It's not all that scary." Sam said looking at me amused."I'll be there with you whole time." He added picking up the DVD and going into the living room."We don't have to watch it if you don't want to." He said as I followed him into his room."No! I want to watch it. I'm just nervous. That's all." I said folding my arms and leaning against the doorframe."We'll put it on and if it gets too much for you we'll put on something happier. Ok?" He said."No we're going to watch all the way thru. I can do it." I said trying to calm myself down. He smirked and pulled a shirt on and grabbed his keys."Ok. You ready?" He asked grabbing his keys."Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll have my pizza and Dr. Pepper. Those two will help me." I said and he laughed."Come on so we can get back." He said ruffling my hair. I followed him outside and I groaned when it began raining."Great." I muttered pulling the hood of my black jacket up. Walked down the stairs and stomped to the truck and Sam opened the door for me and I got in, pulling my feet up to my chest as Sam got in. He reached over without looking and knocked my legs down." Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my knee."Don't sit like that." He said starting the truck."It's comfortable though.""Yeah but if we get in a wreck you'll get hurt." He said pulling out onto the road."If we get in a wreck I'll get hurt anyway." I said shrugging and putting my feet up on the dashboard. He reached over and knocked back down."Just do as I say." I said rolling his eyes."Fine." I said folding my arms. And hour later we were on our way home with a pack of Dr. Peppers and two meat lovers pizza's. This night was going to be good. If only I was so nervous about the movie."You ready?" Sam asked from kneeling in front of the TV."No." I said holding my breath and letting it out."Ok. Let's do this." I said and he laughed."Wow your weird." He said putting the DVD in and standing up."Could you go get me a pillow?" I asked. He rolled his eyes but did as I asked. I stretched out on the couch and put my arm behind my head. Sam came back and lifted my feet up so he could sit down. He threw me the pillow and I laid it on my stomach, ready to put it over my head. I put my feet on his lap and he looked at me with a raised brow."What?" I asked innocently and he shook his head. The menu came up and I put the pillow over my head."It's just the menu Clair." Sam said with a sigh. I pulled the pillow away and glared at him. He pushed play and I looked at the TV. A snow scene. Then a girl running thru the snowy forest. I put the pillow back over my head."What's happening?" I asked."Would you just watch it?" Sam asked with a chuckle."No something's about to jump out I just know it." I said muffled by the pillow. Sam yanked the pillow away and I grabbed for it but he put it on the other side of him where I couldn't reach it."Just watch it." He said and I folded my arms and looked at the TV. The entire movie I jumped and Sam laughed at me."Wasn't that bad." I said at the end credits."Oh please you jumped and screamed the entire time." Sam said with a chuckle standing up."Yeah but I watched it." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and turned off the TV."With the pillow over your head." He muttered picking up the empty pizza box and Dr. Pepper cans. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the kitchen."Hey Clair." Sam said with a smile."What?" I asked."Betsy." He whispered. I smacked his arm."Don't do that!" I cried. He rolled his eyes and stuffed the pizza box in the trashcan while I put the half eaten pizza in the refrigerator. Just then I heard a low rumble of thunder and my heart sank. _Great! I'll never sleep tonight. _I thought slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked frowning.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Goodnight." I added walking out of the kitchen. I dressed for bed, turned the lights off, and lay in bed. I heard Sam finish in the kitchen. The thunder got louder every minute. I listened to the floorboards creak under Sam's feet as he went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. Then he came to my room and stopped. I heard my door open and the light from the hallway came in thru the crack as he checked on me. He did this every night before he went to bed and during the night when he got up for the bathroom or something. He closed the door quickly after a few seconds later and he moved on to his room. A few minutes later the house was silent except for the thunder and the tapping noise the rain made on the metal roof. It got pretty spooky in the house at night. I pulled the blankets over my head and closed my eyes tightly. It was a while before I finally dozed off into a restless sleep. I was having a dream that I was in an abandoned theater being chased by clowns and dark masses with knifes. I woke up just as a black mass held me down and a clown was holding a knife over my head with his wicked smile. My blankets were twisted around my legs and my shirt was damp with sweat. My throat was dry and I groaned when I new I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until I got rid of the sticky gross feeling in my throat. So I ripped my legs out of my blankets and tripped to my door. I felt for the doorknob and, when I finally found it, yanked it open. I'm not too happy in the middle of the night and I have to get up. I went to the kitchen and turned on the light over the sink. I turned the water on cupped my hands under the facet. Reaching up into the cupboard was way too much energy. I gulp some water and that's when I looked up out the window. Which I know I really need to stop doing at night because I always see something that never ends up good. In the reflection of the window I saw a black mass standing behind me and I screamed and whipped around. Then the lights flicked on and Sam stood there in front of me.

"Hey it's just me!" He yelled over my screams. I guess it was just the shock or something, I don't really know why, but I kept screaming. Even after Sam clapped his hands over my mouth. Finally, my heart still beating rapidly in my chest, I stopped screaming and yanked his hand away from my mouth.

"Why. Do. You. Do. That?" I hissed at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Sneak! You always sneak up on me!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to! I heard something and got up to see what it was. When I found out it was just you I was about to turn around and go back to bed. Then you screamed." He explained. I glared at him for few minutes until my heart went back to normal.

"I'm going back to bed." I hissed passing him and stomping down the hallway. He turned the light in the kitchen off and followed.

"Goodnight Clair." He said.

"Whatever." I replied. I got back in bed and covered my head with my pillow. It was quiet and the house shook from the thunder. I began to think of my dream. I could hear the laughter from the clowns. I pulled the pillow off and stared up at the dark ceiling. I could see the white face and red mouths. Blood dripped from their chins and stained their teeth.

"The heck with this." I said yanking my blankets off of jumping to my feet. I stepped out of my room and looked down the hall. It was very quiet and I didn't like it. A loud clap of thunder sent me running to Sam's room. I dived at him and he screamed in shock as he fell off the bed. The light on his bedside table came on and I and Sam were face to face. For the first time I saw fear in his eyes. He stared at me for a few minutes panting. Then he glared and got up off the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Clowns!" I burst out. He looked at me with his mouth gaped open.

"Clowns? What?" He asked. I told him about my dream.

"A fifteen year old scared of clowns?" He asked amused sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Well… I…" I stuttered not knowing what to say. My face was red with embarrassment. I clenched my teeth and folded my arms.

"You were scared of me." I said. He froze.

"I… you… anyone would be if they were about to fall asleep then were jumped on." He said in defense. There was another loud clap of thunder and I shivered.

"Are you really scared?" He asked with a sigh.

"No!" I said in a high voice. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yes. Yes I am you happy?" I asked gritting my teeth and blushing again. He stood up and pulled the blankets up off the floor.

"Scoot over and lay down." He said.

"What are y-?"

"Just scoot over and lay down." He snapped. I did as he said and he threw the blanket over me. And lay down beside me.

"Stay on your side." He said pulling the blankets over him and turning off the light. I curled up and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I muttered. He sighed and rolled over and pulled me close.

"No problem Clair." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm really difficult." I muttered.

"You're not difficult." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm fifteen and sleeping in bed with my big brother. I'm difficult." I muttered blushing again.

"I don't mind. I have to take care of my little sister." He said chuckling.

"You don't need to take care of me." I said frowning. He laughed.

"You were almost killed by vampires this month." He said and thought for a second.

"Yeah I guess I do need taking care of." I muttered. He laughed again.

"Go to sleep kid." He said.

"I'm not a kid." I said gritting my teeth.

( Ok just so you know, Embry did imprint on Clair. But I don't really know how to have Clair find out. I can't even remember how imprinting works. So if you guys have any idea's please share. Thank you all so mush for sticking with me thru this story. I know it's not the best. Thanks again for all the great reviews! Love ya'll!)


	16. Chapter 16

It was a week until Sam and Emily's wedding. I had my dress, finally. We'd gone up to the dress store again and decided on a pink sleeveless dress that had a black ribbon around the waist. Sam didn't like the fact that it was sleeveless but after Emily glared at him and I threatened, behind Emily's back, to tell her he cried. With a glare and a promise that I'd clean the bathroom, we walked out with two other dresses just like mine for Leah Clearwater and Kim, Jared's girlfriend. All the werewolf's would be there of course. I wasn't the one getting married and I was nervous! Because Embry would be there. As one of Sam's groomsmen. This means I would be arm in arm with him. I didn't really know what we were. We were kind of just best friends at the moment. Sam and I were at Emily's house; Emily was making breakfast for everyone, when I began wondering where I was going to stay when they go on their honeymoon. I walked into the kitchen and found them standing there by the oven arms around each other nose to nose. I made a gagging noise and Sam sighed closing his eyes before turning to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I said leaning against the doorframe. Emily smiled and pulled away from Sam so she could pull two muffin pans out of the oven and dumped the muffins into the pile in a huge bowl.

"What is it?" He asked with a sigh.

"Where am I going to go when you go on your honeymoon?" I asked. He frowned in thought.

"I forgot about that." He said.

"I can't stay home alone. We all know how that always goes." I said rolling my eyes and Emily laughed.

"You won't be staying home alone don't worry." Sam said.

"She could stay with me." Embry said coming into the kitchen.

"No!" Sam yelled glaring at him. Emily rolled her eyes and shoved the huge bowl of muffins into his arms.

"Go set these on the table." She said. He did as she said but smacked Embry on the back of the head on his way out. Embry winced and rubbed the spot.

"I was only joking." He muttered. I laughed and Emily shoved two cartons of eggs in my arms.

"Crack these into a bowl and scramble them for me please." She turning walking away to start frying bacon. I sighed and put the eggs on the counter before turning to grab a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Are the others here yet?" Emily asked.

"Nope. Their on their way though. I decided to come early." Embry answered looking over at me. I blushed and dropped three eggs on my feet. I gasped in disgust at the gooey stuff between my toes. Embry hid his smile and bent to pick up the eggshells. I grabbed a dishtowel and wiped the egg off my feet before kneeling to wipe it off the floor. When it was clean I went back to cracking the eggs. Embry leaned against the counter and watched me with an amused look.

"What?" I asked after I'd cracked all the eggs and began stirring them violently, wondering why he was staring at me.

"You're cute when you're blushing." He said. My heart stopped and I turned to look at him so fast I knocked the bowl of eggs over and it hit the floor splattering me, Embry. I stared down at the egg all over us with flaming cheeks. I heard Emily sigh without turning around.

"Sorry." I said as I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Jared asked frowning at all the egg on the floor. Then he saw me and smiled.

"Oh. Never mind." He said. I grabbed a towel and bent to pick it up. Of course the towel was under a bag of flower and that fell as well.

"Crap! I'm so sorry Emily. I'll clean it up." I said quickly.

"No!" Emily said turning around holding her hands up. "I'll clean it up. You go to my room and get cleaned up. Embry there's some of Sam's clothes in there as well.

"Honestly Emily. I can help." I said and she looked at me with a raised brow.

"Fine." I sighed walking past Jared. Embry followed me down the hallway to Emily's bedroom. I pulled a drawer out and tossed Embry a pair of Sam's jeans and a t-shirt. Embry stayed in there while I went to the bathroom. I had a lot of egg on me so I decided to rinse off in the shower. So I undressed, turned the shower on, and put my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. When I got out I could hear the others were there. I got dressed in the clean clothes and dropped the dirty ones in the tub.

"Hey Clair! I heard you egged the kitchen!" Paul said when I walked into the living room. I glared and he smirked. I went into the dining room where Emily was setting a plate of scrambled eggs next to a platter of bacon and sausage. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Just in time. Go ahead and sit down and I'll call them in." She said. I sat down right as Embry came in. The jeans were a little long but I couldn't help but notice they looked good. _Stop it! Don't even go there! _I yelled at myself snapping my eyes away so I was looking at the table. Embry sat down next to me and I felt his leg brush against mine. I jumped and my breathing came harder.

"Are you okay Clair?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah! I'm fine." I said in a high voice. I cleared my throat and he looked at me with a raised brow. Oh how cute he looked when that brow went up. _Stop it!_ I snapped my eyes away and clenched my fists in my lap as the other werewolves came in. Sam and Emily sat down opposite me and Paul sat on my other side. I picked at the food on my plate. Guys' eating has to be the most disgusting thing ever. And they wouldn't stop eating! I swear I don't know where it all goes.

"So Clair. When are you and Embry getting married?" Jared asked right as I took a drink of orange juice and choked. My nose burnt as it came up all over my plate. Embry patted my back and handed me a napkin. Sam was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"What?" I hissed when I recovered. Embry was glaring at Jared and Jared smirked at him.

"Now that he's imprinted on you. I was just wondering when you'd be getting married." Jared answered and I frowned in confusion.

"Now that he did what on me?"

"Thank you Jared." Sam said sarcastically.

"Imprinted." Embry answered me sheepishly.

"Imprinting is where a werewolf finds his soul mate. When he first sees her that's what happens. Like Sam did with me. And we will be together forever." Emily explained looking at Sam with love. All of a sudden it felt really hot in the room.

"So… I'm going to be with… Embry… forever?" I asked.

"Yeah." Paul answered. Thru this conversation Paul hadn't stopped eating.

"I'm sorry Clair." Embry muttered. I looked at him and he looked up at me. I smiled shyly. Then, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's all right with me." I said.

( Ok this is only way I could figure out it could happen. So I hope you liked. And I was also wondering if any of you know some story's about the Cullen's having a human child and raising it or one of the werewolf pack having a younger sibling. I've been looking but can't really find anything. So if any of you know about any could you let me know?)


	17. Chapter 17

It was time. Emily had her dress on. Leah and Kim were helping her out with a few finishing touches. I was sitting on a chair with my feet tucked under watching them tiredly. Sam woke me up at five that morning. Five! In the morning! I was so tired. I leaned my head back and chewed furiously on the gum in my mouth." Clair don't sit like that! You'll wrinkle the dress!" Kim gasped. Oh I so don't want to do that! I thought sarcastically as I got up and shook my dress out. Oh I am so burning you when we get home. I burn you, then dance on you! I screamed mentally at the dress. It was pretty. Really pretty. It was just on me. It looked great on Kim and Leah. But me? Ew. I walked towards the closed door and reached for the doorknob." Where are you going?" Emily asked." Girls gotta pee." I said. I didn't really. I just wanted out of there." Fine but hurry up!" Kim called after me. I made my way to the church's bathroom and passed a window. I looked out at the sunny sky and glared. The one day it's not raining and I'm stuck inside wearing a dress with high heels!" I hate you. You know that? You did this on purpose. You knew I'd be inside all day so you decided to come out. Oh I really, really hate you." I hissed glaring at the sun." You okay?" A voice said slowly behind me. I whirled around with a gasp and, of course, Embry was there. Wearing a tux and wearing a curious expression ad well as amused. Oh your so cute. I thought feeling my heart sputter." No." I said turning to glare back at the window. Embry raised a brow and stepped forward so he was standing right by me." What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I pointed at the sun." It did this on purpose I swear. It never comes out. And all of a sudden when I'm inside it comes out." I said." What comes out?" He asked frowning." The sun!" I said. He smiled and looked at me. " So aren't you supposed to be with Emily?" He asked." Yep." " Then… why are you out here?" He asked." Cause I can't stand it in there." I answered shrugging." Aren't you supposed to be with Sam?" I asked raising a brow." Yeah. But I heard you talking and followed your voice." He said. I blushed." You look beautiful by the way." He said after a second. I blushed and looked away. He took my chin and turned my face back to him. I looked at him and saw my reflection in his brown eyes. My heart was pounding and my mouth was gaped open slightly. His face inched closer, that small smile still on his lips. Then-" Clair!" We jumped apart, my heart beating fast. I looked over to see Kim coming around the corner looking aggravated." We five minutes. And Embry! Your supposed to be upstairs! Get moving!" She hissed. Embry sighed and looked at me. I was looking at Kim with my mouth gaped open. I'll kill her. I was just about to have my first kiss. And she had to come! My life sucks! I thought angrily. Embry squeezed my hand, of which I didn't know he had till just then, and smiled his cute sheepish grin." I'll see you in a few minutes Clair." He said softly. I thought about launching at him at him and clinging to him. Then decided I'd better not. So instead I watched him till he went around the corner." Clair come on!" Kim hissed angrily. I glared daggers at her and stomped towards her. She grabbed me by the ear and tugged me towards the room where Emily was. When we got there Kim looked at me thinking. Then she reached inside her purse and pulled out pink lip gloss. Oh heck no! I thought. I backed up to the door but it was closed. She held my chin firmly and quickly put it on. I'd spent two hours letting her fix my hair and makeup." Don't wipe it off again." She said warningly. She turned around and I stuck my tongue out at her. Emily smiled at me and shook her head." Okay it's time to get up there." Kim said looking Emily over. I sighed and leaned against the door. Kim picked up Emily's bouquet and handed it to her before handing me and Leah ours. Then we followed Emily out and made our way up the stairs to the sanctuary where we could hear the music. A few minutes later I was walking down the aisle towards where Sam was waiting. Jared and Embry waited behind him. I looked at Embry and he smiled slightly at me. I held my breath. Don't fall. Don't fall. I told myself over and over. I finally made it to my spot beside Leah and Kim. Then everyone in the church stood up as Emily came down. The preacher began talking and I looked passed him out the window. I could see the beach and wished I were out there walking barefoot in the sand, wearing jeans instead of this ridiculous dress. I imagined the water on. Hearing the sounds in my head. In my head a shadow appeared beside mine and arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Embry. Then I snapped back to reality just as Sam was putting the ring on Emily's finger. I cursed myself for letting my mind wander. I felt my nose start stinging. I was about to sneeze. Don't do this tom me. I thought. I resisted the urge to reach up and scratch my nose. Sam and Emily kissed and everyone applauded. Just a few more seconds left. Then I was walking down the aisle, following Sam and Emily, with my arm tucked into Embry's. When we got out of the sanctuary he didn't let go of my arm. And I was going to hold on for as long as I could. I had to let go soon of course. The next hour or so went by fast. I sat at a table by myself for a while watching everyone walk around, congratulate Sam and Emily, and eat. I was thinking about what I was going to do the next week while they were gone." What are you thinking about?" Embry asked sitting down beside me." Wondering what I'm going to do next week while their gone." I said leaning forward with my chin in my palm. He reached down and took my hand." You gorgeous." He said and my heart sputtered. He grinned and brought my hand up to lips. I struggled for air and his twinkled would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. I followed outside and breathed in the fresh air." I don't want to go back in there." I said when the church was far behind us and we were headed towards the beach." We'll stay out here until they leave." Embry said with a chuckle. I grabbed his arm before we reached the sand and leaned on him so I could take the retched shoes off." I'll be right back." I said letting go and stomping towards the water." What are you doing?" Embry asked amusedly. I turned and held up the shoes." Giving these to the sharks." I said happily." I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with a chuckle kicking off his own shoes." Why? They deserve to be ripped to shreds." I said looking at them with a glare." Kim and Emily would kill. Well they'd be mad at you they'd kill me." He said rolling up his pant legs." Why would they kill you?" I asked with a frown." Because I didn't stop you." He said reaching out his hand. I sighed and gave the shoes to him and he tossed them behind him so they landed next to his. Then he took my hand and pulled me to walk beside him." Might not want to go far." I said." Why?" Embry asked." Sam finds you and me missing, we'll both be dead." I said." He kind of scares me when it comes to you." Embry said wincing. I laughed and looked at him." You scared of my brother?" I asked." He didn't pull you aside last night and said ' If you touch Clair anywhere but the hand and I'll skin you alive'." Embry said shivering." Yeah he did. Only it was that I better not let you touch me any other place but the hand." I said rolling my eyes. Embry laughed and led me over to stand on the edge of the water. I liked the feeling of the sand between my toes. And the feel of Embry's hand in mine.


	18. AN

I'm sorry about how that chapter was so squished together! I had to send it by email from one computer to the other so I copied and pasted in in a folder and posted it so it got all messed up. I'm so sorry. It made ME mad. I'll try not to let that happen again!


	19. Chapter 19

I was staying with Paul and Jared. It was going to be very interesting. Paul with his temper and Jared with his teasing. Embry offered for me to stay with him and Quil. Sam looked at him with a death glare until Embry took his offer away. Sam was still worried about me. So he asked Paul and Jared, two of the strongest guys in the group, to let me stay with them. Jared and Paul said yes so after the wedding Paul took me to their place. Jared went to a movie with Kim. I followed Paul down a small hallway into a bedroom.

" You can have your pick of my room or Jared's. Sorry we don't have a guest bedroom. I did until Jared showed up." Paul said rubbing the back of his head.

" Thanks for letting me stay with you." I said.

" No problem kid." He said yanking his button down shirt off and grabbing a pair of jeans. I gritted my teeth. I hated it when they called me kid. Jared and Paul called me that all the time because they knew it annoyed me.

" I'm not a kid." I hissed. He ruffled my hair as he passed me.

" Fine for that I'm going to kick you out of your room." I muttered slamming my duffel bag onto the unmade bed.

" Whatever kid!" Paul called. I hissed and sat down. I kicked the stupid heels off again and un tangled my hair from the ridiculous style Kim gave me. My hair cracked from the hair spray and it made me gag. I sighed and laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I thought about the days events replaying the part where me and Embry walked hand in hand beside the beach. I also thought about our almost kiss. I was still ticked at Kim for that. Ten seconds more and I would have gotten my first kiss. Stupid Kim! I began to wonder it would be like to kiss him. My hear pounded at the thought. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was pitch dark in the room and a blanket had been tossed over me. I got up and stretched. Then decided, when I felt my hair and the hairspray again, that I would take a shower. I got my clothes and stuff and walked to the bathroom. I sighed when I saw the doorknob had no handle. Paul probably broke it. I showered, thinking about Embry. Imagining the feel of his lips on mine.

" Paul where's Cla-" I broke away from my daydream and screamed as the shower curtain came open. Jared's eyes were wide and he turned and ran out the door just as Paul came running in worried. The two guys bumped into each other and Jared scrambled to get out while Paul saw what was wrong. He cursed and pushed Jared out, following close behind him. The door slammed shut. I stood there looking wide eyed and the door.

" I'm so sorry Clair! I thought it was Paul in there. Not you." Jared called. Then it hit me what happened and my face went red. I covered my face and hot tears ran down my cheeks. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. Then I yanked a brush thru my hair and got dressed before I went back to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and tried to relax but couldn't get my face to stop burning. Then there was a light rap on the door and I jumped.

" Clair? It's Embry." My hear beat faster when I heard his voice.

" Can I come in?" He asked. I got up and opened the door. He looked at me sympathetically. He came in and shut the door behind him.

" You okay?" He asked. I nodded, my cheeks going red again. He brushed away a strand of wet hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

" I'm just embarrassed." I muttered.

" I'm sorry. It's my fault. I came to see you and I asked Jared where you were and he went looking for you. He'd said you were asleep a while ago and he'd go wake you. But when you weren't there he panicked and went looking for Paul in the bathroom and found you instead! Sam is going to kill us!" Embry said all this fast and I stared at him with my mouth gaped open. When he took a deep breath I giggled.

" What's funny?" He asked with a frown.

" You." I said. He smiled gently.

" Why am I so funny?" He asked stepping closer so he was looking down at me and I was looking up. I shook my head and felt my heart beat speed up. He began lowering his head, the way he had that morning when Kim interrupted us. His nose brushed against mine and his lips-

BAM! Embry groaned and I jumped away.

" Embry, Jacob saw the red head we have to go." Paul said from the doorway. He looked at me and I glared. Then he looked at Embry then back at me and saw how close we were.

" Don't even think about it Embry." He said warningly.

" I'm not-"

" Don't even think about! Sam will kill you and we will too! Now come on!" He said grabbing Embry by the hair and dragging him out. Embry pulled away and I followed.

" Jared's already gone." Paul said as we walked outside. Paul looked at me with a frown.

" Go back inside and lock the door." He ordered.

" I'm not staying here alone." I said folding my arms. Paul looked at me with a glare and I backed up throwing my arms up.

" Fine!" I growled stomping back in the house and locking the door. Then I thought of something and walked back out. The door shut behind me and Paul turned around with his shirt half way off.

" What?" He asked.

" What do I do if a vampire comes here?" I asked nervously.

" Jared maybe I should stay-" Embry began but Jared glared at him.

" Just stay inside." Paul said looking back at me. Then Paul grabbed Embry, who was looking at me worriedly, and dragged him away into the woods. A few seconds later Paul, in his wolf form, came out carrying his clothes in his mouth. He dropped them at my feet. A second later Embry came out and dropped his clothes beside Paul's and looked at me with sad eyes. I laughed and his ears perked up. He was hot as a guy and just adorable as a wolf. Paul growled and took Embry's tail in his mouth. Embry yelped and turned around with a growl. Paul rolled his eyes and turned before running. He was out of my sight in seconds. Embry nuzzled the side of my face and I giggled. Then he licked the side of my face and I gasped.

" Gross!" I said wiping my cheek and glaring at him. I saw a sparkle in his eyes before he turned and ran the way Paul had gone. I grabbed the clothes and turned to see the door shut. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it but it was locked. I groaned and dropped the clothes on the steps and sat down with a huff next to them. Jacob lived close by. His father would probably be home. So a few minutes later I found myself walking down the road in the direction of Jacobs house. At least I hoped it was in that direction. Why this stuff always happened to me? I have no idea! It seemed like hours until I saw lights ahead of me. At least it wasn't raining. Soon I found out the lights were from a car. It stopped in front of me and I was blinded by the light. They turned off and I heard the door open.

" Clair?" I heard a male voice.

" Clair what are you doing out here?" I heard a females voice. Finally my eyes adjusted to the dark again. By that time Alice was standing in front of me looking worried.

" I was locked out." I said stupidly. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

" why are you all the way out here?" Jasper asked and I could make out a frown. Then the frustration took over and I was crying and babbling. Alice put her arms around me.

" … and Jared walked in on my in the shower then Embry almost kissed me and now I'm locked out! I hate my life!" I wailed in Alice's shoulder. I felt a cold hand on my back and I tried to get a hold of myself.

" Where is Sam?" Alice asked. I wiped my eyes with my hand.

" Today was His and Emily's wedding. Their on their honeymoon." I answered with a sniff.

" So your staying home alone?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and sniffed again.

" I'm staying with Paul and Jared. Then I locked myself out of the house."

" Where are they?" Alice asked.

" Paul said the ' red head was spotted' or something like that. So they left. Embry offered to stay home with me but Paul made him go." I answered rolling my eyes.

" Come on." Alice said pulling me.

" Where am I going?" I asked.

" We're taking you with us so you'll be safe." She answered. I relaxed and let her walk me to the back seat of the car.

" Clair can I ask you something?" Jasper asked as he got in the driver seat.

" What?" I asked.

" Why do people find you on the road all the time?" He asked looking back at me as Alice tried to hide a laugh.

" I don't know." I sighed. " But I'm frickin tired of it." I said angrily. Jasper chuckled and started the car. I leaned my head back against the seat with another sigh and closed my eyes. When I opened them Jasper was opening my door and we were in a huge garage parked between a silver Volvo and a jeep.

" Come on." Alice said putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me passed the jeep to a door that led into a kitchen. Then I was led into the living room I remembered being in a few weeks before. No one was there one second. The next Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. I gasped and jumped back. Emmett grinned and Alice glared at him.

" Don't even think about it." She hissed and I looked at her confused. Emmett rolled his eyes and folded his arms as Esme walked over to me.

" Clair what are you doing here?" She asked worriedly.

" Sam and Emily are on their honeymoon. She's staying with two of the dogs and they had to leave." Alice exclaimed looking at me.

" She got locked out… and there's something about… Embry trying to kiss her… and… Jared walking in on her in the shower?" She said confused. I blushed just as Bella and Edward walked down the stairs.

" Who walked in on who in the shower?" Bella asked. I blushed harder then she saw me. Her face brightened then confusion set in on her face.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

" She-"

" I got locked out of Paul and Jared's house. I was trying to find Jacobs house because he doesn't live far from Paul's." I said interrupting Alice who hid a grin behind her hand.

" But… what about the shower?" Edward asked amused. I blushed harder and gritted my teeth. Esme put her hand on my shoulder and glared at him as Emmett snickered. Jasper reached over and smacked the back of his head and he glared.

" Where did… Paul and Jared go?" Esme asked. I explained and she nodded her.

" Well you can stay here until they get back." She said smiling warmly.

" Thanks." I muttered.

" Perhaps you'd like to call and leave a message so he knows where you are?" She suggested. I nodded and she handed me a phone. I dialed his number, Sam had made me memorize all of the packs numbers, cell phones and home phones, so that if I ever got in any trouble and I couldn't get a hold of him I could get one of them. I got Paul's message machine and waited for it to beep.

" Idiot you left me locked out!" Was the first thing I said. " If you would have let Embry stay with me then I wouldn't have had to walk down the road! I'm at the Cullen's by the way. What do you guys think Embry's going to do? Rape me? Gah your all so stupid!" then I hung up glaring at the phone. When I looked up they all looked amused, except Emmett. He looked like he was about to bust from trying not to laugh. I blushed again.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Their too protective." I muttered. Esme patted my arm and chuckled.

" It's fine dear." She said. Edward stepped forward.

" Bella is staying here for the night. If you'd like to, you can stay in my room with Bella." He offered. Bella smiled at him and I blushed.

" You don't have to do that." I said. Bella came forward and took my arm.

" Come on it's fine." She said kindly. I nodded slowly and Alice squealed. Edward winced.

" No." He said.

" Oh come on Edward. She'd enjoy it." Alice said. " She needs some girl time." She added.

" W-what?" I asked.

" How would you like to go shopping with Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and I tomorrow? Since your brothers gone and you'll only be hanging out with guys this entire week." Alice asked bubbly. I thought for a second. I didn't much like shopping but at least I would be with girls instead of guys.

" Ok." I nodded.

" Great! You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll do your hair…" She went on and on until Edward grabbed my arm and Bella's and led us up the stairs. Alice took no notice and went on babbling to Rosalie.

" I'm sorry Clair. At least Bella will be with you. She can help you out with Alice." He said with a sigh. I looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Alice is a shopping freak." Bella said with a sigh. _Great. That's just great._


	20. Chapter 20

Shopping with Alice was ten times worse than shopping with Emily. At least Emily asked me if I was tired or not. She dragged Bella and I thru every store in the mall. I had five bags full of clothes and wearing an outfit she let me borrow. Well actually I should say she forced me into it. I was constantly trying to pull the mini skirt down and I was afraid to bend over. (AN pictures of their outfits will be on my profile). Bella looked ready to kill Alice. But of Alice took no notice and dragged her into dressing rooms, threw clothes over the top, and bounced in place until she heard the last button pop into place or the end of the zipper going up. All the Cullen women were gorgeous in their, as Alice said, everyday outfits. They looked like fashion models. Bella was pretty too. She had put her foot down on Alice that morning. She told her she could dress herself and she didn't need a little ' evil pixie' to help her. So she'd dug in Alice's closet until she found the most comfortable thing in there. I had no choice but to let Alice pick out my clothes and do my hair and makeup. That's only because when I fought her she made Emmett, who laughed his head off, pin my arms to my sides and put duct tape over my mouth until it was time for lip gloss. So now I looked like a fifteen year old hooker! YAY! Not!

" Alice my feet hurt and I want to sit down." I said stopping and crossing my arms.

" Alice let Bella and Clair sit down. They can catch up with you in a few minutes after they take a break." Esme said.

" Oh fine! You humans are so weak." She muttered sitting down on a bench. I rolled my eyes and sat down followed by Bella who groaned when she sat down.

" Do you go thru this all the time?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

" I feel sorry for you. I can't decide which is worse." I said thinking.

" Can't decide what's worse?" Rosalie asked sitting down on my other side.

" I can't decide if shopping is worse. Or having Jared walk in on me in the shower." I said with a shudder. My face turned red at the memory as Alice giggled.

" Sam is going to _kill _Jared if he finds out." I said.

" It was accident though right?" Bella asked with a frown.

" Yeah it was but- oh crap!" I stopped and my gaze froze on the sight ahead of me. Bella followed my gaze and bit her lip in order not to laugh. Coming in the mall, face red with anger, fists clenched, and followed by Embry and Jared, was Paul. When I finally snapped out of my shock, I got up, meaning to make a run for it. But by that time he was already there and grabbed my arm, not tight but firm.

" Sam has called every ten minutes since I got your message that you were at the blood suckers." He hissed.

" Paul it's not my fault. I tried to get back in the house but it was locked!" I said quickly raising my hands.

" I really have the right to punish you right now." He said pointing at me. Embry stepped forward in front of me rolling his eyes.

" Paul she's fine. You over reacted." He said.

" She is not fine! She's with… them." Paul said, stopping himself from saying bloodsuckers as people walked by giving us weird looks.

" Paul Jasper and Alice found her on road. They were just helping her." Bella said standing up.

" Sam is ready to run across the country to get here. And id he does when he gets he will tear my head off my shoulders and what the hell are you wearing!" He said looking at my outfit with a shocked expression.

" Alice gave me these to wear today." I said rolling my eyes. Embry looked at me up and down and grinned. Paul growled and hit him on the back of the head.

" If you let Sam hear what you just thought you'll be dead before me." He said glaring. Alice and Rosalie were watching us with amused expressions.

I looked at Embry with a raised brow.

" What did you think." I asked.

" I just thought you were hot." He said sheepishly.

" That is _not_ what you thought." Jared said. Embry rolled his eyes and I gaped at him.

" Look can I just have one day where I'm just a normal teenaged girl?" I asked.

" No." Paul said grabbing my arm. Right then a phone rang and Paul reached in his pocket and handed me the phone without even looking at the ID. I took it with a sigh and answered.

" I'm alive." I said with a sigh.

" Clair why did you leave the house!" Sam yelled thru the phone.

" I was locked out! I was trying to get to Jacobs!" I defended.

" Then why were in Forks?" Jared asked frowning.

" I was in Forks?" I asked confused.

" Clair I want you to go home with Paul right now. When I get home your grounded." Sam said. I gritted my teeth.

" No." I hissed.

" Clair." Sam said sternly.

" Please let me just have one day of freedom?" I asked pleadingly.

" I just want one day." I added. Sam groaned.

" Fine! But the rest of this week stay in Paul or Jared's sight. Now give the phone to Embry." He said. I frowned and looked at the phone.

" How did you know he was here?" I asked.

" He's always there." He growled. I shrugged and handed the phone to Embry. He stood there and I heard the murmurs of Sam's voice but couldn't make out the words. Embry's eyes widened and handed the phone to Paul as Jared and Alice cracked up.

" What did he say?" I asked confused.

" Um… he said that… if I ever touched you anywhere other than the hand-"

" He'd kill you." I interrupted rolling my eyes. He shook his head.

" He'd cut off… something important." He said going pale and Jared laughed harder. Paul smirked and looked at Embry evilly before hanging up.

" He gave me permission to if you do while he's gone." He said. Embry's mouth fell open.

" I'm going to pick up at nine. No complaint. Come on." He glared at me and motioned for Jared and Embry to follow. Embry turned and Bella grabbed my hand. I pulled away.

" Hold on." I muttered pulling away from her and walking up to grab the back of Embry's shirt.

" What the-" He broke up when I swung him around, stood on my tip toes and kissed him. It wasn't anything big. Just a peck. But it made my heart almost burst and when I pulled away Embry smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in for another when Paul grabbed him but the ear.

" Ow let go!" He protested as Paul proceeded to drag him out of the mall entrance. He finally pulled away and ran back to me. I was laughing and he kissed my forehead.

" I love you." He said before Jared and Paul dragged him out.


	21. Chapter 21

I waved goodbye to the Cullen's before climbing up into Paul's truck.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay." I said shutting my door.

"Whatever when we get back your changing out of that outfit." He said speeding down the long driveway. I held on to the arm rest for life. 

"I thought Embry would be coming with you." I said looking at him.

"He wanted to come but he couldn't make it." He said and I saw a smirk on his face. I reached over and whacked the back of his head with all my strength.

"Hey! Only Sam can do that to me! Not a little pipsqueak like you." He said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes folded my arms.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. "Tie him up and stick him in the closet?"

"No." Paul answered rolling his eyes.

"Well good. And why do I need to change out of this outfit?" I asked motioning to my skirt.

"Because you look like a fifteen year old hooker." He said easily. I gasped and looked at him shocked.

"Did you really just call me a hooker?" I asked.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked shrugging.

"I'm going to tell Sam." I said folding my arms and clenching my jaw.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said mockingly.

"All right I'll tell him Jared walked in on me in the shower." I said shrugging. He brought his foot down hard on the brakes and looked at me.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed. I smirked at him.

"All right! I'm sorry for calling you a hooker." He muttered.

"I forgive you." I answered and he growled before letting his foot off the brakes. We rode for a while in silence.

"Sam would agree with me though." Paul broke the silence right as we pulled up in the driveway.

"About what?" I asked unbuckling.

"About your clothes. And he'd kill you if he found you actually went out in them." He said smugly.

"Yeah but after he killed you for allowing me to." I said opening my door. "Carry my bags in will you dear?" I asked sweetly. He grumbled and reached in the back of the truck for my shopping bags.

"I want to know why I'm always responsible for these kinds of things. Sam would kill _me_ if he knew Jared walked in on you. He'd kill _me _if he found out the thoughts of Embry. He'd kill _me _for what _you're _wearing. It's really not fair." He grumbled.

"Life's never fair sweetie." I said opening the front door for him. I stopped in the middle of the living room and listened. I could hear muffled screams.

"What's that?" I asked Paul.

"Embry." He answered with a shrug dropping my bags on the floor and kicking the door shut.

"Embry? What's- Oh my-" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't?" I said.

"I didn't put him the closet. He's in the bathroom. I stomped down the hallway and opened the bathroom door. The curtain to the shower was drawn shut and I ripped it open to find Embry wrapped in a chain with duct tape over his mouth. I gasped and knelt down beside the tub. He went quiet and his face was red. I reached over and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"I am going to murder them." He hissed.

"Why did they do this?" I asked trying to untangle him.

"Because I happened to say that maybe, if you wanted to that, I'd take you to see a movie Friday. Then they chained me up!" He said glaring at Paul who'd shone up in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh this is ridi-Paul! Where's the key?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes and handed it to me and I grabbed it.

"Whoa!" I said grabbing Embry around the ankle, seeing as how I was kneeling on the ground and was so tall when he stood up, as he lunged at Paul. But of course I was drug across the floor because I was weak compared to him. Somehow we ended up in the living room just as Jacob in the front door.

"Wow." He said with a raised brow. "What did I miss?"

"Paul chained Embry up in the bathtub!" I hissed getting up and standing between Embry and Paul.

"Well do you think you can put this on hold? Because we got to go patrol." He said leaning against the doorframe. Embry growled and backed Paul up against the wall.

"Hey. Hey, hey!" I said standing on tiptoes and grabbing his face with both my hands. Although I still only came up to his chin. He finally looked at me and his face softened.

"They can't stop me from going to a movie with you." I said and he smirked.

"Yes we can." Paul said smugly.

"You can't control me." I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and walked out the front door.

"I'm sorry but I have to go too." Embry sighed taking both my hands in his. I bit my lip nervously. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I go with you?" I burst out.

"No!" Jacob and Paul cried from outside. I looked at Embry and it was his turn to bite his lip.

"I__wouldn't mind if you coming with me. But _they _would kill me." He said pointing behind him at the door. I glared and pushed passed him and stomped outside where Quil had joined Paul and Jacob.

"You all can't control me." I said.

"Sam doesn't want-"

"I don't care! I don't give a crap about what Sam wants right now. The last two times I stayed home alone something bad happened! I was attacked by vampires! I was locked out of the house!" I cried. Paul groaned and dropped his head in his hands while Quil and Jacob tried not to laugh. I glared at them and they were quiet.

"Please? I'm scared to stay home alone." I pleaded. Paul sighed and looked up.

"Alright. You can go with Embry. But we will be out all night so don't complain in the morning about being tired." He said. I smiled excitedly and grabbed Embry's hand. He squeezed it gently and my heart sputtered.

"Since your coming we'll have to take our clothes." Paul said with a frown. I gaped at him.

"You don't have any spare clothes you take with you?" I asked.

"Nope." Quil answered smirking. I resisted the urge to gag.

"So when you're in human form, you just prance around the woods naked?" I asked looking at Embry. His jaw was clenched and he was avoiding looking at me.

"What happens if someone sees you?" I asked horrified.

"Then their blinded the rest of their lives." Paul answered with a shrug.

"It's really funny when that happens actually. One time there was this old couple that was camping and I came out n-"

"Sick! Gross! No more!" I cried covering my ears as Quil dragged on. Jacob smacked the back of his head as Paul passed me and went back in the house and came out a few seconds later with a backpack.

"Go phase and bring your clothes back here. Would you mind carrying them for us?" Paul asked and I nodded. Quil, Jacob and Paul went around the side of the house.

"Is there any danger tonight?" I asked Embry. He shook his head.

"Last night it wasn't her. It was some other red headed lady that was drunk. We're just patrolling." He said. I nodded feeling relieved. The guys came around the corner in wolf form with their clothes. They dropped them on the stairs and I picked them up and stuffed them into the bag. Embry kissed my cheek before going around the corner. Then coming back around with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then the three wolves were shaking with laughter.

"You do know there won't be any bathrooms right?" He asked. Of course I knew that. I just hadn't thought of it. Until that moment. My face paled but I really wanted to go with him.

"Yeah I know." I answered. He looked relieved and went back around the house to phase. I stuffed his clothes in the bag as well as Embry laid down on the ground. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and climbed onto his back. They stood around in a circle for a second. At first I didn't know what was going on. Then I realized they were talking with their whole weird wolf mind reading thing. Then Paul got up and ran in one direction while Quil and Jacob ran the other. Embry got up and bowed down. I clenched my fists in his fur and closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. He launched forward and we were in the forest. I looked behind us and watched the lights from the house disappear. He ran for a while and I began to think how weird it was. How strange my life was. Everyone I knew was dogs or vampires. I had only a count of like five people I knew who were human. In October it would be an entire year of being with them all. I'd be sixteen in September. My stomach dropped when my mind began to wander and I fell asleep. I dreamed of that night I'd thrown the rock at my father's girlfriend. I dreamed I'd stopped and didn't do anything. I lived on life, being beaten to death, never knowing who Sam was. Then it jumped to half a year later. I was looking in the mirror, tears were pouring down my cheeks and my belly was swollen. I was pregnant. But I didn't know by whom. Then my father's best friend came in. and I knew. I woke up. I was still on Embry. He was walking now instead of running. Bile rose up in my throat and tears sprang to my eyes. Suddenly, Embry stopped and I jumped from his back, the backpack falling somewhere behind me, and knelt on the ground, puking my guts out. When I was finished I was sobbing. Arms wrapped around me and I buried my head in Embry's chest. He rubbed my back and whispered soothingly in my ear.

"What happened?" He asked looking at me. The moon was bright so I was able to see pretty well. His face was full of concern and confusion.

"Are you sick?" He asked smoothing sweaty hair out of my eyes. I shook my head and explained about my dream. When I finished I had new tears running down my cheeks and he had a few in his eyes.

"It didn't happen Clair. You're here. With Sam. And me." He said putting a hand on the side of my face gently.

"I-I know. B-but what if it h-h-h-h-hand't gone the way it did? What if h-hadn't yelled and I was still there with him?" I sobbed. He kissed my cheek and pulled me close.

"It didn't happen and it never will happen. _He _is gone. And you'll never see him again." He whispered. After a while I began to relax. I was shaking and my nose was runny. He reached behind him and pulled a t-shirt out of the backpack.

"T-that's P-Paul's." I said sniffing.

"He'll get over it." He said with a shrug. I laughed and he put it up to my nose and told me to blow. I did as he said and he folded it.

"You know we could not tell him and let him put it on and surprise him." Embry said smiling slightly. I giggled and he tossed it behind him.

"Now you ready to continue? Or do you want me to take you back to Paul's?" He asked.

"I want to stay with you!" I said and he chuckled. Then I bit my lip as something else came up.

"What?" He asked looking worried again.

"It's nothing really. But… you wouldn't happen to have been kidding when you said there weren't any bathrooms would you?" I asked blushing. He smiled and shook his head.

"Why? Do you-"

"Yes very much so." I said biting my lip. He shrugged and pointed over to a large group of bushes and I sighed getting up.

"Great." I said and he laughed.

"Hey Clair?" I stopped and turned around when Embry called after me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. And I will be here when you get back." He said and couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you too." I answered.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ugh no. I don't want to see a gory movie." I said making a face.

"Well gory is all that's out right now. Unless you want to go see a kid's movie." Embry said the last part with a wince.

"Well it would be a lot better than seeing guts being splattered all over the place." I said shuddering.

"What's wrong with that?" Embry asked.

"It's disgusting. It makes me sick to watch those." I said crossing my arms.

"All right. I have an idea." He said holding up his hands and leaning back in his chair. I leaned forward on the table and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Go on." I said.

"We'll go to your house. We'll rent movies and watch them there." He said.

"I like that idea. And the best part is that the dopes won't be there!" I said excitedly. Embry chuckled and got up.

"I'll go home and change." He said.

"I'll get my stuff together." I said standing.

"Where you going?" Jared asked from my doorway.

"Embry and I are going to go to rent movies and go to my house. Since Sam and Emily are coming home tonight." I explained stuffing a t-shirt into my bag.

"Listen. Your Sam's blood sister. But, you're our sister too in a way. We all care about you. So… don't do anything you'd regret later on in life." He said his face turning red. I looked at him with a frown.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to- Oh!" I gasped as I realized what he was talking about.

"We are just worried about you." Jared said quickly. My face was burning and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry but we just wanted to tell you that." He said shoving his hands in his pocket. "We were talking yesterday about you two and-"

"You? All the pack was talking about us?" I said my mouth dropping.

"Yeah. We already talked to Embry. And we… flipped a coin to see who would talk to you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do I have to beat your heads with a brick? Embry and I _haven't _done anything. We're _not _doing anything. And we _won't _do anything." I said thru clenched teeth. "And you flipped a _coin_?" I added. He rolled his eyes. Then Embry showed up behind Jared looking uncomfortable.

"At least you weren't cornered by all seven of them." He said shuddering.

"Okay I'm done have fun." Jared said leaving quickly. I rolled my eyes and zipped my bag. Embry slung it over his shoulder before I had the chance to.

"So what movie are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Not a romantic." I muttered and he laughed. "How about a ghost movie?"

"Sam told me how that worked out last time." He chuckled. I blushed. "But if you want to we can. We can get one of those then a happy one to watch after it. How's that?" He added. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile. When we got to the movie store it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. It wasn't Embry or me. We were laughing and having fun. Then the two cheerleaders from school that had gotten me in trouble came in. In their short skirts and tight white tank tops. When they looked and saw me, Embry and I were the only ones in there except for the man standing behind the counter chewing gum with a very bored expression on his face, they froze. Embry told me to pick a good happy movie and he'd pick out the scary one. They made my blood boil. They smirked and whispered before laughing loudly. I saw Embry glance up before he looked back down at one of the three movies he held in hands without showing any interest towards dumb and dumber. I smirked and went back to my searching for a good movie.

"Excuse, but can you reach up and get that movie for me? I can't reach it." I heard a nasally voice say. I turned and saw the blonde girl reach up high so that her tank top went up further showing a good bit of skin. My fell open and I watched for Embry's reaction. Without looking up from his movie he reached up and flicked the movie she was pointing at down and it fell to the floor. The brunette girl bent over to 'look at something' as Embry turned to walk away. He stopped and I saw his fists clench. He looked over at me with an annoyed look on his face and I grinned. He mouthed 'help me' and I walked over. The blonde one saw me coming and she stepped in front of Embry, jutting her chest out and putting her hands on her hips.

"How would you like to come home with me and Michelle?" She asked. Embry raised a brow at me.

"Hi." I said and Blondie looked over her shoulder at me with a glare.

"Go away slut." She hissed. The brunette, Michelle, wrapped her bony fingers around my upper arm and I looked at her with a glare.

"Michelle, Nicky. Have you met Clair yet?" Embry asked with a gleam in his eye. Nicky froze and she looked back at Embry.

"Embry? You know her?" She asked shocked.

"Yep. As a matter of fact. She's my girlfriend." He said looking at her with a 'ha-ha' look. He pushed passed Nicky and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. My heart beat faster like it always did when he kissed me and I looked over his shoulder at Nicky. She was looking at us with her mouth open. I smirked and shot her the bird. Then she was shooting arrows at me with her eyes. Embry smiled at me.

"Come sweetie." He said taking my hand and tugging me behind him towards the front desk.

"I hate those girls." He said when we were back in Paul's truck that Embry had borrowed.

"How do you know them?" I asked with a giggle.

"When we were younger we were in the same daycare, and we were in the same classes from fourth to ninth grade. They've been friends since birth. When I was thirteen, mom got a summer and Nicky's mom volunteered to take care of me during the day while she was gone. Even though I tried to convince her she still made me go. They live by the beach and once a day Nicky's mom made us all go down there. Because they were such good friends, and because I was there, Michelle was over there everyday that entire summer. Only once I got a break because I faked sick. Well I kind of was sick. I was sick of Nicky and Michelle prancing around me in their matching pink bikinis. It was disgusting!" He said of all of this glaring at the two girls who were talking to each other. Nicky looked to be in tears.

"Last year, before you got here, Nicky tried to ask me out but I said no and told her to leave me alone. I haven't seen her much since then because of the vampires. When ever I do see them I run the other direction," He added shaking his head.

"They don't like me." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Why?" He asked frowning.

"Because I rubbed mayonnaise down the front of Nicky's shirt." I said with a shrug. Embry laughed and I smiled.

"Well she deserves that." He said starting the truck. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. They make me so sick." He said shaking his head.

"What movies did we get?" I asked. He picked up the two.

" _Salem's Lot _and _50 first Dates._" He read.

"This should be interesting." I said and he chuckled.

"What is _Salem's Lot_ about?" I asked picking up the DVD and trying to look at it but it was too dark.

"I think it's about witches." He said. I nodded and pulled my legs up on the seat and looked out the window at the darkness. When we got home I searched for my keys and handed them to Embry.

"I'll get your bags you unlock the door." He said waving the keys away. I let my eyes get used to the dark before proceeding up the stair and feeling for the door handle. I turned on the front porch lights as Embry came up the front steps.

"Get the movie started and I'll put this up." I said taking my bag from him. Right as I got to my room the phone rang. I ran to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?

"Clair? It's Sam." Sam said on the other end.

"Hey what's up?" I asked jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and see your doing. We landed about ten minutes ago. But it's really storming here so the roads are blocked off. I don't know how long it'll take for us to get home." Sam explained.

"Ah okay." I answered.

"Will you be alright until we get home?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I answered shrugging.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later and Emily says we love you." He said and I smirked.

"Emily says you love me? You don't?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I love you too." He said.

"Okay bye." I said.

"Bye." He answered and I hung up. Embry walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"So Sam won't be here for a while?" He asked.

"Yep. I hate to ask you, but do you think you could… stay with me until he gets home?" I asked biting my lip. He smiled and put his hand on the side of my face.

"Of course." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before sliding down off the counter and opening a cabinet.

"Get in the refrigerator and get two cokes out. I think we have popcorn. We did last week when Sam was here." I said moving cans out of the way until I came upon the popcorn. I smiled victoriously and opened the pack with my teeth and stuck it in the microwave. We took our snack into the living room and Embry sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him and he hugged me closely as the movie menu came up.

"Do you want a pillow?" He asked.

"I think I'm good. I have you." I said snuggling closer. He chuckled and took my hand.

"It's vampires?" I asked shocked halfway thru the movie.

"Didn't see that coming." Embry muttered.

"I can't really decide if I like it or not. It's weird then it's cool. It's creepy then it's cheesy." I said watching as a vampire flew up and hit the ceiling before poofing into dust.

"I'm with you. I can't really decide either. I've never really been a vampire fan. It's not because I'm a werewolf. It's just they always were creepy and evil." He said. I giggled and then jumped as a man fell on a chainsaw.

"Okay that was gross." I said shivering.

"You want to turn this off?" He asked frowning at the screen.

"No I can handle it." I said swallowing.

"Well I'm not sure I can." He muttered.

"Than yes turn it off." I said with relief. I sat up and he turned the lights on so he could put the other movie on.

"This is better." I said yawning. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Embry said standing up. I heard him talking then a few minutes later he came back.

"That was Sam. They won't be here until morning." He said sitting down beside me again. I curled up against him again and relaxed. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my bed with my blankets on top of me. It was thundering and lightening and I couldn't figure out how I got there.

"Embry?" I gasped sitting up. My door opened and he came in wearing a pair of Sam's sweat pants and no shirt.

"I'm here." He said sitting down beside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me so I was sitting on his lap.

"When did I come to bed?" I asked confused.

"You didn't. You fell asleep towards the end so I carried you in here." He said. Then he shifted me to his side and I lay down.

"Will you stay in here with me?" I asked shuddering when there was a loud blast of thunder.

"Sure. But I've been meaning to ask you something. Why are you afraid of storms?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Because when the power would go out because of storms, I was my father's only entertainment." I said shuddering at the memory. Embry's arm tightened around me and I felt him tremble. I knew it was anger.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I'm fine. Because I know I'm safe, I really don't mind telling about things that happened. It helps me get over them." I said with a shrug. He held me tighter and I leaned my head into his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. I shuddered every time thunder hit and Embry murmured to me until I fell asleep.

Sam's Pov

When we pulled up to the house I was surprised to see Paul's truck there. I shrugged, deciding Paul had probably left it there before he started to patrol. I'd dropped Emily off at her house; we'd decided she'd move into my house so she was packing, the whole pack was going to help her move. I lifted our baggage out of the truck bed and walked up to the front door. I got my keys out and unlocked the door. I was making my way going passed the living room when I saw the TV on. I frowned and continued to my room to put the bags in there. I froze when I came to Clair's door and saw her and Embry on the bed. He had no shirt and she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. My mouth fell open. My fists clenched and then I was holding Embry up against the wall by the throat and Clair was screaming.

"Sam no! Put him down!" She yelled jumping up from the bed and tugging at my shirt. I pushed her away and growled at Embry, who was clawing at my arm but I wouldn't let go. Then I felt something sharp hit the back of my head and I let go.

"Sam it wasn't what it looked like!" Clair yelled at me putting the hard cover book down and glaring up at me.

"Then what were you doing!" I yelled glaring at Embry.

"We came here last night and watched movies. Then you called and said you wouldn't be getting home until this morning so I ask if Embry would stay with me because I didn't want to stay here alone. I fell asleep on the couch; he carried to bed then went to your room. I woke up, got scared of the storm and he comforted me." She explained and I looked at her with my mouth gaped open. I looked at Embry and saw thru his thoughts that that's what had happened. My glare disappeared and I blushed.

Clair's Pov

I can't believe that Sam over reacted like that. Well actually I could but still! He really doesn't me or Embry. I glared at him from across the table. Embry had left soon after the incident and now Sam and I were sitting across from the table with our arms crossed. I was glaring.

"Clair look I'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

"Okay you know what that, what happened a few minutes ago shows how much you trust me." I hissed.

"Clair you're a fifteen year old girl and he is seventeen year old guy. What I came in on could easily be mistaken as… that." He said in defense.

"Embry wouldn't do anything to me! Because he's a gentleman and he knows _you _would kill him. A slow painful death!" I yelled.

"Clair I'm sorry! But what am I supposed to do when I come in to see my baby sister with a guy… "He swallowed… "In bed?" He said with a shudder.

"Ask what was going? I don't know. But not try to strangle him!" I screamed. Sam dropped his head to the table. I was gripping the table so hard my knuckles were white. Then I was laughing. Sam looked at me confused.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Sam… this is really funny." I said. He shook his head.

"No it's not Clair." He said sternly. I stopped laughing and crossed my arms but couldn't stop grinning.

"Sam, I just had a talk with Jared yesterday. About… that." I said with a sigh. "I'm going to tell you what I told him. I'm haven't done anything. I'm not. And I won't." Sam looked at me before nodding slowly.

"Now will you let up on me and Embry?" I asked.

"Alright. But he will _never _be in your room without Emily or me in this house. Understood?" He asked. I nodded. He stood up and I got up so he could hug me.

"Remind me to thank Jared later on. For having that talk with you." He said uncomfortably. I nodded and blushed.


	23. Chapter 23

It was so hot outside. Of course we'd pick the day that was ninety something degrees outside to move Emily's stuff. My hair stuck to the back of my neck and all I wanted to do was go to the beach and walk in the water in my bare feet. And if Embry wanted to join me I wouldn't object. Emily's house was small. So I had no idea how she'd hidden all this stuff in there. I set a box down in the back of Sam's truck and leaned against the side panting. Jared came out, followed by Jacob, carrying three boxes.

"Getting tired?" He asked stacking the boxes next to the one I brought out.

"I'm about to die." I said waving my hand in front of my face. Embry was backing out of the front door with a dresser. Sam was helping.

"It won't happen again. I swear." Embry grunted.

"Thank you for staying with her." Sam said as they lifted the dresser up into the truck. "Even though I would have rather found you in the living room, thank you." He added quickly. I rolled my eyes and followed Embry inside to the kitchen where Emily was wrapping dishes in newspaper and stacking them in a box.

"Oh great timing. You two wrap and pack these I'm going to go finish in the bedroom." She said handing me a halfway wrapped plate. Embry grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and chuckled.

"Don't break anything." She said.

"Why are we taking all of these dishes? We have dishes at the house." I said frowning. Emily looked at me with a raised.

"You have four plates, four glasses, four spoons, knives, and forks." She said. 

"And there's only two, well now three, people living there." I said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"Just wrap and pack." She said turning to walk out.

"I don't want to do this." I whined carelessly wrapping a glass. Embry smiled and put his hands on either side of my face.

"You're so cute when you're pouting." He said. 

"Don't call me cute. Makes me feel four." I said pulling away. He grabbed my chin and leaned in to kiss my cheek. My heart pounded and he kissed the corner of my lips. Then he pressed them against mine.

"Hey! Uh-uh! No!" Sam came in looking pale. "Don't do that." He said. Embry sighed but pulled away. I had a fist full of his shirt and didn't let go as I glared at my brother.

"Go away." I hissed.

"No." He said. Embry pried my hand away from his shirt with difficulty and began packing dishes again trying to hide a grin. I stuck my tongue out at Sam and he rolled his eyes.

"Child." He said. Sam left and I helped Embry with the rest of the dishes. By the time we were finished Sam's truck was full.

"Embry, you and Clair drive the truck to the house. Paul and Jared will meet you over there. Just stack everything in the living." Sam ordered. Embry got the keys just as Emily came out of the house digging thru her purse. She pulled out a wad of money and handed it to me.

"When your finished there go out and get pizza and drinks and bring them back here for supper." She said. I nodded and stuffed the money in my pocket and climbed up into the truck. Embry was already on the driver's side. I put my feet up on the seat and leaned my head against the window.

"You okay?" Embry asked worriedly.

"I'm tired and hot." I muttered. He turned the AC on high and cool air rushed at my sweaty face.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed me while we were at a stop light. My heart fluttered when he pulled away as the light turned green. My heart pounded.

"T-thanks." I stuttered and he looked over at me with a smirk. With three strong werewolves, it didn't take long to unload.

"See you at Emily's." Jared said. When we got back in the truck Embry leaned over to kiss my cheek and my heart fluttered again.

"You go get the pizza and I'll go over there and get the drinks." I said pointing to the grocery store across from the pizza place.

"Ok." He said. I reached in my pocked and took a twenty dollar bill out of the bundle and gave the rest to Embry. When I reached for the door handle Embry took my hand and kissed it.

"See you in a few minutes." He said. I nodded, unable to find my tongue, and stumbled out of the truck. As I walked to the store I turned around and watched him walk into the pizza place. Before he went in he turned around and saluted me. I laughed and walked into the store with a smile on my face. I was trying to decide if I should get two cases of Dr. Pepper of two cases of Coca Cola, when I felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up and I had a feeling that I needed to get out of there. I grabbed a case of Dr. Pepper and coke and turned to go pay for them. I got out of that aisle and turned to go now another and stopped with a scream. Five employees of the grocery store lay in a puddle of their own blood. The blonde man from that horrible night was standing over them with a hungry expression. His eyes were as red as the blood on the floor. I dropped the drinks and they exploded. I turned to run but ran into something hard that sent me to the ground. My nose throbbed painfully and something from it. I looked at my shirt and saw scarlet droplets on my light blue t-shirt. The red head looked over at the blonde man with a smirk.

"Thank you for getting them out of the way Riley." She said in a silky voice that made me tremble in fright. Riley looked at me hungrily.

"Go on Riley and have her. You need to eat." The red head said looking down at me with a sweet smile.

"When he's done with you, I'll deliver your body to your friends." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I opened my mouth and let the loudest scream I could. She stumbled back covering her ears. Then she looked at me angrily.

"You little bi-" She was cut off when there was a crash. I looked over my shoulder as Embry, in wolf form, slung Riley across the aisle. The red head cursed and ran. I got up and jumped on Embry's back and a few seconds later we were behind the grocery store in the woods. I buried my head in Embry's fur. I couldn't stop shaking and something was bubbling up in my chest. We'd also left Sam's truck. I don't remember who put me there, but one second I was on Embry's back, the next I was curled up in a tight ball on Emily's bed. The entire thing replayed over and over in my brain. I couldn't get the picture of those bodies out of my head. It was so much blood. I've seen movies with dead bodies, blood, guts all that kind of stuff. But it was so much worse seeing it in real life. My stomach ached and I knew what was coming so I got up, ran to Emily's bathroom, and got there just in time. I didn't hear Sam come in, but when I was done he sat down and I curled up in his chest, shaking. I heard noises and wondered what was going on. Then I realized it was me sobbing. Sam held me tight against him. I kept on babbling about blood and bodies. Sam tried to calm me down. My wails finally turned to sniffles.

"What happened?" He asked gently. I explained about Embry and me splitting up and then me finding the bodies. I resisted the urge to puke again when I came to that part. Sam was holding me in his lap and stroking my hair.

"We have to get you out of here." Sam suddenly spoke in a shaky voice. I pulled away and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"We just found out that there is going to be a war between that woman and the Cullen's. They asked for us to join them. So we are going to help. But I want you out of this area." He explained.

"Sam I'm not leav-"

"Do not argue Clair. You're going and that is final." Sam interrupted me sternly. I bit back my words. There was no use fighting. I would be going and that was that.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood on the front porch next to Emily and Sam. I hugged my backpack against my chest tightly. Sam had his arm around my shoulder as we waited for Embry. Sam told me that the Cullen's said the war wouldn't be for a couple of days. But Sam wanted me out of there. He'd tried to convince Emily to go with me, but she put her foot down. I don't know what she told him to shut him up about it but whatever it was he hadn't said a word about her going for the past two hours. Embry had volunteered to take me away and, I was shocked at this, Sam agreed but Jared was coming with us. He knew that Embry would die before he let anything bad happen to me and Jared was one of the strongest. Embry and Jared had gone home to pack a few things and Paul was filling Sam's truck with gas. Both of them arrived at the same time, Embry and Jared came out of the woods, Embry pulling a t-shirt over his head and carrying a duffel bag. I turned and hugged Sam as both guys threw their bags in the back of the truck. Tears filled my eyes but I brushed at them angrily. Sam hugged me tightly and I wondered if he was having second thoughts about sending me away.

"I'll call you when it's safe for you to come home." He whispered. I nodded, unable to talk from the lump in my throat. "You'll be fine." He added. Sam let go and Emily wrapped me in a tight hug. She sniffed and I clung to her. When she let go I looked at Sam with a glare.

"If you die, I swear I will drag your sorry butt back from hell and kill you myself." I hissed. He managed to smile and pulled into another hug. A few seconds later I was sitting between Jared and Embry. It was already midnight and I was tired.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"I don't know. " Jared answered with a shrug.

"How far are we going?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. Sam told us to get at least twelve hours away or more." Embry answered.

"Do… we have any money?" I asked curios as to how we were going to buy food. Jared smirked and pulled up a small draw string bag. I took it confused.

"Open it." He ordered. I did and Embry flicked on the light. I almost dropped the bag when I saw several hundred dollar bills on top.

"Where the hell did you all get this!" I asked in a high squeaky voice.

"We've saved up a little for emergencies." Embry said with a shrug.

"A little?" I asked incredulously. Embry chuckled and turned the light off. I tightened the strings again with shaky fingers.

"Are you tired?" Embry asked as we drove farther from La Push. I nodded and he shifted in his seat so he was sitting against the door. He motioned for me and I lay back against him. It was surprisingly very comfortable and I fell asleep in a few minutes.

…...

"Clair wake up." Embry's voice broke thru my sleep fogged brain and I sat up. I looked at the watch on Embry's wrist and saw it was four thirty. The car was parked beneath a neon sign that was blinding me.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're stopping to rest for a few hours. Jared's checking us in." He replied stretching. I cringed when I noticed a wet spot on his chest where I had recently rested my head. He looked at me with frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I answered by pointing at his chest. He looked down.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." He said shrugging it off. My face still turned red. Jared opened the driver's side and got in.

"Okay. We have a room." He said starting the car so we could drive around to our room. When we got in I was surprised at how nice the room was. It wasn't the best looking room but it was big, had two queen sized beds, a good sized bathroom, a TV, and a mini refrigerator. I hadn't had a bath since the previous morning so I went to shower, taking my clothes in there with me. When I got out I heard arguing and rolled my eyes as I came out. Jared was sitting on one bed and Embry was on the other, both facing each other with glares.

"What's going on?" I asked stuffing my dirty clothes in my bag.

"Nothing. It's over. Embry is sleeping that bed, your sleeping on this bed and I'm sleeping on the floor." Jared said still glaring at Embry.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. You've been driving for the past few hours." I said rolling my eyes.

"Exactly. So I'll sleep on the floor." Embry said.

"You're not sleeping on the floor! I am!" Jared said angrily.

"I'llsleep on the floor!" I said grabbing a pillow and blanket off one of the beds.

"No!" Embry said at the same time Jared did.

"Both of you are here to protect me. You both need to sleep comfortably so you can have the beds. I really don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said glaring at them both.

"No." Jared said standing up and grabbing a pair of clothes that were sitting on the bed. I rolled my eyes and sat down where he had been sitting as he went to the bathroom. I lay there for a while and listened to the water running in bathroom. Then I sat up.

"I have an idea." I said. Embry looked at me with a raised brow and listened as I told him.

"You can ask but I doubt he will agree." Embry said when I'd finished. I waited while the water shut off and a few minutes later Jared came out and tossed his clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed I sat on.

"Jared I have and idea of how we all can sleep comfortably." I said.

"And what way is that?" He asked with a sigh.

"Nobody sleeps on the floor." I said. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"That solves the problem how?" He asked.

"You sleep on this bed," I patted the comforter; "Embry and I will sleep on that one." I said pointing to the bed Embry was on. Jared's eyes widened then glared.

"No! No way!" He said holding up his hands.

"Why not?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Told you." Embry muttered. I glared at him and stood up with my hands on my hips.

"It's a good idea. None of us has to sleep on the floor and we'll be comfortable." I said.

"No! You two are _not _sleeping in the same bed!" Jared protested.

"Why you think we're going to do something. Why would we when your right there and can kill us before we even kiss!" I exclaimed. Jared sat down on the bed with a groan. It was silent, both me and Embry were wondering what he was going to say. Finally he looked up with tired eyes.

"Alright. We'll do that. But if you do anything I will kill you both." He said glaring. I smiled triumphantly and looked at Embry who grinned. I got in bed as Embry went to shower. When he came back Jared turned off the lights and got in his bed with a groan. I curled up next to Embry and he wrapped his arms around me with a sigh.

"Stop it." Jared muttered.

"We're no-"

"Don't!" He interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and turned over on my side as Embry turned over so we both facing opposite directions.


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't know where I was but it warm and soft. The only thing was I couldn't move. I reached up to feel what it was and felt the pillows that my head was buried under. I sat up and looked thru my hair. Embry had his head buried under his pillows as well. And his leg was slung over my back. That's why I couldn't move.

"Embry." I whispered. He didn't move.

"Embry!" I said louder. I tried to move him but he was way too heavy. I slumped back down turned my face sideways. Jared wasn't in his bed and there was a note on his pillow. Embry's cell phone was on the bedside pillow. I reached for it but it was too far. I groaned in my pillow and went limp. Then I felt an uncomfortable feeling and panicked. If Embry didn't move I was going to have an embarrassing situation.

"Embry wake up please! I have to pee." I hissed trying to move him again. The only I could see to wake him up was going to be painful for him. At that moment I didn't really care.

"Please forgive me Embry but it's an emergency." I whispered before punching him where it hurt. He gasped and sat up straight. I sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom before I wet my pants. I came out red with embarrassment. Embry was sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over with a pained expression.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I had to pee." I muttered.

"Well why did you have to hit me… there?" He asked.

"You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't move you." I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed and hugged me back.

"Where is Jared?" He asked. I reached over and grabbed the note.

_I went out to get food. My phone doesn't get a signal here so I'm going to call Sam and see what's going on while I'm out. Be back soon. _

"Good I'm hungry." I muttered when I finished the reading the note. Embry got up and ruffled my hair. I swiped at him but he moved quickly out of the way and smirked at me before shutting the bathroom door. I knelt down in front of my bag and dug thru it until I found my toothbrush and my brush. When was finished I went in there and brushed out my knotted hair, wincing at the knots. I hadn't blown it dry so it was all crimped and horrible looking. So I braided it and walked out to dig thru my bag for an elastic band. I couldn't though without letting go of my hair.

"Hey Embry come here for a second." I said. He had gotten dressed while I was in the bathroom. He wore a light blue t-shirt and jeans. He hadn't put his shoes on yet.

"What?" He asked kneeling down next to me. I held up the braided end of my hair.

"Hold this for me so I can look for something to hold it." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He said and I rolled my eyes then froze.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped putting my hand to my mouth. He looked worried.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I've turned into a controlling girlfriend." I gasped shakily. He gaped at me.

"What?" He finally asked.

"I have! I'm telling you what to do. I'm bossing you around! Oh Embry I'm so sorry." I gasped. He began laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said slapping his arm with my free hand. Then I gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"I did it again!"

"Clair! You're not controlling." He said getting hold of himself.

"I'm not?" I asked uncertain.

"No. You're a perfect girlfriend." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well I wouldn't say perfect." I said blushing. He laughed.

"Now what did you want again?" He asked.

"Would you mind holding my hair so I can look for a rube band or something to hold my hair so I don't have to redo it?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"No I don't mind Clair." He said and pinched the end of my braid. I let go and began searching. I finally found one. It was hard looking for one. I didn't really want to pull all my underwear out with him right there so I had to dig. Of course it was at the bottom.

"What are you doing?" I whipped my head around, startled at the voice. In the process I banged my head against Embry's and I gasped.

"I'm sorry!" "Are you okay?" We both said at the same time.

"I'm fine." I said embarrassed.

"It's okay." Embry answered with a chuckle. I grabbed my braid from his hand and looped the rubber band around it.

"What were doing?" Jared asked again setting a box of doughnuts down next to four white cups.

"I asked him to hold my hair while I looked for this." I answered holding up the end of my hair to show him the rubber band.

"Whatever. I got doughnuts and, Clair; I wasn't sure if you liked coffee or not so I got hot chocolate and a coffee for you just in case." He said opening the lids to see which was which.

"Coffee's fine." I said.

"Okay. As soon as you two eat, I already did, we'll leave." He said picking up his bag and looking thru it. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Embry had already devoured four doughnuts. I grabbed one and began eating. Jared went into the bathroom and grabbed all the toiletries we hadn't gotten out of there yet. He laid my shampoo and stuff on the bed and stuffed his and Embry's in their bags.

"Thanks." I muttered with a mouthful. Jared nodded and looked around for anything he might have left. When Embry and I were done eating, we thru away the doughnut box, Embry stuffing the last one in his mouth almost whole, piled our stuff in the back of the truck and Embry and I waited while Jared went to check us out of the hotel.

…...

"So… how much longer till we stop?" I asked. It had been four hours since we left the hotel. We were driving down a road that had thick trees on either side.

"When we have to." Jared answered. I'd asked this every ten minutes. First it was because I was bored, second I thought it was funny watching Jared's face turn from relaxed to annoyed; now… coffee always went right thru me. But I was too embarrassed to tell them I needed to stop. It really wasn't fare. How come werewolves had such huge bladders? It made me so mad! We drove for another ten minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I gritted my teeth and crossed my legs.

"Pull over at the next gas station." I hissed.

"Why?" Jared asked watching the road in front of us with a bored expression.

"Because I have to pee." I hissed slowly.

"I wondered how long it would take before you gave in." Embry said with a laugh. I looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've known for the past two hours." Jared said laughing.

"How did you know?"

"You had a large coffee and half of the large hot chocolate. It wasn't hard. Plus you kept crossing your legs and whimpering every time we hit a bump." Embry answered.

"You're cruel. You know that? You both are stupid mean jerks! Because I don't have a bladder the size of Texas you have to put me thru torture!" I half yelled.


	26. Chapter 26

We were finally done driving. I was tired of sitting between the two jerks. I hadn't talked to them since we pulled over at a gas station so I could use the bathroom. I only nodded and shook my head.

"Are you mad at us?" Jared finally asked. I looked at him with a glare.

"Yes I'm mad at you. You guys are such jerks!" I screamed before slouching down in my seat, putting my feet up on the dashboard, and glaring out the windshield. Jared and Embry didn't say anything. Although Embry kept shifting in his seat uncomfortably. When Jared finally stopped at a hotel I sat up. Jared got out going check us in and I was stuck in the truck with Embry. I was mad and couldn't wait to get out. On top of that I was having horrible cramps. _Wait… cramps… feeling constantly irritated. Crap! _I felt frantic and my hand began sweating. I was in a car with a werewolf. _Please let me get to a bathroom soon! _

"Are you okay?" Embry asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"You don't look it. Your face is red and sweaty. Are you sick?" He asked worried. _Not yet but if I don't get out soon I will be. _I thought.

"No. I-I'm f-f-f-fine." I stuttered nervously. It seemed like hours before Jared came out with two card keys.

"Our rooms are on the top floor. We can take the elevator." He said pointing to the metal doors in front of us. I got out shakily and took my bag when Jared handed it to me. Jared looked at me worriedly.

"Are you o-?"

"I'm fine!" I screeched before he got it out. He looked at me startled then shut the truck door and led the way to the metal doors. The elevator took forever and it seemed like everything was on slow motion. We finally got inside our room. I threw my bag on one of the two beds and darted to the bathroom. I was right. It was that horrible time of month. I groaned and sat down on the cold tile floor. I dropped my head in my hands trying to figure out what to do. I had to go to the store that was sure. But I didn't want to tell Jared or Embry why. A wave of nausea struck at the same a bad pang in my abdomen told me I needed Tylenol. FAST! There was a knock on the door and I gasped.

"Clair? Are you… okay?" Jared's voice sounded uncertain.

"Go away!" I cried. Then froze. "Wait!" I cried and got up. I opened the door a crack and reached my hand out.

"Give me your phone." I ordered. He looked thru the crack confused.

"What's wr-?"

"Just me give the freaking phone!" I shrieked. He practically threw it at me and I slammed the door shut. I slid down so I sat against the door and dialed Kim's number frantically.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kim! I have a problem!" I whispered frantically.

"What's wrong? And why are you whispering?" She asked. I told her what was going on in a whisper, hoping Jared and Embry couldn't hear me.

"Give the phone to Jared." Kim said with a sigh.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"I have to tell him so he can go out and get you some things." She said.

"No! I don't want them to know. It's embarrassing." I said, my face burning.

"Clair I have to or you'll be stuck in the bathroom." She said with a sigh. I moaned and got to my feet. I opened the door slowly and walked out with my head down. I'd never felt so embarrassed.

"Clair what is wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know something is." Embry said standing up from the bed so he towered over me. I walked passed him and gave the phone to Jared, who looked confused.

"It's Kim." I muttered going to sit down on the other bed. I pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my head in them. Embry sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"Clair please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." He said. I looked at him.

"Oh. I see." Jared said. I looked at him and he looked at me sympathetically. He listened for a few minutes before nodding.

"Okay I got it. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and stared at the phone for a second before looking up at me.

"Embry and I will go to the store." He said standing up and pulling the keys out of his pockets.

"Jared something is wrong with her. I can't leave-"

"Oh yes you can Embry." Jared said glaring at him.

"Jared-!" Jared interrupted Embry by putting his hand over his mouth and dragging him to his feet. Then he whispered something in his ear and I felt like my face was on fire. Embry's face went white. When Jared pulled away and looked at him with a raised brow for a second.

"Do you get it now?" Jared asked. Embry cleared his throat and nodded.

"Then come on. We'll be back soon." Jared said dragging Embry out of the room. I flopped back on the bed with a groan. Nothing ever went right. I grabbed the remote on the bedside table and turned the TV on. It seemed like hours that they had been gone. When I looked at the clock I saw they'd been gone for two hours! After thirty more minutes I got worried and was about to use Embry's phone to call them when the door opened and they came in. Jared tossed a bag at me. I took it and went into the bathroom with my shampoo and clothes so I could shower. I took my time doing it because I was still feeling embarrassed. When I finally came out of the bathroom, both of them were slouched on the beds. Embry's face turned red when I came in and I'm sure mine couldn't get any redder.

"T-thank you." I muttered.

"No problem." Jared said waving it away. I stuffed my clothes in my bag and went thru it until I found the book I'd stuffed inside it. I curled up on the small sofa and read. I hadn't known what I'd grabbed but I was lucky it was my favorite. I fell asleep and woke up tucked in on one of the beds. I sat up to see Embry was on the other bed and Jared was sleeping on the floor. I lay back down and curled up to go back to sleep. I had a strange dream. I was swimming thru a dark tunnel. I could breathe though and it was amazing. I looked behind me and Embry was swimming after me. What was weird was I was in a wedding dress. I burst thru the surface of the water and looked out to the beach. I could see the entire wolf pack and some other people waiting. I swam until I could touch ground. Embry turned me around and kissed my forehead. Then he walked up on dry land until he got at the end of the aisle where a preacher was waiting. When I got up there, soaking wet, I looked at Embry. Then the dream turned to the worst. Someone grabbed Embry from behind. Someone with a knife. I screamed when I saw it was my father. He had red eyes and right behind him was Riley and that redhead lady.

"Congrats baby." He said before he dug the knife deep into Embry's throat. Embry's body fell down, writhing in agony. I tried to go to him but Riley grabbed me and spun me around so I was facing him. He raised the blood stained knife and stuck deep into my gut. I awoke with a gasp. It was light and Embry was lying on the other bed, his arm behind his head, watching some TV show. I got up and lunged at him gasping in relief that it had only been a dream.

"Um… Clair? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and sniffed as tears filled my eyes. I told him about my dream and he held me close.

"I'm not dead and your okay." He said holding me against his chest. I was shaking but it took only a few seconds for me to calm down now that I was being held by him and he was alive.

"Where did Jared go?" I asked.

"He went grocery shopping. He said we couldn't live off of fast food so he's going to get sandwich stuff." He said.

"I went out a few minutes ago and found a vending machine on the first level. You want me to go get you a coke?" He asked a few seconds. I nodded and he left to go get it. I got up to go the bathroom to change. I heard the door open a few minutes later. I wondered how Embry had gotten back so fast. I finished pulling my hair back and opened the door. I gasped and stumbled back when I met a pair of scarlet red eyes. This time I wasn't dreaming about my father. It actually was him. And he was a vampire. I screamed right as he raised a hand and hit me with something hard. My vision blurred and I fell to the floor. I could see thru my dad's legs and what I saw was even worse than seeing my dad a vampire. Embry lay on the floor in a pool of red. It took me only a half a second to realize it was his blood before my vision went black.


	27. Chapter 27

My head ached and I was laying on a cold hard floor. I sat up, not remembering what had happened, and saw metal walls all around me. The floor was concrete and there some crates. I was surrounded by several crates so I couldn't see if there was a way out. Panic flooded my aching body and I had to get out of there. I got up feeling dizzy and my head swam. I tried to ignore it and went around the crates. I saw a door that had been left open a crack and relief warmed my insides but was replaced quickly with fright when something caught the back of my shirt and I couldn't go any further.

" No, no, no! We can't have you leaving like this." I cringed at the sound of my fathers voice. I was turned around and I was looking into his red eyes. He chuckled and pushed me in front of him.

" Back where you were." He ordered. I had no choice but to obey. When I got back to where I woke up he pushed me and I fell with gasp. I sat up on my knees and glared at him.

" Don't get up. Sit down and stay." He ordered. I obeyed again and brought my knees up to my chest, still glaring at him. He jumped on top of one of the crates and sat down with a sigh.

" So Clair, it's been almost an entire year since I've seen you. How has my baby girl been doing?" He asked resting his chin on the palm of his hand. I didn't answer. He kept staring at me. With this grin that turned my insides ice cold and my hands sweat.

" Well I see your not going to talk. I guess I'll have to start. Notice anything… different about me?" He asked holding his arms out wide. He looked the same as before. Dark brown with a slight curl, slightly muscular and tall. Nothing was different about him. Except for being a _vampire._ I still didn't say anything though. He dropped and looked at me grimly.

" You need to start talking babe. Your making me like I'm talking to a wall." He said with a chuckle. I still kept quiet. He frowned and jumped off the crate. He walked over to me to squat down to my level. He looked me over.

" Which arm was it I broke I last time?" He asked. I gaped at him and he looked at me. I found myself raising my left arm to touch my right arm.

" Okay, then it's this ones turn." He said grabbing my left arm. I screamed and tried to yank it away from him.

" Are you going to talk to me?" He asked over my pleas. I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. He dropped my arm and patted my head with a grin.

" Good girl." He said, standing up again and taking his seat on the crate again.

" So I'm guessing your wondering how I became a vampire, right?" He asked. When I didn't say anything he frowned.

" I'll make a deal with you. Every time I ask a question, you answer it. I'll break a finger every time you don't answer. If you answer you won't have to have any of your bones broken. Deal?" He asked. I nodded and he raised a brow.

" Y-yes s-sir." I managed. He clapped.

" Now! Are you wondering how I became a vampire?" He asked.

" Y-yes." I answered. I was wondering about that.

" It's really interesting. You see, you remember those two vampires right. Redhead Victoria and the blonde boy Riley?" He asked.

" Yes." I said with a shiver.

" Well… Victoria was mad at the werewolves. Yes I know about Sammy Boy being a werewolf. Anyway, she was mad at the werewolves, they were causing the process of her revenge on… Edmund is it?" He stopped looking at me puzzled.

" Edward." I answered thru clenched teeth.

" Ah yes! Edward. Funny name. Anyway, they were getting very protective all of a sudden. And she was wondering why. Then she found out about you. She needed to make it easier so she's been trying to get rid of you. But she couldn't figure out how to do it. She tried that once. When she and Riley chased you to the road. Only Edmunds, sorry, _Edward's _father got in the way. So she had to find out an easier way. So she did some research and found out about me. She came to my cell, killing all the guards and some of my fellow prisoners, and changed me so I could help out her problem with you. it was good thing too. I think my roommate was gay." He shivered and looked at the wood crate in thought.

" So she came up with a plan. She knew how protective over you Sammy had become. So she caused that scene at the store with all the bodies, hoping Sam would go nuts and send you away. We were so happy when it worked out! It was easy getting passed that boy. Is he your boyfriend?" He suddenly asked. I went white. I suddenly remembered seeing laying on the ground in a pool of his blood. I was so caught up with that I forgot to answer. I heard a sigh and a second later he was off the crate and in front of me. He grabbed my left hand.

" No!" I screamed trying to pull my hand away in fear.

" Now Clair Bear, I plainly explained the rule. You broke it so now I have to punish you." I winced when he used my nickname for when he beat me. With that he chose my pinky and turned it sharply to the side. I heard a sick snap before I felt the pain rush up my arm and I screamed. He let go and went back to his crate, whistling. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I held my injured hand to my chest.

" Was he your boyfriend?" He asked.

" Yes!" I screamed. He stared at me.

" Clair I am your father. You do not yell at me." He said. " I'm making another rule. every time you yell at me, something bigger than a finger get's hurt." He said. My heart sank lower into my stomach and I though I was going to be sick with the pain in my hand.

" I can't kill you so don't worry about that. You have at least a week before that happens." He said.

" W-what do y-you m-mean?" I stuttered looking at him.

" Well, after Victoria finishes with the Cullen's, she plans on bringing Sam back here." He said and then smirked at me before continuing. " So he can watch you die." A huge lump rose in my throat and I felt even more sick. Then he slapped his forehead.

" Wait!" He said like he just remembered something. " I got it wrong. So _you _can watch _him_ die. Then your boyfriend is going to watch me kill you." All color that was left in my face left, I was sure. I felt a sort of relief, he'd just said Embry would watch me die. That meant he wasn't dead yet. " I also got my timing wrong. About now, Victoria is getting her revenge. So… you have until tomorrow." He said and the relief was gone. He got up and clapped his hands before rubbing them together.

" So I have to go get me something to eat. I don't know if I want something young, or something old." He said in thought. It took me a second before I realized he was talking about people. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk.

" One more thing. If you try to run, I'll break all your limbs. And," He went over to a crate and pushed it over with his foot, " This thing can keep you company." I heard a heavy thud inside. He used his hands and pried some of the boards off. Then he dumped it over again and I gasped as Embry's limp body tumbled out. The entire side of his face was covered in blood. His eyes twitched before they opened unfocused. I ignored the pain in my hand and scrambled over to him. I touched the his forehead with shaky fingers. Then dad whistled loud and waited. Three huge men came out from behind the crates.

" This was a gift from Victoria. Their going to watch you guys and make sure you don't leave." He said. Then he knelt and kissed the top of my head.

" Don't worry baby girl, I'll be back later." With that he turned, patting one of the tall vampires on the shoulder and all three of them followed him passed the crates.

" C-Clair?" Embry's weak voice said below me. I snapped my gaze down to him. His eyes were more focused. I moved and helped him sit up.

" Where are we? What happened?" He asked with groan. I explained. By the time I was finished, I was in tears again. Embry pulled me onto his lap and held me tight, being careful of my broken finger.

" Other than your finger, are you okay?" He asked softly.

" Yes but… Embry what are we going to do?" I asked looking up at him.

" Jared will see what happened in the hotel room and he'll come find us. Everything will be okay." He said pulling me against his chest. I buried my head in his shirt and sniffed.

" I hope your right Embry. But in case your not, I love you. I'm sorry for not being a better girlfriend and-" He stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth.

" Don't do that. It sounds like your saying goodbye and there's no need. Everything _will_ work out good." He whispered. Tears filled my eyes again and he kissed my cheek.


	28. Chapter 28

Embry's arms tightened around me when I shivered. It had turned dark and lights from outside shone thru the vents that were close to the ceiling. I couldn't stop shaking. Most of it was fear but the other part was from being cold. I was wearing my light blue pajama shorts that were such a thing material it didn't do anything to keep me warm. My t-shirt was a little thicker but it still didn't help.

" Embry?" I whispered. His head was back against the wall. When I spoke he looked down at me gripped my hand.

" I want to go home." I said feeling those retched tears forming again.

" Come here." He said. I got on my hands and knees and crawled onto his lap. He grabbed my feet and tried to warm them up. They tingled and a few minutes later I could feel them again. I said and laid my head on his shoulder. I grabbed one of his hands and he held mine with a firm grip. I looked at him and saw he was looking over my head. I followed his gaze and my stomach clenched when I saw my dad standing there.

" I didn't mean to interrupt this… sweet moment. I just came to tell you there has been a change in plans. It seems that… Edward's family has destroyed Victoria's army. I had orders from Victoria that if that were to happen, I'm supposed to at least kill you." He said with that sick smile. Embry gripped my hand harder and I heard a low growl. I looked at him. I'd never before seen that kind of look of hate on his face. I'd seen the disgusted expression he had at the movie store when Nicky and Michelle had been trying to get him to go home with them. But this face… had me scared. It looked like he was ready to get up and rip dad to shreds. He probably was getting ready to do that when the three vampires came up behind my father. Dad turned around and looked them for seconds suddenly, they were in front of us. Dad grabbed me and ripped away from Embry's arms and I screamed. Embry made to get up when the three vampires grabbed him and held him down. He thrashed but they were too strong. Dad threw me against the floor and stars burst before my eyes as my head hit a crate. He disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with rope and duct tape. He dropped the tape beside me and unraveled the rope.

" I've been missing you lately Clair. I miss the fun we use to have." He said throwing the rope it the air. I looked up at saw hook in the ceiling he had managed to loop the rope over. The other end fell to the ground next to him and he bent to pick up to duct tap. He sat up straighter and wrapped tape around my ankles, holding them together. I struggled when he grabbed my hands to do the same. He ignored me and went on. When he had them tapped together, he stood up and pulled me with him. Then he grabbed one end of the rope and loop it thru the tape on my hands. He tied it in a tight knot and grabbed the other. He gave a heavy tug and, with a gasp of surprise, I was suspended two inches off the ground. My arms felt like they were going to be ripped out of their sockets.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to get you that high." He said and lowered me so I was on my feet. My arms were still held tight above my head though and the tape was cutting off my circulation. Dad reached over and pinched my stomach and I cried out in pain. He laughed.

" Remember when I did that to you when you were three. It was so funny." He said and did it again. I was going to have bruises there. He stopped when I began screaming.

" Okay I've had my fun." He said then pulled a pocket knife from his pocket.

" I'd bite you but then you'd be changed. I'd rather get rid of you then have a whiny teenager frozen in time bothering me all the time." He said running the knife over my bare arm.

" No!" Embry yelled struggling against the three vampires.

" T-touch me and Sam will kill you." I said in, what I'd hoped would be a threatening voice, a shaky voice.

" I'm already dead Clair." He said with a chuckle. Then he dug the knife into my shoulder. I screamed as pain flooded my entire body. It was strange. Everything happened at once. Pain flooded my body, Embry yelled, and the entire back wall of the building was torn away. There was a shocked silence. The only sound was me gasping in pain and the steady drip of my blood as it ran down my chest and soaked my shorts. The air was filled with dust and everyone waited for the dust to settle. What I saw behind the dust sent a shock of relief thru my entire body and I went limp. A huge black wolf appeared with two others behind him. Along with them were, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. My dad growled and dropped the blood stained knife and he was gone. Sam leaped over the crates and I heard growling and screams. Everything went by in a blur. My vision was beginning to go blurry when I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw Embry in front of me with tears in his eyes. I slumped forward as the rope suddenly gave way. I soon realized Carlisle had snapped it. Embry caught me and laid me down on the ground, in the middle of all the fighting. Carlisle knelt down in front of me and began doing his doctor stuff on my injured shoulder. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. All I felt was relief that Embry was right. They did find us. Then everything stopped. The growling and ripping noises stopped and Sam was above me. He didn't say anything. I looked down at the gash in my shoulder.

" W-what happened to-?"

" He's gone. For good. Jasper, Jared and Leah are burning the pieces." Sam interrupted me in a shaky voice. I dropped my head back.

" We need to get her to the hospital. I don't think it's bad, but her fingers broken. We need to get that set before it heals crooked." Carlisle said. I felt myself being lifted and I opened my eyes for a second and Sam was carrying out thru the hole they had made, walking over the jagged metal that littered the ground.

" Embry are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

" No I'm good." Embry sounded exhausted. It was a few minutes before Sam stopped and I opened my eyes again. For the first time I looked to see where we were. It seemed like it was some sort of old storage building place. Big metal buildings were everywhere and there was also a rusting tractor. Embry opened the door to a black car and Sam sat me down inside the car.

" I'll stay and help you burn the pieces." Embry muttered. Carlisle nodded.

" Then Sam you drive her to the-"

" I sitting with her. Could you drive us?" Sam interrupted and Carlisle nodded. Embry bent down and kissed my forehead.

" I told it would all be okay." He muttered. Despite the pain in my shoulder I giggled. He stood back up and Sam got in and put my head in his lap. Carlisle got in a started the car. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I bit my lip to keep from crying out when my shoulder throbbed painfully. Sam stroked my forehead and I felt the car speeding up. Then I felt something warm on my forehead. Then there was another and I opened my eyes and looked into my brothers face. He was crying. Tears ran down his face and he wiped at them looking embarrassed. I tried to sit up.

" Don't" He said firmly. I went limp again and looked up at him, tears forming in my own eyes.

" I'm sorry Clair." He said shakily. I broke down and started sobbing. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down but was having a hard time since he was trying not to cry. No matter how he tried not to sobs racked thru his body and he held me in a tight grip.

…...

It had been two days since they found me. Everyone went back to Forks except for Sam. Embry had stayed behind with Sam. My injury wasn't too deep. It had down anything more than tear the flesh. Everyday they were in my hospital room.

" How are you feeling?" Sam asked for the third time in thirty minutes. I looked at him with a raised brow. He rolled his eyes.

" Just answer the question. It'll make me feel better." He said.

" Alright. I feel fine." I said with a laugh and immediately regretted it when pain shot thru my arm. Embry and Sam rushed to my bed and I rolled my eyes.

" Your both nuts. I can't wait to get home." I said wincing.

" It'll be even worse when you get home." Sam said looking at his phone.

" What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

" Emily texts every ten minutes to see how your doing." He said flipping his phone shut shaking his head.

" How much longer till I can go home?" I asked.

" They said as soon as your ready I can take you home." Sam said. I sighed in relief.

" I'm ready now." I said. An hour later, after the doctor gave me some pain pills to take, I was able to get dressed. That was a slow process though. Neither Sam or Embry could help me so it took about ten minutes just to get my shirt on

" Are you okay?" Sam asked knocking on my door.

" I'm fine." I grunted when I finally got the shirt on. Now I needed my pants. That took forever. But I eventually got them on and I sighed in relief. They took me back to the room in the hotel they had been staying in. As soon as I got there, Sam made me lay down. I didn't argue but did as he said.

" We'll let you rest today and tomorrow, if you feel okay, we'll start for home." Sam said sitting down on the end of the bed. I sighed and nodded. Embry smiled at me from the opposite bed and flipped the black remote to the TV in the air and caught.

" Because you're the sick one, you can choose what to watch." He said handing it to me. Sam chuckled and lounged on the bed beside me. I took it with a smile. I flipped thru the channels and stopped when I found one of my favorite movies, Van Helsing, was on. Sam winced and Embry laid back with a sigh.

" Here we go." He said with a sigh. I was happy. He was gone, for good, and I was with my two favorite boys. The only thing that would complete would be a Pizza and Dr. Pepper.

" Hey Sam?"


	29. Chapter 29

It had been three weeks since we got home. The first few days Emily wouldn't let me out of bed. Even though she knew there was nothing wrong with my legs. Embry came by everyday though to keep me company. When she did let me we started unpacking her stuff. I was noticing something different about Emily. She seemed very strange. She was sleeping in later than me. This was weird to me because she was usually up at six every morning. She had to drag me out of bed every morning. So when she started sleeping in until eleven every morning, I knew something was wrong.

" Emily are you okay?" I asked one morning when she woke up at ten grumpy and slamming things around in the kitchen.

" I'm fine Clair leave me alone!" She yelled. I backed away into my room. Yeah something was wrong all right. She never yelled at me for nothing. She never yelled at me period. I lay on bed when I heard running down the hallway. I got up, wondering what was going on and caught a glimpse of Emily's foot as the bathroom door closed. I knocked the door.

" Emily? You okay?" I asked. My answer was the sound of her retching. I backed away from the door and waited till I heard the toilet flush. I knocked on the door again. It opened a crack and Emily's sweaty pale face appeared.

" Would you be alright here alone while I go to the store?" She asked weakly.

" Emily you don't look okay. What's wrong?" I asked scared. She wiped a shaky hand across her forehead and shook her head before shutting the door. I stared at the wood door for a second. Until I heard the water start. Then I went back to my room and lounged on my bed with a book. Emily came into my room thirty minutes later dressed and looking a lot better. She even looked a little excited.

" I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" She asked. I shook my head and looked back at my book. She didn't leave though. Instead she sat down on my bed and rang her hands nervously. After a few minutes I looked up at her.

" I'm sorry for snapping at you early. I'm nervous." She said.

" It's okay. But what are you nervous about?" I asked setting my book aside and crossing my legs. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap.

" If I told you would you swear not to tell Sam?" She asked finally looking up at me. 

" I swear." I said nervously. She was silent again. Several times she opened her eyes and shut it again without saying anything.

" I-I… think I might be pregnant." She blurted out. I stared at her for a few seconds. Not realizing what she said until a few minutes later. Then I gasped and she nodded, biting her lip again.

" Oh Emily!" I squealed. Yes that's right. I _squealed._

" You cannot tell Sam. I'm going to buy a pregnancy test to see. If it's true… then I was wondering if you and Embry would go out to a movie or something so I can tell him." She said. I nodded and threw my arms around her. She hugged me tightly and laughed.

" I know we just got married. But I'm really hoping I am pregnant." She said sheepishly. I followed her to the front door and stood on the porch as she drove away. I went into the living room and decided to call Embry to see if he wanted to go out. Even if Emily wasn't pregnant, it still like fun to go out with just Embry.

" Hey Clair." He answered the phone after the first ring.

" Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." I said.

" Sure. What do want to do?" He asked sounding a little excited.

" We could go to Vegas." I joked and he laughed.

" Sure. Then we'll be killed by your brother." He said.

" Fine we'll settle with a movie." I sighed dramatically.

" Okay. What time you want me to pick you up?"

" Um… six? I don't know whatever time you want." I said.

" Six it is." He said.

" Okie dokie!" I said and he laughed.

" Bye." He said chuckling. I hung up and fell back on the couch with the remote for the TV. I was so bored I turned it to the Disney channel and ended up watching Sunny With A Chance. It was kind of entertaining. When I heard the front door open I jumped up and ran, almost crashing into Emily as she rounded the corner to the living room. She looked at me with a raised brow and I shrugged. Neither of us said anything. Emily grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom door.

" Wait here for me here." She said pleadingly. I nodded and she shut the door behind her. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I don't know how long I sat there but I knew it had to be over thirty minutes. When the door squeaked open I jumped up. Emily looked at me and nodded. We both squealed at the same time and she hugged me.

" I can't wait to tell Sam. Sorry Clair that I have to kick you out of the house to do this." She said guiltily. I laughed and shook my.

" No worries. I already asked Embry if he would like to go out. He's picking me up at six." I said. Emily hooked her arm thru mine and dragged me into the living room.

" What are you hoping for?" I asked when we were both settled on the couch. 

" I don't know. I'd kind of like to have a boy. But then I'd like a girl. Really it doesn't matter." She said with a giggle. Then she looked at the TV and looked at me with a raised brow. That's when I noticed that it was still on the Disney channel and Hannah Montana was on. I flipped it off cringing.

" Hannah Montana huh? Were you that bored?" She asked. 

" When I was watching it wasn't that." I said in defense and she laughed. I looked at the clock and decided I'd go ahead and shower so I could get ready. When I got to my room Emily was in there going thru my closet.

" What are you doing?" I asked and she turned around with a smile.

" Picking out what your going to wear tonight." She said.

" I can pick out my own." I said rolling my eyes but sitting down on my bed. She pulled a pink button down shirt and a white tank top to wear under it.

" Ew how did that get in my closet?" I asked. I really don't know how it did. She ignored me and pulled out a knee length blue jean skirt.

" Now blow dry your hair and I'll do you hair and makeup." She ordered. I rolled my eyes and did as she said. She left so I could get dressed and came back with her makeup bag. She set it down on my bed and pulled my desk chair up to the bed and told me to sit. I did and she started on m makeup. One thing about Emily is she didn't cake on the makeup. When I was done I actually liked it. The she did my hair and I was ready just as there was a knock on the front door. I got up and went to answer it but Emily practically tackled me.

" No! I'll get the door. When I call you that's when you come in." She said. I rolled my eyes but sat down on the bed again, feeling nervous.

" Clair!" Emily called and I got up shakily and went to the living room. Embry stood in the middle of the living room. Emily was behind him and when I came in she pointed at Embry and gave me a thumbs up. Embry looked extra cute tonight. He was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. His hair looked a little damp and his smile reached his eyes. My heart pounded and I inhaled sharply.

" You guys have fun." Emily said when neither of us said anything. I snapped out of my trance and walked the rest of the way in the room. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

" You look great." He said gently.

" Thank you. You look good too." I said then blushed. He chuckled and took my hand as Emily ushered us out. Sam was coming up the porch steps when we came out. He looked at us with a raised brow.

" Where are you two going?" He asked.

" They have a date tonight. And they need to get going." Emily said. Sam chuckled and stepped down so we could get by. I hugged Sam and let Embry lead me to his truck. I looked back and gave Emily a thumbs up as Embry opened my door for me. She smiled and winked. Embry looked at me with a confused expression and looked over his shoulder at Emily who waved. He closed my door and walked around to his side.

" What was that about?" He asked.

" Nothing." I said a little too bubbly. I was wondering how Sam was going to react to being a father.

" I still don't understand girls." I heard him mutter under his breath. 

" What was that?" I asked folding my arms. He blushed and shook his head.

" Nothing." He answered and I hid a smile. We ended up going to a restaurant and then to the mall to see a movie. I let him pick out the movie and, of course, he picked out an action filled movie with guns and stuff. It wasn't too bad. When we got out we went to a Books-A-Million to get coffee at Joe Mugs. We sat at one of the tables and I had view of the entrance behind him. And who did I see come in? Nicky and Michelle. Wearing the usual short skirts and revealing tops. They saw me and glared. Then I had thought that made me laugh. 

" What's so funny?" Embry asked confused. Nodded my head in Nicky and Michelle's direction and he looked over his shoulder.

" Crap." He groaned sinking in his seat and putting his head in his hands.

" You know what's worse than my dad being a vampire?" I asked giggling. He looked at me curiously.

" What?" He asked slowly.

" Nicky and Michelle." I said and he smiled.

" Yeah that's pretty scary." He said with a chuckle. He took a drink of his coffee and I looked over his shoulder at Nicky and Michelle and saw they were whispering and glaring in my direction. Embry noticed and got up, reaching out his hand for me. I smiled and took it and he led me towards the exit. We had to pass them on our way out and Embry put his arm around my shoulder. They glared at us.

" … such a bimbo." I heard one of them whisper.

" That's it." I said shaking Embry's arm off of my shoulder.

" He doesn't like you! Okay? Get over it!" I hissed at the two shocked girls.

" How do you know he doesn't?" Nicky asked smirking. Embry sighed and pulled me back to stand behind him before I lunged at them.

" I don't like you." Embry said.

" You'd rather be with her instead of one of us?" Michelle asked with a raised brow.

" Yes." Embry said without hesitation. 

" I don't believe you." Nicky said with a smirk.

" Look in me in the eye and tell me that she is more beautiful than me." Michelle said. Oh man how stupid can these two get? Embry stepped closer and clenched his fists.

" She is more beautiful that you. Now leave her alone and don't ever try to call me again." Embry said turning around. He grabbed my hand and tried to lead me out.

" Wait." I whispered. Embry looked at me and I walked over to them with my coffee. I took off the lid and thru it at them and they screamed. 

" That's for getting me kicked out of school." I hissed throwing the empty cup at them. Embry grabbed my hand and we ran. We didn't stop until we were out of the mall and in the parking lot. I opened my own door and Embry was already starting the engine.

" You are brilliant." He said laughing as he pulled out. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. We drove back to my house, laughing and talking. When we went inside Emily and Sam were sitting on the sofa watching a movie. Emily looked at us and smiled. Sam looked more happy than I'd ever seen him.

" Emily?" I asked. She nodded.

" What?" Embry asked confused.

" Embry, Sam and I are going to have a baby." Emily said excitedly. I looked at Embry and he smiled.

" Oh so that's what you've been happy about all night." He said looking at me. I nodded.

" What are you doing home so early?" Sam asked. I looked at the clock and it was twelve. I told him and he shrugged. We told them what happened and he gaped at me.

" Clair." He finally said shaking his head.

" They called me a bimbo." I said in defense.

" Alright. I'll let it go." He said and I laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

I couldn't be happier. It was _my _turn to tell them they couldn't get up. It was _my _turn to cook and yell at them when they got up. Yes. Sam and Emily were sick. Sam had the flu and Emily was having a weak pregnancy day. And I couldn't any happier. It was so much fun.

" Clair I'm not sick. I'm fine. I have to go help patrol." Sam said throwing the covers I'd just put back on him off.

" Stop moving your making me sick." Emily complained from under her pillow.

" Sorry." Sam said and stumbled to his feet.

" Your not sick? Then why were you in the bathroom at four this morning puking your guts out?" I asked.

" You cooked last night." He said with a shrug.

" Hey!" I yelled and Emily snorted. He pushed passed me and stumbled down the hallway.

" Your sick." I said stepping in front of him.

" Prove it." He said rolling his bloodshot eyes. I motioned for him to follow me and led him to the kitchen. I reached up above the fridge and pulled down the jar of pickles that I couldn't open. I swear they glue the lids shut for amusement.

" Open it." I said reaching it out to him.

" What?"

" You heard me. Open it. Let's how strong you are." I said. He rolled his and yanked the jar away from me. He tried for five minutes to open it but couldn't he glared at me and slammed the jar down on the counter.

" Doesn't mean I'm sick. Just means I'm out of shape." He said thru clenched teeth.

" No your sick. You just won't admit it." I said putting the pickles back up on the fridge.

" Whatever. I'm going to shower." He said turning and going back down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and turned a pot of water on the stove to make tea for Emily. When the tea was ready I took it to Emily and found Sam on the bed laying face down. He looked up with unfocused eyes.

" Clair?" He asked tiredly.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm sick. I admit it. I came to lay down for a second and I couldn't get up." He said rolling over onto his back panting as if he's just run four miles.

" Ha! See I told you." I said setting the tea down on Emily's bedside table. She reached for it and raised her head to take a sip.

" Thank you Clair?" She said with a sigh and rolled over on her back. I pulled her covers back up and moved over to help Sam with his blanket.

" Ugh I don't like this." He whined.

" Baby." I said rolling my eyes. " I'm going to go fix you both breakfast." I said patting his shoulder. I got to the door and looked back them with an evil grin.

" Do _not_ get up." I ordered and he glared. I went into the kitchen and looked around for something to fix. I decided on oatmeal. It was easy to make it would be easy coming back up for both Emily and Sam. I laughed at the thought as there was a knock on the door. I went to answer and smiled when Embry stood on the other side.

" Hi." He said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

" Hey!" I said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen where my water was boiling.

" What are you so happy about?" He asked sitting down at the table.

" Emily and Sam are sick." I said enthusiastically. Embry looked at me a frown.

" And that's… good?" He asked.

" Yes. You see last year when I had a broken arm, Sam told me to stay in bed and not get up. A few months ago when I was sick he did it again. When we got back a few weeks ago from the hospital, he _and _Emily made me stay in bed. Now _I _am getting my sweet revenge." I said measuring out the right amount of oats.

" Your smart." Embry said with a laugh.

" I know. You want breakfast?" I asked.

" Sure." He said and I made enough oatmeal for everyone. I pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and poured orange juice into them both. Then, when the food was finished, I filled up two bowls and handed a glass and bowl to Embry to carry into Sam and Emily's room. I followed behind him with two spoons. Sam had his arm over his head and Emily had her head buried under her pillow. I sat down on Sam's side and moved his arm.

" Come on Sam. Open wide!" I said holding up a spoonful of the grey mush. He glared at me sat up, sitting against the headboard.

" I can feed myself. Oh. My. God. What is that?" He disgustedly at the bowl.

" Oatmeal." I said. He took it hesitantly and took a bite. He chewed and relaxed.

" Not too bad." He said shrugging. I handed him the glass and he took a huge gulp. I leaned over Sam and patted Emily's shoulder.

" Come on Em. You gotta eat." I said. She raised her head out of the pillows and groaned.

" I feel like I have a hangover." She said. Embry held out the juice and she took it smiling slightly.

" Thanks." She said taking a sip. She put the glass on her table and reached for the bowl.

" Not bad Clair." She said.

" I made some for Embry and I so we're going to go eat." I said. Emily nodded and Embry followed me out. I stood in front of the stove and looked down at the pot of grey oatmeal. It had looked good at first but now it was kind of making me woozy. I put a lid over and turned to look at Embry.

" You want pancakes?" I asked. He laughed.

" Yes please." He said looking at the pot with a shiver.

" I feel so powerful." I said mixing the pancake batter as Embry put a pan on the stove and put a dollop of butter in the middle.

" Is this what you werewolves feel like all the time. Sam, my brother the werewolf, is weak and I'm the strong one. I want this feeling to stay here forever." I said excitedly.

" Don't get to used to it. Sam will get better and you'll go back to being my weak helpless girlfriend." He said with a chuckle. I looked at him with a glare, dunked my finger in the batter, and smeared it on his cheek. He wiped it away with a chuckle and I moved in front of him to pour some of the batter on the frying pan.

" I'm not weak. I'm just not freakishly strong like you guys." I said with a shrug.

" Freak? Did you just call me a freak?" Embry asked in mock astonishment.

" You called me weak and helpless." I said with shrug. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

" You know what I don't care anymore." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Clair!" Emily and Sam called together.

**( Just wanted to let you guys know, I don't really think this story will ever end. I might sometimes take a break from it, but it's what I write on when I'm bored so… enjoy lol. Thanks again for all the great reviews!)**


	31. Chapter 31

" What?" I asked when I walked into the bedroom. Sam held up the empty oatmeal bowls.

"And I want more orange juice." He said when I rolled my eyes and took the bowls.

"What's the magic word?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now?" He asked. I slapped his leg and he chuckled. "Please?"

"Yes." I answered with a sigh and took his glass.

"Emily you want anything?" I asked looking at her.

"No." She moaned holding her stomach. I grabbed the trashcan by the door and took it to set beside her.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Clair what's burning?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I said shrugging.

"Clair the pancakes are burning!" Embry yelled. Sam glared at me.

"You made us oatmeal and you're having pancakes?" He asked angrily. I shrugged and left the room before he could say anything else. Embry was placing a plate of pancakes on the table. The on top had black but oh well. Embry smiled at me and turned to wave a hand at the smoking pan. I set the oatmeal bowls in the sink and poured more orange juice for Sam. When I got back to their bedroom, Sam was laying on his back glaring at the ceiling and Emily was laughing at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"You've only been in bed for like twenty minutes." I said rolling my eyes. He took his glass and gulped half of it down. He put the glass on the glass on the table and glared back up the ceiling. Then he slung the blankets off and jumped to his feet, swaying.

"I can't take it anymore! I don't like laying still!" He cried. I tackled him back to the bed and Emily gasped.

"Sam! Stop being a baby!" I cried as he struggled to get up. He pushed me away and got up, trying to make a break for the door. I jumped from the bed, landing on his back with a grunt, and we both fell hard to the floor. Embry came running and slid to a stop when he saw us on the floor.

"Get off of me Clair!" Sam yelled.

"You're on top of me dope!" I yelled back pushing him off. Sam got up and fell back against the bed and I sat up. Embry watched us with an amused expression before looking at Emily.

"I know. Their nuts." She sighed shaking her head.

"We're not nuts. He's being a baby." I said glaring at Sam. He held up a finger and glared at me.

"You're the one that can't watch scary movies." He said. I groaned and slapped his leg.

"Stop using that against me!" I cried.

"Okay! Stop yelling! If you don't shut up both of you I'll snap your fingers!" Emily screamed. I heard a snort and we all looked over at Embry, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You Uley's. It's all about violence." He laughed. I growled at him and he chuckled.

"Shut it Embry." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and I reached my hand up. "Be a gentle man and help me up." I said. He took my hand and then I was in his arms.

"Embry." I giggled. He smiled and set me down with a kiss to my forehead.

"Ugh. Go eat your pancakes." Sam said in disgust.

"Will you stay in bed?" I asked pointing at him.

"Nope." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." And I led Embry back out to the kitchen.

"Oh wait. I wanted to ask Sam something." Embry stopped me and poked his head back in the room.

"Is it all right if I take Clair out patrolling with me?" He asked. I heard a growl and Embry ducked as pillow came flying out and hit the bathroom door.

"Thank you!" Embry said taking my hand. I giggled and sat down at the table with Embry across from me. We ate quickly and he went out the back as I went to put some shoes on and grab a jacket. When I went outside he was already in wolf form and his clothes were bundled up on the steps. I grabbed them and stuffed in my backpack I brought out and slung it over my shoulder before climbing up on his back. I held on tight to his fur and he launched, running so fast the trees were a blur. After a while he slowed down and I sat upright, loving the scenery.

"What would happen if we ran into some campers or hikers? Wonder how they'd react seeing a girl on top of a giant wolf." I wondered out loud. Embry stopped and looked back at me.

"They'd probably freak out." I said and he nodded slowly like it was obvious and he rumbled with laughter. I sank my hands in his fur.

"I wonder what you would like bald." I said and he swung his head back to look at me with frightened brown eyes. I laughed and patted his head.

"I wouldn't do it." I said. He rolled his eyes and kept walking until he came to a cliff overlooking the sea. He knelt down and I got off and handed him the backpack. He grunted his thanks and walked off into the woods. I sat down, hanging my feet over the edge and looked out at the dark clouds in the sky. I heard Embry walking up behind me and he sat down next to me. He lay back, using the backpack as a pillow.

"If I ever wake up one morning and I'm bald, I'll know who did it." He said with a sigh. I laughed and patted his knee.

"But you'd love me anyway." I said. He looked at me with a raised brow and sighed.

"Yeah I guess I would. But the next morning you might not have hair." He added the last part with a grin. I gasped and slapped his knee. He laughed and sat back up. I looked down at the water below. It was so calm at the moment. I began to wonder what it would be like to jump. I looked over at Embry thru the corner of my eye, wondering if he would bye it.

"Hey Embry?" I asked.

"Oh no. What is it?" He asked with a sigh, sitting up.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked frowning.

"Every time you want something your voice gets high." He said.

"Alright I'll just come out with it. You want to jump off the cliff with me?" I asked. He gaped at me.

"Would I what with you?" He asked.

"Jump off the cliff with me." I said.

"Ha! No!" He said shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sam would kill me." He said with a shrug.

"Oh come on be a man." I said standing up.

"I would if I weren't so scared of your brother." He muttered. I huffed and got up, kicking my shoes off and slipping my jacket off. I rolled my pant legs up stepped to the edge.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked grabbing my ankle.

"If you're not going to jump I'll go alone." I said with a shrug. He glared and stood up, yanking his shirt off.

"Alright. But I hope you feel bad when my bloods all over your living room." He growled. I smiled and took his hand. We stepped back, I took a deep breath, and we jumped. When the water hit me it knocked my breath away. But it was fun! When I came up Embry was right next to me, spitting the salty water out.

"See? Wasn't so bad." I said coughing and rubbing water out of my eyes. He rolled his eyes and dunked under. I waited for him to come up but after a few seconds he didn't.

"Embry?" I asked getting worried. Then he popped up and spit water at me. I screamed and he laughed.

"Jerk!" I cried.

"I'm sorry." He said looking panicked. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I was only teasing. Lighten up." I said splashing him. He grinned and splashed back me. We swam around for a while before it began to get dark.

"We should start back for home." Embry said. I nodded with a sigh.

"How do we get back up there?" I asked. He turned around.

"Get on my back and I'll swim to shore. Then I can you back up there." He said. I nodded and did as he said. In only a few minutes were back up at the top where we began. Embry went into the woods to phase and I stuffed my shoes in the back pack along with Embry's shirt and, when he came out, shorts. I got on his back and he ran back to my house. Even though I would be yelled at by Sam, I wasn't worried. I had fun and I would jump off that cliff again and again as long as Embry was by my side.


	32. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


	33. Chapter 33

I couldn't believe I was doing this. All I could think about was I was so going to be grounded afterwards. Let me go back to when it all began. It was this morning when Sam woke me up.

"Wake up Clair!" I sat up and looked at Sam standing in the doorway. His fists were clenched at his sides. I pushed hair out of my face and looked at my clock. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You lied to me." He hissed. I froze and looked at him. _Crap. _I thought.

"You have not been going Josephine's house this week. You've been in detention. Why did you lie to me? Tell me the truth." He demanded holding up his hand when I opened my mouth. I sighed. There was no choice but to tell, or show, him the truth. I reached down under my bed to get my backpack out from under it. I pulled out the picture of Mr. Giles, my math teacher; I drew and handed it to him. Mr. Giles and I didn't get along. He never explained things and when I asked questions he looked at me like I was stupid. So I drew a picture of him with sword thru his chest. And I was the one who did it. Nothing big but he freaked and gave me detention. Sam clenched his fist, even the one with the picture in it, and glared at him.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"Because you would've phased on me like last time. Then Emily would have been ticked because you broke her coffee table again. It was only once and it won't happen again." I said calmly laying back down.

"You're grounded." He said. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"You are grounded." He repeated slowly. "You will not be going with Josephine to the party tonight." He added and my mouth dropped open.

"That's not fair." I yelled. "You're not my father!"

"No. You're living in my house. I'm your older brother and legal guardian. So I can ground you wither you like it or not." He said looking at me like he dared me to say more. And I did. Oh I so did. I called him so many names and said so many things that would make a sailor blush. In the end Sam phased in my room and Emily had to push him out of my room and lead outside before he ripped my head off. I slammed my door shut after them and punched my pillows so hard one busted. There was a knock on my door. I didn't say anything and a few seconds later Emily sat at the bottom of my bed rubbing my shoulders.

"It's not fare." I muttered sitting up, picking feathers out of my hair.

"Clair, listen and don't get mad. You did wrong and I agree with Sam that you should be grounded." She said calmly but sternly. I clenched my fists. If Emily wasn't pregnant I probably would have called her the same things I did Sam. But I held my tongue.

"You should have told us. I don't much like Mr. Giles either but we could have talked to him and worked this out. Sam doesn't care that you drew that picture. It's just that you lied to him." She said.

"As your punishment, you are grounded for a week and you won't go with Josephine tonight." She said when I didn't say anything. "And I want you to clean your room now." Emily got up and walked out of my room. I was madder than I had ever been. But I got up cleaned my room. They couldn't tell me what to do. And I was going to that party tonight. Tonight was Sam's turn to patrol so it would easy to get out of the house. Emily would be in the living room watching TV until Sam got home. By that time I'd probably be back. I smiled to myself. They couldn't control me. I could do whatever I wanted and they couldn't stop me. The rest of the day I went about my day. I didn't talk to either Sam or Emily. Then when I looked out my window and saw Sam, in wolf form, walking into forest, I got dressed and put my makeup on. It wasn't easy getting out the window but I managed to without ripping my skirt or ruining my makeup. I got down the drive right as Josephine pulled up.

"Hey." She said when I got in her car. I smiled and looked behind me at the house.

"So how was detention this week? I called this morning to see but Sam said you were asleep." She said. I looked at her with a slight glare. That's how Sam found out.

"Oh you know, boring." I answered.

"So where exactly is this party?" I asked.

"It's on the beach." She answered. I prayed that Sam wouldn't be patrolling there tonight.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Josephine broke thru my thoughts.

"Oh I went shopping with Alice Cullen a few months ago and got it." I answered. I was wearing the short blue jean skirt and a sleeveless top that Sam would kill me if he saw me wearing it.

"Guys will be falling for you tonight." Josephine said excitedly.

"I have a boyfriend Josephine. Remember Embry?" I asked.

"Of course I remember. And his friend Jake." Josephine was madly in love with Jake. And I wanted to punch him for not even noticing her.

"I wonder if he'll be there tonight." She muttered. I prayed he wasn't. There was a bonfire on the beach and several people were already there. Someone brought a CD player and several people were dancing, not well I might, to the beat of _California gurls _by Katy Perry. Me and Josephine looked at each other and laughed. We talked to a few people and sat down on a log with four other girls. Every now and then a guy would come and take one of the girls to dance. Soon it was only me and Josephine sitting there alone.

"I wish he would notice me." Josephine sighed sadly. I put an arm around her shoulders and she sniffed.

"You want something to drink?" I asked. She nodded. I got up to get us a couple of Sprites out of the cooler someone brought. It was kind of over in a dark area so I used the flashlight on my key ring to look for the drinks. I heard a twig snap and I jerked the flashlight up with a gasp. Two pairs of glowing eyes were looking at me. They disappeared and I was so shocked that I didn't. It wasn't until Sam walked out in only his sweat pants that I snapped out of it. I groaned and dropped my hands. Sam just looked at me. I was so dead. Deader than I was this morning.

"What the hell Clair?" He asked lifting his hands and dropping them down by his sides again.

"I-"

"Get home now!" He hissed furiously.

"Am I in trouble?" It was stupid question but I just wanted to hear his answer. He gaped at me.

"You steal the keys to my truck, drive up to Las Vegas with Embry and get married. Come back in a few months and you won't be any more trouble then you are right now." He said calmly. I gulped. I was in serious trouble.

"I can't leave Josephine right now." I said with a sigh.

"Yes you can. Your com-" Sam stopped, sniffing the air then cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"There's a vampire around. And it's not one of the Cullen's." Sam said looking around. He stopped and looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on Josephine. A guy was sitting next to her. She looked excited and he jerked his thumb behind him. She looked around, I guessed for me, before she shrugged and nodded. He got up and pulled her to her feet. He draped his arm around her shoulder and they began walking away from the bonfire. My heart was in my throat as I realized he was the vampire.

"Sam!" I gasped out, swinging back around to look at Sam. He was already in wolf form and creeping along after them. For a second I didn't know what to do. Then I ran after them. Tears clouded my eyes. I was scared I'd just lost my best friend. I followed Sam's foot prints. Then I heard a scream and growling. I followed that into the forest. That's where I found Embry and Jared along with Sam, all in wolf form, standing over a white mass. The vampire. I heard muffled crying and I looked over to see Jacob holding Josephine close to him. Jacob looked at me.

"Sam says to get on his back. I'm bringing Josephine to the house." He said. I did as I was told and soon we were in front of the house. I got off and went inside the house to get clothes for Sam.

"Clair? W-" I passed Emily on my way outside. I put the clothes on the porch.

"I'll explain in a few minutes." I said with a sigh. Sam went around the house with the clothes in his mouth and came around a few minutes later pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"Clair go to your room." Sam said as Josephine's car drove up in the driveway.

"Can't I-?"

"No! Go to your room. I'll tell you when you can come out." He ordered. I turned around and stomped to my room, slamming door behind me. I sat in my room for about an hour. I could only hear muffled voices. I finally sat down on my bed with a huff. There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and found Embry. He smiled and walked inside, shutting my door behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, a vampire tried to kill Josephine. Sam, Jared and I killed him. And… Jake imprinted on Josephine." He said rubbing the back of his head. I gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"I-is she okay?"

"She's shaken up. Sam told her everything about us and explained imprinting to her. And Sam said you could come out now." He added the last part after a pause. I wrapped my arms around him and he chuckled. He led me out into the living room. Josephine sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. Jake sat beside her, holding her hand, and they were looking at each other. And I knew that look.

**( Ok this is my story and in this story there is no Renesmee because I think the whole Jacob imprinting-on-a-kid is kind of gross a stupid. So there is an OC imprint for Jacob and maybe one for Quil as well. Thank you all for your ideas they helped me a lot!)**


	34. Chapter 34

" Your still grounding me?" I asked. Sam rolled his eyes as he struggled to put together the baby crib.

" Yes. You snuck out to go to a party that I told you could not go to." He said. I glared and looked back down at the instructions for the crib.

" That's upside down btw." I said. He flipped the piece of wood around.

" Other way." I said. He flipped it again.

" Nope still wrong." I said crossing my legs on the sofa. He flipped it three more times before he stopped and looked back at me with a glare.

" Not funny." He said.

" Was to me." I said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes again and turned back around to look at the box. I put the paper down and started folding the baby clothes again. Today was Emily's woman day. The day she went shopping with Leah and Kim. I was supposed to be with them but I was grounded and had to stay home and help put the finishing touches on the baby room. After folding another yellow nightgown I sighed and rested my chin in my hands.

" Can't I go out with Embry?" I asked.

" Nope." He said without looking up.

" It's not fair." I knew I was whining but I didn't care.

" Whine all you want. Not bothering me." He said. I grabbed a handful of baby clothes and threw them at him.

" Oh ow that reeeeeeeally hurt." He sighed in a lazy, un-amused voice. I folded a yellow baby blanket. Sam and Emily had decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret from everyone until it was born. So no one knew what color clothing to get so everyone at the baby shower a few weeks ago gave them yellow baby clothes. I was really curious and tried to get it out of them several times. I hated being kept in the dark. I asked Embry but he said that Sam was very good at not thinking about the baby when he was in wolf form. I was excited. I was going to be an aunt soon. I was hoping it was a girl. Not because I was against boys or anything. Just that me and Embry had a little bet going on. If it was a boy, then I had to watch all the Saw movies without fast forwarding it or burying my head in a pillow. If it was a girl he had to watch any chick flick movie I wanted him to watch then the Underworld series. We were betting these things because we had no money. It was stupid but we had made this bet when we were really bored. At the time it seemed brilliant. Now it seemed like one of the most idiotic things I'd ever done. I finished folding the baby clothes then stood up to put them in the baby room. I looked around with a smile. The walls were painted mint green, there was a dresser and changing table in the corner and a rocking chair next to the window. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Sam was a little a over protective. And he was driving Emily crazy. every time she got up he would stand up all panicky like and be all "I'll call the doctor!" Emily would just shake her head and go on with her business. I heard the phone ringing and went back to the living as Sam answered. His back was facing me and I grabbed the instructions for the baby crib and sat down.

" Clair!" Sam suddenly yelled. I jumped and glared up at him as he swung around all frantic like.

" What?" I asked.

" Emily went into labor. Kim and Leah too her to the hospital. I'm getting her bag meet me in the car." He said all this while stepping over me and running down the hallway. It took me a second to realize what was going on. When it all settled in I jumped up and slid my flip flops on before running out the door and getting in the front seat as Sam ran out of the house with the bug black duffle bag he had made Emily pack back when he first found out she was pregnant.

" Now will you tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked as he slammed his door. I smirked and sped down the driveway before answering.

" Nope." I glared and crossed my arms.

" Can I borrow your cell so I can tell Embry?" I asked. They'd taken my phone away as well as my time on the Laptop and hanging out with Embry. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

" He won't get it till later he's on patrol." He said. I shrugged and sent a quick text.

…...

I was bored and tired. Five hours I'd been sitting in the hospital waiting room. Sam came out to check on me and would bring me news of what was happening. About three hours before he'd said the doctor said it was going to be a long wait. I'd messaged Embry to come to the hospital when he was finished patrolling. I was bored and tired. I picked a magazine that I'd flipped thru about ten times but found nothing interesting in it. I looked out longingly at the world outside. But I was trapped inside. I sighed and lounged across the leather sofa I was sitting on. No one else was in the waiting room. I guess not a lot of people were having babies today. I'd closed my eyes for about ten minutes when I felt something brush my arm. I jerked awake and found Sam above me, draping his jacket over me.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He said. I shrugged and sat back up.

" When Embry get's here he can take you home and you can go back to bed." He said.

" You just offered for Embry and me to be alone?" I asked with a raised brow.

" My wife is having a baby. I'm not all here right now." He sighed dropping his head in his hands. I rubbed his back.

" Is she ok?" I asked.

" Yeah she's fine. It's me." He said. I resisted the urge to laugh. The big and tough werewolf who went through a vampire war was scared because he was about to be a father. I loved it. We were quiet for a while. Sam was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I rubbed his back and he jumped.

" Sorry." He muttered. I just smiled.

" You ought to go back in there." I said.

" I know. I'm going now." He said. He still didn't move. I sighed and leaned forward and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

" Don't know if this will make you feel any better but…. At least this time tomorrow it will most likely be all over." I muttered trying to cheer him up.

" Helps a little but not much." He grumbled.

" Mr. Uley?" I looked up to see a nurse standing in the doorway of the waiting room. Sam stood up so fast the couch slid back against the wall with a thump. I glared at his back.

" Your wife needs you right now. It's almost time." She said before turning around and walking away.

" Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" Sam muttered hoarsely. I stood up and patted his shoulder. That's when I looked over and saw Embry coming towards us. I smiled and waved. He smiled back and stopped in front of us.

" Hi how's it going?" He asked.

" How do you think it's going idiot? My wife is having a baby!" Sam hissed. I was surprised at his snappiness then rolled my eyes as Embry held up his hands and backed away. Sam rubbed his eyes and headed towards the waiting room exit. I waited for him to be out of ear shot before I started laughing.

" Has he been like this all day?" He asked.

" Yeah. He's nervous." I said turning to look up at him.

" Why's he nervous? Emily's the one giving birth." He said shaking his head. I giggled and he smiled before putting a hand on my shoulder. My heart fluttered. Our time together since I was grounded was limited and Sam was always around when we did have time. Now we were finally alone. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. So tight it was actually hard to breathe. I made this known to him and he loosened up but didn't me go.

" Sam said when you got here we could go out." I said muffled by his chest. He squeezed me one last time before letting go and looking back down at me.

" He actually said we could be alone?" He asked surprised. I nodded. A huge smile stretched across his face and he pulled me into a tight hug.

" Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he let me go to put an arm around my shoulder. He led me out to his truck and helped me in the passenger side.

" What do you feel like eating?" He asked shutting his door. I shrugged. I really didn't car. Just as long as I was with him. We ended up getting a pizza and a couple of canned drinks then going back to the hospital parking lot to eat. When we were finished he put the box and cans on the dashboard and I yawned.

" You can go to sleep if you want. It's almost eleven." He said. I looked at the watch on his wrist.

" I wonder what's happening." I said. The truck went quiet and I winced. " I mean I know what's happening I was just meaning I wonder if it's over. Or almost." I said quickly. He chuckled and turned in his seat so his back was pressed against his door. He held his arms out and I lay back against him. He kissed the top of my head and took both my hands in his. These were the kind of moments I loved. We just sat for… I honestly had no idea how long I'd been leaning against him but it was long enough for me to start dozing off. I noticed something though. Embry had started rubbing circles on the back of my hand and his foot was tapping on the door. Then I noticed his breathing was getting kind of heavy. I frowned and sat up. When I looked at him. I have seen Embry nervous but he looked worse than I'd ever seen him before.

" Are you ok?" I asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply.

" Give me a second." He said. I watched him. It was a few seconds a lot of deep breaths before he finally looked up at me.

" I want to talk about something with you." He said. I nodded to show I was listening.

" Have you ever thought of about spending the rest of your life with me?" He asked quickly. I gaped at him. Of course I'd thought of that. Only thing was I was always afraid I was the only one that ever thought of that.

" Y-yes." I stuttered.

" Well these past few days when you haven't been around… I was thinking about it. And I want to. Be with you the rest of my life I mean." He said. My heart thudded. " I know your only seventeen… but I just want to go ahead and ask…" He drifted off. My heart was beating so hard and my hands were starting to sweat. He closed his eyes for a second before looking at me with a small grin. " Will you marry me Clair?" He asked. My heart stopped and I inhaled sharply. Then it all came crashing down on me. Embry, one of the cutest guys I'd ever seen in my life, wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He wanted to marry me. He wanted to watch me grow old. All I could do was stare at him. He bit his lip and that brought me out of my trance. I smiled and at the same time tears welled in my eyes.

" Ok." I whispered.

" You will?" He asked sounding very relieved. I nodded and a tears slid down my cheeks. He pulled me into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to mine. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and pulled away. Then he looked around. I frowned, wondering what he was looking for. Then he reached down to the floor board and came back up with a rubber band. He reached for my right hand and wrapped the rubber band around my ring finger tight enough to stay put but not tight enough to hurt.

" Just until I have a ring or something better." He whispered. I smiled and a sob caught in my throat. I went to kiss him again. Then there was a loud BEEP BEEP that interrupted. I jumped at the sudden noise. Embry groaned and reached into hit pocket and pulled his phone out. He flipped it open and looked at the screen. Then he smiled.

" It's Sam. It's over. He's going to meet us in the waiting room." He said. I smiled and reached for my door. In all the commotion, you know getting engaged and hearing my niece or nephew had just been born, I was a little clumsy and couldn't get my door open. By the time I had a good grip on the handle Embry had already gotten out and was standing outside my window with a grin. He opened it easily and grabbed my elbow to help me out. I blushed but grinned as we ran into the hospital to the elevators. Or rather, I ran and he jogged. Sam was waiting at the entrance to the waiting rooms with a huge grin on his face.

" _Now_ will you tell me if it's a boy a girl?" I asked.

" No. You will have to look for yourself." He said. He pushed passed us and Embry took my hand and we followed him down a long hallway until we stopped at the room at the very end. Sam paused and smiled mischievously at us before he opened the door. My heart pounded and Embry gripped my hand as we walked in. There was a curtain that we had to walk around. Sam was already at Emily's side as a nursed walked around the room, checking things. Emily was smiling down at the two bundles in her arms. I gaped. _Two _bundles? I blinked but my eyes were not playing tricks. Twins. Emily and Sam were proud parents of _twins_. I looked at Embry and he looked as surprised as me.

" Come meet your niece and nephew Clair." Emily said tiredly but happy. A boy _and _girl. I walked over slowly to stand beside Sam. Embry stayed where he was. I looked down at the two pink face babies. Both had thick dark curls at the top of their heads.

" This is Penelope and Peter." Sam said softly touching one of tiny hands sticking out of the blanket.

" Penny for short." Emily said grinning down at the two babies. I felt Embry behind me and I reached back to take his hand.

" Which one is which?" He asked. Emily giggled and Sam pointed to the one on her left side.

" That one is Peter." Then he pointed to the one on her right, the one whose hand he was holding, and grinned. " And this is Penny." They were so adorable. We stayed there a few minutes. Then Embry and I decided we needed to leave the four of them alone for a while. Embry led me back out to the hallway and we stood there for a few seconds in silence. Finally I clapped my hands together.

" So… who won? Me or you?" I asked. He chuckled.

" I guess we both lost. I can tell you I never expected for them to have twins." He said with a chuckle. I smiled.

" So that means you have to watch the Saw movies." He said. I cringed.

" Why did we make that stupid bet?" I asked.

" Because we are stupid. And because when we are together we can't think straight." He said rubbing the back of his head. I grabbed his hand and turned to go back to the waiting rooms.

" So true." I said.

( Ok sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have been caught up in other things. I'm going to try to start up again. Hope you liked this. I don't know if this is the end or not. I'm thinking maybe. But we will just have to see.)


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up with a start. Something had awoken me but I didn't know what it was. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table to see it was four o'clock in the morning. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. Then I heard a tapping noise and I sat upright, startled. I looked around my room for the noise but didn't see anything. It came again and I looked over at my window right as something small hit it, making that tapping noise again. I cautiously stood up and walked towards the window. I relaxed a little when I looked out and saw the familiar shadow. I opened my window slowly, so as not to make noise to wake up Sam and Emily. It had been four weeks since the twins were born and they were beyond exhaustion. I helped with the kids as much as they would let me they hardly let me do anything. Apologize

" They aren't your responsibility Clair. You need to be a normal teenager and not have to worry about the twins." Sam told me once when he had found me in the baby room rocking them one morning when they had woken up as I was leaving the bathroom.

" I'm just trying to help. You and Emily need sleep. You're like zombies." I'd whispered my argument. Sam had chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thank you for that but that is all part of being a parent. Now go back to bed." I had obeyed him but I still helped out as much as they would let me. This was the first week that the twins had started sleeping soundly through the night and I didn't want to disturb them. When the window was up I listened but still heard Sam's snoring. I smiled and leaned out the window.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. Embry moved closer and put his hands on the window.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday." He whispered back with a shrug.

"That's sweet Embry, but you didn't have to get out of bed for that." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I was on my way home from patrol, but if I had been in bed I would have gotten up." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and knelt on the floor so I was face to face with him. I could barely make out his face from the dim light coming from the moon. I could see the small smile on his face and I put my hand on his.

"Well thank you." I whispered smiling. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

"You're very welcome." He said as my heart pounded against my chest. We stared at each other for a second in silence.

"I also wanted to give you this." He broke the silence and reached into the pocket of his shorts to pull out and envelope.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it.

"Part of your present. I was going to wait until tonight and give it all to you but then I decided I'd just go ahead and give half of it to you." He chuckled as I took it. I opened the flap and looked inside. When I tipped it towards my palm a silver necklace chain fell out. I lifted the strand and looked at it.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not the only thing like I said." He said.

"Honestly, Embry. If this was the only thing you got me I would be happy with it." I laughed. He smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"You'll love the other thing. But now I should go before Sam wakes up and tears me apart for waking you up so early on your birthday." He said pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"He wouldn't do that to you. Not on my birthday at least." I giggled. He chuckled and kissed my cheek again.

"I'll see you later. Pleasant dreams, and happy birthday again." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said again. He smiled and started backing away from the window. He lifted his hand in a wave and I waved back with a smile. Then he turned and ran towards the woods. I smiled as I stood up and silently closed my window. I lifted the necklace again and looked it over. It was thin but it didn't feel cheap. I smiled and lay it on my bedside table as I lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. Today I was seventeen. One more year until I was eighteen and one more year until I could be Mrs. Embry Call. I smiled and closed my eyes as I rolled over and hugged a pillow tightly.

…

"Sam please takes Penny while I finish this." I heard Emily's voice from the kitchen when I left my room later that morning.

"Put her in the sling, Peter won't stay still." Sam answered. When I entered the kitchen it took a great deal for me not to laugh. Emily stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes, still in her pajama shorts and t-shirt. Sam was still in his plaid pajama pants and shirtless while trying to change Peter and holding Penny in a sling around his neck. She looked to be slipping out a little so I moved quickly to grab her.

"Hey no working on your birthday." Sam said frowning at me.

"What was I supposed to do let you drop her?" I asked rolling my eyes. He thought for a second before shrugging.

"Thanks." He muttered as he fastened Peter's diaper.

"Mhmm." I smiled as I looked down at Penny's little face. She stared up at me with red rimmed eyes and her mouth open in a silent oh. I kissed the top of her curly haired head and turned to watch Emily as she took the last of the pancakes off the stove.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked.

"No I'm just going to pour the orange juice and set the table." She said. I patted Penny's back and sat down at the table. Peter struggled as Sam tried to put a shirt on him and I laughed.

"He's like his father, doesn't like to wear shirts." I said. Sam rolled his eyes at me as he tucked Peter's arms into the shirt. He started to fuss as Emily pulled two bottles out of the refrigerator and stuck them in the microwave.

"Also has an appetite like him." She said as she set a bowl of freshly cut strawberries on the table.

"Penny has it to don't you?" I asked tickling under her chin. She cooed and stuffed her fist in her mouth. I pulled it out and replaced it with her pacifier lying on the table.

"Want me to go change her?" I asked as Sam finally finished dressing Peter.

"No I told you they are not your responsibility." Sam frowned.

"I know but if you dress her she will be wearing un-matching clothes like Peter there." I said pointing at Peters yellow shirt and red pants. Sam looked him over and sighed.

"Come on Penny, I'll save you from humiliation." I said turning to leave as Emily laughed. I put Penny down in her crib while I picked out a cute little blue jean skirt and a pink shirt to go with it. After changing her diaper and I pulled the clothes on her and picked her and smiled up at her.

"Well, Penny. Today your aunt is seventeen. What do you think of that?" I asked. She gurgled and grabbed at my hair. I cradled her back in my arms and carried her to the kitchen where Emily was redressing Peter in a red shirt and blue overalls.

"Much better." I complimented.

"Thanks." Emily smiled picking him up as Sam put plates on the table. We put them in their highchairs while we sat down to eat.

"So, how does it feel being seventeen?" Sam asked as he piled the pancakes on his plate.

"You know, I actually do feel different." I said taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Oh really?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. I feel more responsible. Like enough to maybe go get my license this week." I said without looking at him.

"No." He stated.

"Come on Sam. I am seventeen now." I huffed.

"It doesn't matter. When you can back out of the driveway _without _knocking the mailbox over, then we will consider it." He said.

"That's not my fault." I said leaning back against my chair and staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What did it just jump out in front of you?"

"No, you messed with the mirrors and the seat. So I was so low I couldn't see where it was." I explained giving him a smug smile.

"There's another reason not to get your license yet. You're supposed to make sure everything is the way you want where you can see and where you are comfortable before you drive. Fail. Not getting it until you prove yourself." He said pointing his fork at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Emily stopped me.

"Stop it both of you. No fighting today." She said holding up her hands. Sam and I glared at each other for the next few minutes as we finished breakfast. When we were finished I got up to help do the dishes.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked Emily as I dried the dishes.

"Well, I need to go get a couple of things for the party tonight. You can come with me if you want." She said.

"No I'll stay here. I have to get all pretty and junk for tonight." I said rolling my eyes. She chuckled and continued washing the dishes. Actually that was a lie. It didn't take me long to get ready. Ever since the twins were born Emily was always busy with the kids. She never had minutes alone. So whenever she went to the store or something Sam and I would babysit so she could have a few minutes alone. She loved it. You could when she came home, her face was lifted and she had refreshed shine in her eyes. She even told me she loved it. So I let her have her alone time as much as she could. So about thirty minutes later she was gone and it was just me, Sam, and the kids. Who both started screaming as soon as Emily backed out of the driveway. I took Peter and started bouncing him a little as Sam rocked Penny, whispering soothingly to her. I felt a strange pang in my chest and I turned, swaying with Peter. Soon they were both asleep and we went to put them down in their crib. There were two cribs, but Emily and Sam soon found out that one of the reasons they cried so much during the night was because they didn't like being away from someone. Sam said he guessed it might be because of them growing together and being so close for nine months. I jokingly said that if I had to be that close to him for nine months I'd be happy to get away from him. He had rolled his eyes. I looked up at Sam to see a small smile on his face as he watched his too sleeping children. I felt another pang in my chest, this time stronger than before. I had been feeling it a lot lately. But I hadn't realized what it was until now. Sam loved his kids like a father should. He was at their side the moment they started crying, he watched them while the slept sometimes like he was now. He smiled at them and kissed them and praised them when they finished the bottles or even just to do it. When he held them you could see how proud he was that he was their father. He was giving these kids everything that I hadn't had as a child. Looking back now, I realized there had never been a moment when I was with Mark that he looked at me like that, or even said once that he was proud of me or that he loved me. I choked back my tears and turned to leave quickly, hoping Sam didn't notice anything. I went into my and sat on the bed, burying my head a pillow as the tears squeezed through my eyelids. What was so bad about me that my own father hated? A sob caught in my throat and I bit the pillow to keep from crying out. I didn't want Sam to hear me and worry. I wasn't jealous that Penny and Peter had what I didn't. I was glad they did and I wanted Sam to love them with all his heart and never let them go without knowing that. But I couldn't help wishing I had had that as a child. Instead of being hit every time I did something wrong or whenever Mark felt like it. I should have known though that I couldn't hide this from Sam. Only a few minutes had passed and Sam was sitting on my bed with his arms around me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered. I pushed the pillow away and buried my face in his chest instead. Sobs shook my body and I wailed in his chest. He held me tight and stroked my hair. He waited until I had calmed down before he tried again.

"What is it Clair? What happened?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head and pushed away from him.

"It's nothing." I muttered hoarsely. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me back towards him.

"It is too something. Did you and Embry have a fight?" He asked. I could already see the anger forming in his face. I quickly shook my head and wiped my face with my hands. "Did someone else say or do anything?" He tried again.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Clair just tells me. If you did something then I won't get mad." He said.

"I didn't do anything." I said shaking my head.

"Then what is it?" He asked again. I bit my lip and sniffed. He waited, staring at me with hard curious and worried eyes.

"It-it's just…. Seeing you with Penny and Peter, seeing the love that you have for them as their father. The way you hold them and…. I just don't understand why…. Why Mark hated me like he did." I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes again. Sam's stern face melted and his eyes turned sad.

"Clair… something was mentally wrong with him." He said gently. "It wasn't you. He was mad at mom and me. He was crazy."

"I know but… what if he wasn't and I was just a bad child." I said choking back another sob.

"Clair… he left you on a doorstep belonging to someone he didn't know. He kidnapped you and was going to rape you. I don't know what got in your head that would make you think you were the problem, but don't ever think that." He said sternly. Tears ran down my face again and he pulled me tight to him again. I sniffed and he rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Clair." He whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears but they squeezed passed and I was crying again. He continued holding me and stroking my back. When I finally stopped he still held me. We sat like that for a while. Finally I pushed away and sniffed. He reached over and grabbed a box of tissues from my desk. I took one and blew my nose. He sat back down and I leaned against him.

"What was mom like?" I asked suddenly. Sam was quiet for a minute, rubbing my shoulder.

"She was a lot like you actually." He started softly. "She was beautiful, like you, "I snorted and he chuckled. " You are beautiful Clair. I think you are and everyone in the pack does too. Especially Embry." He said the last with a little venom in his tone and I giggled. "She also had a great sense of humor like you." He chuckled. I smiled and sat up.

"I wish I had known her." I sighed. Sam smiled sadly and brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"I know. And I'm sorry you didn't." He said. I blinked back more tears and he gave me a quick hard squeeze before standing up to leave.

"I have to go out and stack the dry wood in the truck for the party tonight. Would you mind listening for the kids?" He asked. I nodded and blew my nose again. He smiled his thanks and slowly began shutting the door. I sat there for moment thinking. Then I jumped up and rushed to my door. I hurried to kitchen where Sam was about to walk out the door. He turned when he saw me.

"Thanks Sam." I blurted.

"For what?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know if this is going to make you feel old and crap, but thank you for being here for me these past two years. I know I've been a hand full and I'm sorry for that. But thank you so much for being a great and caring older brother slash father I never had but wanted." I said quickly. He grinned and shut the door. In a second I was back in a huge hug that knocked the breath out of me. I smiled and hugged him back. He let go and ruffled my hair.

"I'll always be here for you kid." He said. I smiled up at him.

"I know. Thanks." I said. He kissed the top of my head and turned to walk out the door. He paused at the door and thought for a second.

"If you can pull out of the driveway perfectly tonight, I will take you to get your license this week." He said. I squealed and he turned to give me a stern look. "Only if you can pull out perfectly." He said. I nodded excitedly and he chuckled before disappearing outside. At that moment I heard one of the kids beginning to fuss and I turned to head towards the nursery with a spring in my step and a smile on my face.


End file.
